Clipped wings
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: America has been missing for two months, they finally find him and he's worse for wear. Protective!Matt, injured!Al, FACE with possible mentions of RusAme and definate FrUk.
1. Open the cage

**Yay time for a new fic! This is going to the darker side, call me mean but I felt that Alfie got off light in Captured and Caged (I like to use C words apparently..) and I didn't get nearly as much protective Mattie as I wanted. I see Matt as older because of Vinland and the fact that Quebec was an official colony before there was one in America. Though I think Mama did have them at the same time like normal twins, Matt was still older therefore he was discovered first and chose to date his birthday before Al's. P.s. I also support the theory that Al has aspergers.**

* * *

The hidden base was going about its daily business. Men milling around with their chores or just slacking off. The watchman at the main door looked around bored. He heard a curious crackling and looked around for the source. There was ice growing over the door. He leaned in curious.

Suddenly there was a bang and it burst inwards. Two looming figures standing in the door, a third behind them. The taller ones in front had icy winds whipping about them. One cloaked in a dark aura the other looked borderline feral. Both armed with a pipe and hockey stick respectively. The third came in behind them green eyes shining with a cold bloodlust from ages past.

Matt strode in like a man on a mission, barely flinching as a guard lunged at him. He swung his hockey stick into his face, the wood connecting with a sickening crack as he carried on towards what they were here for.

Men rushed in guns at the ready. Ivan sweeps his pipe knocking three out at once.

America had been missing for almost two months now. Even Matthew had had a hard time pinpointing where he was. They had been scouring the country for weeks. Turns out he was captured by a group of terrorists who had stumbled upon the secret of America.

Nothing was stopping the furious blonde as he carved his path through the armed men trying to stop him. A steel door stood in their way, but only for a second. Arthur glared at the metal, literally burning a hole in it. Metal melted like wax, sizzling dangerous in a molten stream.

Icy winds quickly cooled it back down as the Russian steps through. They continue through the halls finally reaching an underground cell.

Matt was reaching out, trying to sense his presence in the steel dungeons. It took a while, but they finally melted the right door, finding America.

His light was very dull, a side effect of the powerful drugs used to tame his monstrous strength. Also the reason Matt couldn't track him. Al sits huddled in the corner, poor tattered wings wrapped around his shoulders. A large number of feathers simply ripped out and strewn across the floor the skin still bleeding lightly. His body malnourished and abused in thread bare remains of clothes. Shackles griped his ankles. His gold eyes, one of them bruised, carried that distant gaze he got when his autism kicked up and he shuts down blocking out the world.

Matt's eyes saddened for a moment when he saw him, softening back to their normal gentle gaze as he walked over to him. He crouched, reaching out and helping him morph back to human - it was easier to get him out like that. "Alfred... Alfie... Can you hear me?"

Al curls into himself. Ivan growls at his condition leaving. It was safe to say only the few high ranked prisoners taken for questioning left the place alive..

Matt spoke to him softly, the fiercely protective burn making his eyes smolder dangerously again as he scooped him up and started carrying him to the door. Ivain comes back to the entrance. An unconscious man over his shoulder and two more tied up dragging behind him. Arthur had made a small pile on the other side of guards, magically bound. He was tempted to burn them alive...

Al hadn't reacted yet other than trembling softly. Barrier between him and the outside. The world can't hurt you if you don't acknowledge it..

The world could still hurt, even if you played pretend it didn't... The trio hit open air and ran, heading for the trees and the transportation circle Arthur had lain earlier.

They stepped into it and disappeared.

They reappeared thousands of miles away, in Arthur's country house in the hills of Cornwall in the south of England. They stepped out of the cellar, Arthur growing woozy from such a jump now that his rage was ebbing.

Ivan takes the prisoners upstairs to a waiting Germany, a few other nations had agreed to help. After all if they had managed to contain America of all people, who knew who the next target would be?

Scotland and Norway tended to Arthur in the basement - Magical fatuige needed different care - While Matt took Al to their room, far away from everyone. He had to walk passed them but scowled so fiercely that no one dare stop him.

Francis watched Arthur worriedly before gathering things for Matt to treat Al. He doubts the Canadian would let anyone else even look at him.

Matt had literally inverted into 'momma bear' mode. He would likely try to kill anyone dumb enough to touch his brother right now. He tenderly treated the physical wounds, but it was the ones inside that worried him... *_Alfie... Can you hear me?*_

A hand twitched and the light stirred slightly.

He was in pretty bad shape though. It looked like they had repeatedly poured some burning substance down his throat to stifle his voice, new damage coated on top of barely healed tissue. Various carvings and burns. Broken bones with some partially healed. As long as his country still stood unharmed, hopefully the damaged body would heal without much of a trace leaving only minimal scars. But in the weakened state he was in it would take a great amount of time.

The sight was enough to move him to merciless fury in the base, but now they were home again, it just brought Matt to tears. He gently stroked his cheek, letting a couple drops fall. "I should have been there..."

The hand twitched again and Al blinks.

He saw it and dared to hope. Scrubbing his eyes quickly, he spoke to him again. "Alfie, look at me... Can you look at me?"

His eyes took a minute to focus as he turns to the voice.

Matt smiled softly, tears threatening again. "It's alright now..." He brushed his fringe back gently. "We got you back safe again..."

He blinked a few times before leaning in trembling, he cries softly.

Matt held him securely, strong arms encasing his damaged frame. "Shh... It's okay... It's okay..."

A voice whispered in Matt's head. Repeating his name over and over.

"It's okay, I'm here." He whispered back, just holding him, stroking his hair and letting him cry. "You've been so strong, but it's over now... You're safe and I won't let anyone hurt you... I promise..."

He sits clinging to him crying it out. After a while there was a light knock on the door.

Matt was still hugging him into his chest, cooing softly all the while to make up for the lack of gentleness he'd had after being captured. He glared at the door, trying not to scare Al as he said, "Who is it?"

It swung open revealing Francis. He had a tray with water and soup, a small bit of bread as well.

Matt eyed it doubiously, giving him a sad look and gesturing to his throat before turning gently for Al again. "Alfie... Francis is here... He brought you some food, do you want to try it?"

He looks up. He was hungry for sure, but how much could he manage?

"It's okay, we can try little bits until your stomach stretches again... There's no rush, just do it your speed..."

Francis brings the tray over smiling softly. Al eyes it hungrily.

Matt lay a gentle hand over his. "Slowly, or you'll end up being sick..."

Al eats slowly. It hurt but his stomach hurt more. Francis talks quietly to Matt. "Arthur is resting. Ludwig took off with the others. Ivan wanted to stay but Ludwig convinced him to help him."

"So long as they're careful," Matt nodded. "We can't afford to let anyone else be caught like this... It's bad enough trying to get one out, I think Arthur would struggle moving many more this far..."

"Knowing Ivan we'll be lucky they stay whole... But he knows better than to damage anything vital."

"Honestly, I could care less about those bastards!" He hissed, venom lacing his voice again. Half the reason no one protested him staying was simply how dangerous Matt could be if you pissed him off. These men had well and truly pissed him off...

Al glanced up at him, slightly startled.

Matt caught the look and reigned it back in. "Not you... You're okay... But whoever did this to you is going to pay..."

Al fidgets looking back at his plate.

"It's okay if you're full." he rubbed his back gently.

Al leans on him clinging. Francis smiles petting his hair gently before taking the tray and leaving.

Matt curled back around him, going back to him quietly muttering fairytales. He needed to fill the silence... Al snuggles close, not wanting him to leave. He didn't intend to really.

After a while Al fell asleep, more restful than he'd had in weeks.

He lay back, letting him rest. He just hugged him, stroking his hair soothingly as he slept. Was it more for Al's comfort or his own though?


	2. A start

**Yay ch 2! And a good bit longer at that!**

* * *

The day passed on and Al slept. That is until the nightmares started...

Matt was there immediately, cooing softly, projecting with voice and mind. "Shh... It's okay... You're okay Alfie, you're safe... I've got you... I've got you..."

Al managed a screechy whine huddling closer. He held him close, doing all he could to let him know he was there. Al kept pushing towards Matt's voice, eventually just waking up all together.

Matt pulled back, letting their eyes meet. "It's okay... You're okay..." Al hugs him tightly.

Matt wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hand cradling the back of his head. "I've got you..."

Al stays there for a while just reassuring himself it was real this time. Matt just stroked his hair, muttering softly to him. His grip loosens slightly as he calms down. Al sighs looking back at him.

Matt smiled tenderly, brushing his fringe back. "Hey... You feeling a bit better now?"

Al nods then frowns slightly _*..icky..*_

He stayed calm, patient. *_You feel icky?*_

Al looks at him. *_Bath?_* He was pretty rank. Sweat, blood and grime coated him. Not to mention his tangled hair was halfway to being as long as Matt's.

His smile grew as he sat him up. *_Of course. You_ _want me to help, or let you be?*_

Al shakes his head, he could do it himself. But he still wasn't too keen on going very far from Matt.

He nodded and started helping him up and towards the bathroom. He could do with a shower himself really - he had stale sweat under his armpits, guards blood splattered here and there and lord only knows from hugging Al so much, but he was the better off of the two of them by a mile and a yard.

Al gets in and starts the water. He was in there for a long time, half just enjoying the water. After he steps out he looks in the mirror.

Matt waited patiently, near at hand, just in case. He heard the water stop and reached out gently. _*Alfie... You okay?*_

He was looking himself over in the mirror, not much of a pretty sight.. He closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them his wings were there. It was hard with that drug still in his system, taking far more energy than it should. Al looks at them sadly.

Matt opened the door slowly, sad violet eyes looking in. It hurt to see someone so proud in such a state, but it kept his anger burning strong. "Al?"

He jumps slightly turning to him.

Matt just looked at him with a mix of pity, love and apologies he couldn't voice. "You okay?"

Al shrugs hugging himself with both pairs of limbs. Memories buzzing in his head.

They had constantly kept him drugged. Whatever the stuff was numbed his strength. He had often punished his behavior leaving marks across his body. He could remember a fair amount of them but at some point they just blurred together. The day before he was rescued he tried to escape again. He had almost made it out, getting ready to fly off after finally managing to summon his wings. He had, had so much trouble gathering the energy that the drug sapped from him and kept it as a last resort. But in the end they had caught him, this time ripping out his precious feathers.

Alfred was very grateful for his wings, he kept the utmost care to keep them healthy and maintained. He loved seeing the world from the sky and the power to climb the wind. Seeing them torn apart like this hurt him deeply.

Matt stepped over, hands shaking near the tattered limbs. "Come on, let's get your bandages refreshed.

Al glanced at him and follows.

He reached out for his hand, trying not to look at his wings. Al latched on clinging tightly. He took him to his room again and sat him down, gently resetting his wrappings.

Al was staring at the ground. It had drained him a lot just trying to pull the wings out, he didn't have the strength to put them away again.

He gently tipped Al's chin up, making him meet his eyes. "Do you want your wings in or out?"

_*..in..*_ It hurt to look at them right now.

He leaned in, kissing his brow gently, sending a warm tingle through him and pulled his wings in like a warm embrace.

Al sighs and hugs him. Matt held him close, pressing his cheek into his hair. "It'll be okay..."

He clung for a bit, feeling helpless. Matt just held him in silence, letting him know he was here now, that he wasn't leaving no matter what.

Finally Al shifts pulling back. Matt kept his hands on his shoulders, watching him. Al looks up at Matt giving a weak smile.

He smiled back warmly, rubbing his arm. "Want to try a little more to eat?"

Al nods. He needed to get his energy back up, just the shower alone was draining. He half wondered if it was the drug or just his weary body. It was likely a mix of both. Matt pulled him to his feet and coaxed him down to the kitchen so he didn't have to leave him to cook.

Al glanced around finally recognizing where they were. Matt sat him down and gently asked if he wanted anything specific.

Al shrugs. He was good for anything really.

He ended up giving him soup again, unwilling to upset his stomach.

Al smiles pulling it over. He eats as much as he was able but it still made his throat sting. Matt was working on that. He brewed a pot of hot honey and lemon, hoping it was enough to soothe his throat.

Francis comes in. He had been upstairs checking up on Arthur. He smiles seeing them out of their room. Matt set the pot on the table and poured Al a cup before smiling at Francis. He looked tired though, worn and worried but determined.

Francis gets himself a drink sitting with them. "You look a little better now that you're washed up." He smiles gently. "If you want when you're done eating I'll give you a trim. Unless you want to copy Matthieu's hairstyle." He chuckles lightly fingering the locks. Al smiles at him.

Matt chuckled, getting a drink too and sitting down. "How's Arthur doing?"

"He's getting better, he should be back up soon." Al glanced to Matt worried questions in his eyes.

"He helped bring you home, and it just wore him out," Matt explained. It was a slight lie, but it was kinder than saying it nearly killed him.

Al nods feeling slightly guilty.

"He'll be okay," He smiled reassuringly. "We have Scotland and Norway on hand for when he got back."

Al smiles softly back clutching his hand. He held securely, just something strong for him to latch onto. Francis smiles rubbing Al's back gently. It was a long road, but they would make it, not because it was easy, but because they had to...

Al sighs taking a sip of his drink. It really did help some. Matt had been a singer at one point, so he was good with the little remedies. Al sits sipping it. Still trying to catch up to the fact he was home now.

They just let him, knowing it would take time for him to settle. His cup was empty now. He sets it down feeling somewhat better.

Matt smiled softly. "Did it help?"

He nods. Francis smiles. "Ready for a haircut?" Al nods again. Francis takes his hand leading him gently to the bathroom. Matt tagged along, momma bear mode still in effect.

Al avoids looking at the mirror this time, at least he was in long sleeved pjs to cover up the wounds. Matt had made sure he wouldn't have to look. He sat on the side of the bath, smiling gently.

Al stays focused on him as Francis trims and works at the knots. Matt spoke softly to him, telling an old story about Kuma trying to fish. Al smiles softly. It took a while but finally his hair was back to normal. If scalp slightly sore from the brush.

Matt smiled and asked Al if he minded sitting with Francis while he cleaned himself up. Al nods, running a hand through his hair. Francis takes him to the couch to sit.

Matt slipped off for a quick shower, coming back fresh in pajama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. Al sits on the couch with Francis, sleepily watching Scooby Doo. Matt sat beside him, smiling warmly. Al snuggles into his side hugging a pillow. He hugged him warmly, resting his head on his. Al sits there half asleep until he eventually drifts off. Matt joined him soon after, the two of them joined by their dreams.

Francis glanced over. He stands up throwing a blanket over them then goes to check on Arthur again. Arthur was paler than he should be, heavy bags under his eyes. Right now, he sat reading, glasses perched on his nose. He smiled tiredly as he came in.

Francis slides in beside him, "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely horrid." He croaked, chuckling dryly. "How's Alfred?"

"He's cleaned up now. They both fell asleep on the couch."

"Baby steps," He nodded. "Is he eating?"

"He wants too, he's trying. But apparently they damaged his throat as well.."

"I could try to soothe it." He offered then started choking.

Francis sits up rubbing his back. Arthur let it pass, but his voice was nearly gone. Francis sighs and hugs him. He hugged back, then signed asking if he could bring him a drink.

"Sure thing." Francis goes back downstairs coming back a few minutes later. Arthur smiled painfully, reaching for what he'd brought. It was some of the tea Matthew made earlier. Francis hands it over sitting back down.

He sipped it and sighed in relief. "Thanks..."

Francis smiles. Arthur drank gently, laying down when he was done. Francis hugs him pulling him into his lap. He snuggled in, just enjoying the closeness. Francis sits petting his hair. He yawned, closing his eyes.

They snuggle together comforting each other. They needed it. Eventually, Arthur passed out, needing to rest. Francis smiles kissing his head and settling with him. He slept peacefully in his arms.

Night crept on into morning. Matt woke first, sensing something off. Al was still snuggled next to him hugging the pillow. He watched him, idly petting his hair. Al huddles closer shaking slightly.

He pulled him into his chest, muttering to him. "It's okay Alfie, shh..."

The drug was wearing off. After being in his system so long he was having slight withdrawal, currently his dreams were filled with foreboding needles. Matt could do no more than hold him and talk, trying to ease his suffering.

Al clings to his shirt. It was a good while till he woke up.

He sat with him the whole time, getting desperate by the time he woke. "Alfie, please..."

Al looks up at him slightly sluggish.

Relief washed over him. "Oh thank god... Are you okay?"

_*Needles..*_ He clings. _*Needlebadneedlebad..*_

_ *There's no needles,*_ Matt cooed. _*No needles, I promise...*_

Al nuzzles into him. He rocked him, rubbing his back.

Eventually Al calms down. But he still shook lightly. Matt gently spoke to him, asking if he wanted anything. He shakes his head snuggling with him. Matt held him close, just whispering to him to break the silence.

Soon enough Al shifts looking around. Everything was neat and tidy, but it still had that loving, homely feel to it that some swore was magic, because everyone felt welcome in Arthur's house...

Al felt off though, his eagle was finally free again and making him particularly sensitive after being trapped so long.

Matt could sense it, in a weird way. Luckily, it was summer and the sun was high and warm. "Wanna go outside?"

Al looks up nodding hastily. Matt eased him up, leading him to the garden. Al was twitchy until they got outside. His eyes immediately latched onto the sky and clouds. Matt sat him in the grass, between oak tree and rose bushes. He followed his gaze and sighed, taking his hand. "When you're stronger, you can fly..."

Al sighs snuggling into him. He sits taking in the smells and sounds around them. Matt let him, being patient. He knew how wound up he got if he had to stay indoors.

Al's eyes were lined with gold, now that Eagle could reach him again it was hard pressed to leave anytime soon. Matt just kept a grip on his hand, trying to feed him strength. Al glanced around enjoying the wind. Luckily his glasses were found on the ground in his cell if slightly cracked. They could mend them later, when everyone felt better. They just sat in the sun.

Al starts smiling softly.

That made his heart swell. They hadn't stolen everything... There was still a bit of Alfred left.

Al blinks looking up. He heard someone pull in up front. Matt heard it too and jumped up, getting protective again. Al glanced at him slightly worried, he follows along behind him.

They head straight to the front. Matt made Al stay inside while he confronted their visitor. Al peeks around the corner cautiously.

Matt stood between the car on the drive and the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

Scotland stepped out the car, calm as could be. "Put your claws away lad, I came for Artie." Matt just nodded and shrank back inside.

Al looks up as he came back in. Matt took his hand as Iain walked by, sparing a reassuring little smile for Al on his way upstairs. Al watched him go then turns back to Matt. Matt was still glaring at the stairs, feeling a fool. Al frowns hugging him. He hugged back, rocking gently. Al grins softly tickling his neck. Matt squirmed, pouting softly. There was happiness in his eyes though, glad he was still there, just weak...

Al grins at him.

He couldn't help chuckling. "Wanna go back to the garden?" Al nods. Clinging to his hand. He took him back to the garden and lay back down. Al lays next to him watching the clouds. They just snuggle, getting some emotional healing. Al smiles happy to be outside again.

It was just nice. Iain came out to join them a while later, smoking by the back door. Al hears him but continues looking up.

"So, Uncle Sam," He called to Al in a lighthearted tease. "I hear you're throat's fuck...?"

Al looks over nodding.

"Want me to have a look?"

He lays for a second before sitting up. Iain came over, opting to ignore Matt as he knelt by Al. Al watches him. He touched his throat gently, just feeling. Al frowns slightly squeezing Matt's hand. Matt squeezed back, reassuring. Iain hummed. "Open up for me lad..."

He opens his mouth. Iain held his jaw gently, looking down into his throat. It was raw, with a few blister burns in places. At some point they got tired of his back talk and held him down pouring boiling water in his mouth.

He tutted, pity flashing through his eyes. "I can fix it, but its a bit awkward..."

Al blinks at him curiously.

He frowned, considering for a moment before leaning forward, blowing into his mouth like he was giving CPR.

Al blinks again startled.

He pulled back, letting his magic seep into his throat. "Told you it was awkward... It's the only way to get the charm in your throat."

Al nods but clings tighter to Matt's hand. Matt frowned, pulling Al close, but if Al focused, he would feel the spell slowly starting to work. It was designed to soothe his throat so the poor boy could eat.

Al gives Iain a smile though, he was glad for the help.

Iain just nodded, ruffling his hair and standing. "See you around kiddo."

Al nods laying back down and cuddling with Matt. Matt hugged him close. Iain went back in and went to find Francis.

He was downstairs making some breakfast.

Iain came in, stopping to smell what was cooking. "Sure smells like it tastes good," He chuckled.

"Better than you can make I'm sure." Francis smirks.

"Hey, sorry if I only know how to skin and smoke wild animals," He chuckled. "I've seen to Alfred.."

Francis looks up.

"He should find eating easier soon, though he might not trust me for a bit." Iain laughed.

"I'm almost afraid to ask.. But that's good, we can get some weight back on him." He smiles softly.

Iain grinned and helped himself to coffee. "Artie's refueling quickly too, so the house should be back on its feet soon enough."

Francis smiles. "Hopefully. He's been wanting to come down and see Al for himself."

"He needs to stay in bed a bit longer." He nodded. "Get up too soon and he'll wear himself out..."

Francis nods serving up some plates.

"Want me to fetch the boys?"

"If you could?"

He got to the back door and stopped, debating. "Boys?" Al looks up. Matt glared. Iain ignored. "France made food. You want to come in for it?"

Al thinks for a minute before sitting up.

"Or," He smirked. "We could just say bugger the frog and eat out here?"

Al smiles at that. Iain smirked and went back in, grabbing the plates for the twins and headed back out. "Here."

Al smiles taking his. Matt took his too, eating quietly. Iain watched, seeing how Al got on. Al eats slowly at first then a bit faster once he realized his throat didn't hurt anymore.

Both men smiled, pleased it had worked. "Keep it slow, remember." Iain warned.

Al pouts softly but slows down. If he ate too quick, he'd just be sick. Iain just chuckled and patted his shoulder, showing his rare, caring side.

Soon enough he couldn't eat anymore. It wasn't much but it was a start.

It was fine, he could finish it later, maybe. "Feel better?"

Al nods leaning into Matt. Matt hummed, snuggling him. He felt tired again. He was starting to get annoyed he wore out so easily.

"Baby steps, lad." Iain knew the annoyance well. "Gottae walk before you can run."

Al sighs laying back down. He still wasn't ready to go inside yet. It was a warm enough day, so letting him stay out wouldn't hurt anything. He let them be, taking the plates back in. Al lays on the ground watching the sky sleepily.

Matt snuggled close, watching with him. _*That cloud looks like a boat...*_

Al nods. He points to another. _*Starfish.*_

_ *Bunny.*_ Matt grinned, picking another.

Al smiles. They played this game for a while, just soaking up the sun. Eventually Al fell asleep again. Matt just sat guard, letting him rest. With the sun on him his dreams kept calm this time. A godsend, as far as Matt was concerned. He was going to start letting him nap out here everyday...

Back inside Francis watched them from the window. Iain stood beside him, frowning softly. "He's going to need that sun for longer than it's out..."

Francis sighs. "I know it won't be easy but.."

"I can make it stay, but it'll be hard... It means I can't play nursemaid to Artie anymore..."

Francis shakes his head. "No if we can get him up again it will cheer him up. Maybe we can leave the windows open or something.."

"Worth a shot..." Either way, he ended up knackered, so who cared? Francis sighs going to sit at the table. Iain just lingered, watching them all.


	3. Rainfall

Night rolled in and they had to go inside again. Matt coaxed Al in, but let him sit by an open window, just for the warm breeze. Al sits watching tv. Criminal Minds was on tonight. He had another pillow in his arms but really he wanted Mana..

Iain had disappeared that afternoon, slipping off to get the rabbit on a tip off from Arthur. Despite attempts to keep it hidden, he knew he still had it and figured it might help. However, the Scot wasn't back yet...

Outside clouds rolled in slowly building up for a storm later on. It was getting late now too. Matt was getting worried.

Soon enough the show was over, switching to the next. The second show was nearly over when the redhead returned, simply dropping the stuffed rabbit in his lap and walking off upstairs.

Al blinks before realizing what it was. He quickly gives up his pillow for the familiar friend. Matt just smiled softly. "So he actually got it..."

Al snuggles into the fabric with a sigh. Matt hugged him close again, letting him relax. Al leans on him starting to drift off again. Matt stroked his hair gently, just holding. Al was gone soon after. Matt followed quickly, content they were safe.

Only a few hours passed before the sky opened up. Matt woke, listening. He was on edge, paranoid. It was just rain for now but that might change later on. He sighed and settled back down, getting comfy. Al was still asleep. That was something at least... The storm poured on outside. He dozed off again after a while, snoring softly.

Al woke up though. He turns seeing the rain outside. The house was still, rain pouring to make the only sound. He shifts out of Matt's arms leaning on the sill watching it. It came down in sheets, making a dull grey blanket that blocked out the world.

Al sticks his hand out the window catching droplets on it. They were cold and sharp, but oddly refreshing. He smiles sitting there for a while before falling asleep again.

The rain stopped just as the sun rose, breaking through the clouds to make the sodden world shimmer and sparkle in its own special way. Al was still at the window, though slightly wet now. Matt woke and saw him, frowning as he gently lifted him back to the couch. Al curls into him. He held him close, ignoring the chilly damp on his shirt.

It might be trouble later on, with how weak his body was the immune system could be low as well. He decided to change him quickly, drying him off and warming him up.

Al woke up at the movement blinking sleepily.

He smiled softly, carrying on. "Hey Alfie... Just fixing you up so you don't catch a chill."

Al frowns, he fell asleep at the window didn't he?

"Something up?"

He shook his head, nothin to worry about anyway. Matt finished redressing him and sat him on the couch again. "Wanna go back to sleep?"

*_No.*_

"Food then?"

*_Yes!* _It seemed like he was getting more vocal. At least mentally.. His mind was healing. It was the first big step in this. He could regain all physical strength, but it was useless if he stayed broken inside.

Al smiles moving to stand. Matt stayed close, keeping him steady as they moved to the kitchen. His legs were unstable with one or two bones still mending but he refused to stay down if he could help it. Matt just tried to help as much as he could, taking most of his weight. It wasn't that much to take to be honest... But they make it to the kitchen all the same.

He sat him down gently and started fixing food. _*You feeling anything particular?*_

Al grins. *_Pancakes?*_

_*Done*_ He chuckled, setting about them.

Al smiles, he loved Matt's pancakes! He hummed happily as he made his best batch of pancakes, setting the lot down for Al. Al grins and digs in. He watched happily, glad he was eating.

All to soon he was full though. Al was slightly disappointed he couldn't eat the whole thing.

"It's okay," He smiled, putting it in the microwave. "You can finish it later."

Al smiles softly.

"Do you want anything else?"

Al shakes his head.

"Sit in the lounge?"

He shrugs. Really he wanted to get out, or at least outside. It was wet though... Matt didn't want him catching a chill. Al didn't really have a choice then. Matt sat him in the lounge, but opened a window so the dewy smells could reach him.

He settled into the couch hugging Mana again. Matt sat with him, constant watchdog. Al leans on him flipping through the channels.

It was quiet, peaceful. Birds sang outside. Al stops on CNN he was curious to know what had happened while he was gone. Matt watched curiously, hoping it was nothing bad...

Nothing major seemed to have happened. Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Al was thankful for that at least.

He hugged him comfortingly. "See, all good..." Al nods. They watch the news a bit more, then switch to cartoons.

The day went on Al starting to get board. Matt didn't know what to do, he was more focused on health...

Francis comes down greeting them before going in the kitchen to make Arthur tea. Matt yawned softly. He hadn't really slept last night and in this lull, his eyes were getting heavy.

Francis comes back with through, "I'm going to the store in a minute, anything you need?"

"We need more honey and lemon," Matt yawned. "And top up the first aid kit..."

He nods going upstairs with the tea. Soon after he comes back and leaves.

Matt was nodding dangerously now. He kept blacking out for a few seconds at a time. Al watched him from the corner of his eye. Matt couldn't keep fighting it. He passed out, slumping forward.

Al frowns. Matt had been worrying himself ragged again.. He had worry lines creasing his face even now... He looked horrid...

He didn't eat earlier either.. Maybe Al should make him something? Should he really be using the kitchen though... Matt would just get upset again... Al was so tired of laying around though, he could manage something simple right? Al gets up slowly making his way over.

The kitchen was pristine, everything in its place. Al's leftover pancakes were still in the microwave. Al wanders over to the stove. It stood proud by the wall, near the sink.

Al puts a pot in the sink to fill. It was hard to lift it onto the stove without his shaky hands sloshing it all over, and it frustrated him. He ended up spilling a bit on the floor too... And if he left it on the cooker, it would stain the glass top.

He growls at himself getting a towel. It was just silly little things... Like the fact that Matt always switches the cooker off at the wall when he's done, in case someone catches a switch.

Al goes to clean up. It didn't take long. He turns the knob to start the fire. It started with a hum and soon, the water started to bubble. Al turns going to look through the cabinets for what he wanted. They were kinda empty, which was why France had gone shopping.

He frowns stepping back to look better. There were odds and ends, but they needed more. Arthur rarely used this house.

Al sighs turning back to the stove and reaching for the pot. The handle spun away from him, like the pan was taunting him. He glares at it reaching again. It spun again, knocking into his hand from the other side.

The hot metal sizzled against his skin a bit of water sloshing over a well. He cringes pulling back shaking. The water hissed angrily on the stove, like an animal warning him away... Or gas being pumped into a chamber...

He panics eagle taking over urging him out and up just as the rain started up again. Matt was still out of it, but from his room upstairs, Arthur saw... Al managed to haul himself up the tree and settles in the leaves clutching his hand and shaking.

Arthur frowned, filled with concern. He waited for Matt to rush after him, but he didn't... He just got up, grabbed his walking stick and hobbled downstairs.

Al sits on the branch rocking, painful memories and his current helplessness taunting him.

Arthur struggled out into the rain, body trembling, voice croaky. "Alfred?"

Al jumped at the voice.

"Alfred, lad, are you okay...?" He coughed harshly, nearly falling.

Al frowns. Arthur looks terrible.

He also looked worried for him. "Alfred, come back inside, please... You'll catch your death out here...!"

Al frowns working his way down, more for Arthur's sake than his own.

Fretful eyes stayed on him the whole way. "Tell me what happened...?"

Al shrugs walking back in. Arthur followed him back, pulling the door shut behind him. "You're soaked... come on, you need to get changed..."

Al lets him lead, glaring at the stove as they passed it. Arthur followed his gaze, stopping to turn it off on their way. Al looks away again.

Arthur frowned, looking back at him. "Were you trying to cook...?"

Al doesn't respond.

He sighed. "Come on, change..."

Al walks off looking for clothes. Unfortunately he could only find t-shirts. Arthur sat at the table, having pushed it getting down the stairs. Al comes back hands in his pockets.

Arthur looked up, eyes fuzzy. "Al?"

He looks at him and sits.

"You get dry?"

He nods.

"That's good..."

Al watches him worriedly. He looked like he'd drop any second... Al's uninjured hand fidgets in his pocket.

"I should get back to bed," He muttered.

Al looks up. Arthur struggled up, starting for the door. Al gets up going after him. Arthur barely reached the stairs before he dropped, shaking with exhaustion. Al whines quietly kneeling next to him.

He just lay there, breathing short and heavy. Al pulls on his arm until he was somewhat in his lap frowning at him. Arthur just let him, clearly in pain. This was why Arthur had been kept away... Al didn't need to see this.

Al hugs him with his good arm, more taunting voices in his head. Arthur was like this because of him... He did this by being caught... This was his fault. His fault Arthur was suffering... His fault Matt was so stressed.. Al frowns emotions crashing together.

The front door cracked open, Iain coming back with a small sack of plants and roots. He stopped at the sight then rushed over. "What the fuck happened?!" Al whines, but it was pretty strangled. Iain just cussed and gathers Arthur up, taking him to the couch and stopping when he saw Matt... "Alfred..."

Al walks up to the doorway.

"Did you know Mata was sleeping?"

He nods.

"So why is Arthur down here?"

Al shrugs taking a half step back.

He sighed. "Can you find me something dry for him?"

Al nods going to the bathroom coming back with a towel.

Iain set about drying him off, looking Al over. "You alright lad?"

Al nods putting his good hand back in his pocket.

"Something wrong with your hands?" He was perceptive when it came to weakness.

Al shakes his head.

He frowned but dropped it, getting Arthur sorted. "You know why he was out of bed?"

Al shakes again. Iain tutted and took the blonde back to his room. Al sighs sitting back down on the couch. Matt groaned, shifting into him. Al looks at him sadly hugging with his good arm.

He looked burned out - he'd hardly stopped since he realized Al was missing. Al sighs nuzzling into him. He groaned, eyes twitching. Al frowns hugging tighter.

Matt was starting to wake again. Al watches wishing he'd stay asleep. Matt grunted and rolled over. Al rubs his back.

Iain came back down, looking drawn. "You hungry?"

He shakes his head again.

"Was he?" He nodded to Matt who had dropped off again.

Al shrugs.

Iain sighed, rubbing his head. "Where's Frogface...?"

'Store' Al signed with one hand.

He groaned irritably. Al hugs Matt again They had no choice but to sit and wait for him to come back.

Al snuggles with his brother, staring at the tv but not realy watching it. His left hand burned in his pocket and the taunts continued to swirl around his head. Iain had taken to watching Al, feeling something was off... But what?

He didnt notice. He wasnt paying attention to anything to be honest.

"Alfred..."

No responce.

"Alfred!" He said sharper.

Al jumped turning to him.

"When did Francis leave?"

'Half hour.'

"Why're you only using one hand?"

Al paused. 'Want to.'

"So not because the other has something to hide?"

He shakes his head.

"Show me your hands then."

He just grips Matt tighter looking at the tv again.

"Now, Alfred!" Iain's tone darkened dominantly.

Al shivers curling up as he pulled his other hand out. His eyes zoned in and he pulled him into the kitchen quickly. Al avoids looking at anything but the floor as he stumbled along.

Once there, he filled the sink with cold water and gently submerged Al's hand. Al winced curling it into a fist. He hushed him, coaxing his fist open. "Let the water ease it..."

Al just stares at the wall.

"How did you burn it?" He asked gently.

Al sighs pointing to the pot on the stove.

"You probably meant well, but you're too unsteady to play with hot things yet... Just wait till you've got some strength back."

His right hand fidgets.

"If you can't sit still, hold onto something..."

Al ends up stuffing it back in his pocket.

Iain just held his burn in the water, letting it numb slightly before popping the blisters. Al flinched not taking his eyes off the wall. He tended it then pulled it out, patting it dry. Al sighs.

It still looked bad, so he dabbed burn cream on it then wrapped it up. Al puts it back in his pocket afterwards.

At least it was treated... "You need to tell me if you get hurt, okay?"

Al just nods.

"I'm here to look after you, so you need to be open with me..." He only ever spoke to Arthur like this... And even then, only if he was really ill...

Al shrugs hugging himself. He just pulled him into a strong hug if his own. "I know I'm no one special, but I care too, alright..."

Al sighs hugging back. He just held him close, understanding the lain of insecurity. Sometimes, you just needed someone to hold you together for a minute. Al stays close for a bit before pulling back.

Iain kept a hand on him to steady him. "Where to?"

'Bathroom?' He needed to pee anyway.

He nodded and helped him to the door and let him go. Al sits on the toliet, to tired to stand anymore. Just taking the moment alone to sort his head. Or try to at least..

Iain waited patiently for him, pottering around a few more things while he was there. Eventually Al washed up and comes back out. Iain offered a hand, letting him chose. Al takes it, too tired to fight. He secured him. "I put Matt upstairs, if you want to stay with him?"

Al shakes his head. He wanted to let him sleep.

"Where to then?"

'Couch.'

Iain took him over. Al sits down pulling Mana into his arms, curling up and watching the tv again. Iain just sat nearby, knitting calmly.


	4. Building Nightmares

**Alright chapter four! Note about Al's nightmare in this chap, yes it did happen but to keep this rated T I won't go into detail, I plan on Lapin being my only M rated fic. ...At least for now..**

**Edit: Ok I got asked as to why Al seems to be so severe in autism at this point so I'll explain. Though large part of this is due to the trauma and being unable to comunicate for so long. Yes Al has aspergers and most of the time it stays at that level normaly, but in extreame situations like this or back in Captured (though part of that was also eagle) his nation powers allow him to scale up the spectrim until it's more severe. For example Italy is usualy easy going to go along with his current people right? While sometimes when he's in trouble he tends to lean more toward the mafia side.**

* * *

It was another hour and a half before Francis came back. By then, Iain had half a blanket. He didn't bother moving to greet him. Al was half asleep. Francis stopped for a minute surprised to see him without Matt.

"He finally passed out," Iain said, needles clicking softly. "I put him up."

Francis sighs. "About time..." He takes his bags into the kitchen. Iain sighed and got up, cracked his back then went to help. Francis sets them down and started sorting.

"Arthur was downstairs when I got back..."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know," Iain shrugged calmly, but his eyes were stormy. "He had crashed at the bottom of the stairs, soaked through."

Francis frowns thinking. "Alfred isn't wearing the same clothes he was in when I left.."

"He burnt his hand too..."

Francis looked up confused.

"Alfred, that is," Iain explained. "Scalds and blisters, the lot..."

"Do you know how?"

"Trying to cook, I think..."

Francis frowns.

"I don't understand it either..."

"Maybe he wanted to do something for Matthieu? Had to have happened after he fell asleep.."

"Who knows, with those two..." He sighed.

They finished up and closed the cabinets. Iain started on the pots, needing to do something. Francis went to check on the boys. He throws a blanket over Al who finally fell asleep and peaks in Matt's room.

Matt was out like a light, getting some much needed rest. Kuma had reappeared and had crawled on top of him in an effort to keep him in place. Matt grumbled and twitched, but he wasn't gonna move soon.

Francis smiles closing the door.

Just down the hall, Arthur made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper. Francis frowns going to check.

He lay in his bed, asleep, but looking frail and weak. He seemed uncomfortable, shifting. Francis walks over sitting on the bed. Arthur frowned, flinching. Francis ran his fingers through his hair gently. Arthur leaned in, frown easing a bit.

He smiles and continues for a while.

Eventually, he dropped to a deeper sleep, finally resting easy. Francis stays a few more minutes before leaving.

Iain stood at the top of the stairs. "How is he?"

"Sleeping better now."

He nodded. "Idiot could have really hurt himself..."

Francis sighs wondering what happened.

"Make sure he doesn't get up again..."

Francis nods.

Downstairs Al wasn't doing so well, he was pale and sweaty, trapped in the midst of a nightmare. The Scot headed back down, intending to pick up his knitting.

Al was pinned, he couldn't get free. The one man he bothered to recognize the face of looming over him.

Iain came in and frowned upon seeing him. He crouched beside him and stroked his hair gently. "Alfred..."

Al flinched drawing back. The man in his dream grinning as he strokes him in all the wrong ways.

Iain's frown deepened as he shook him gently. "Alfred..."

He was crying at this point.

Iain shook harder, voice calm and strong. "Alfred, wake up."

Al bolts up practically flying away, the gold in his hazy eyes more prominent than before.

Iain stayed his ground, green eyes buzzing with concern. They looked like Arthur's... "Shh... Just a dream... Just dreaming lad..."

Al sits trembling, talons raised defensively. The breeze from the window calling him out to the open.

"Alfred, look at me," He lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

Al hesitates. Drawn to the familiar eyes.

"Okay..." He cooed, offering a slow hand. "I won't hurt you..."

Al's knees gave out sending him towards the floor

His eyes widened and he reached out, catching him before he hurt himself. "Whoa!"

Al lay limp in his arms panting and shivering. Iain lowered him to the floor, sitting him against his leg. "Alfred... Are you alright lad?" Al was hot to the touch. Eyes glazed over slightly. Iain frowned, hefting him up like a child and carrying him to the medicine cabinet. Al whines squirming weakly dream still too fresh.

"Hey, hey, shh..." He stopped and just hugged him. "You're alright..."

Al shivers curling up. Iain sighed and sat on the floor with him, treating him like a child with a nightmare. It was more than a nightmare though.. That one man would sneak in at night sometimes, just after his injections..

Iain held his head against his shoulder, rocking him gently. "It's over lad... It's all gone, you'll be okay... You're safe now..."

Al sits clinging to the voice and crying. Iain just kept talking, knowing he needed it. Arthur had been in a similar state after the Blitz. He could barely walk for months. He just needed something solid... Something stable.

Eventually the tears slowed. Al sits feeling groggy and sluggish.

"There we are." He hummed softly, tenderly dabbing at his cheeks. "You feel a bit better now?"

Al shrugs. His head hurt and he was freezing.

"That's alright," Iain let it go. "Think you can stand and take some medicine for me?"

Al shifts trying, but he was extremely wobbly. Iain kept an arm around him, bringing him close as he pulled out a couple of boxes of tablets. Al lays against his shoulder. Why was it so cold...?

Iain got the pills out and held them to his mouth. "I need you to swallow these, alright?" Al opens up taking them. Iain waited for them to go then coaxed some water down him and lead him to the stairs.

It was hard going up Al ended up leaning heavily on him. In the end, Iain gave up and picked him up again. He'd tried, that was enough for him. He carried him to bed and tucked him in. Al rolls over snuggling into Matt. Kuma let's up, taking guard at their feet instead.

Iain let them settle then let them be, going to find Francis. Francis was sitting in bed next to Arthur reading. He crept in, leaning on the wall tiredly.

Francis looks up and frowns, "Did something happen?"

"Alfred's having nightmares... I think it's sparked a fever..."

Francis frowns. "You don't think he was outside earlier?"

Iain stopped, eyes widening a fraction. "That's why he was wet..."

Francis turns to Arthur petting his hair. "I'm guessing the burn scared him and he ran out.. He might be more damaged than we thought.."

"No shit on that one Goldilocks... We've got to be careful with him... He had a breakdown earlier..."

Francis sighs.

"Think Blitz fallout." Iain muttered, eyes turning to Arthur, laying empty and small. Francis frowns hugging Arthur protectively. What exactly happened..?

Only Al knew the answers to that, and the memories would be unreliable due to drug use and such... Not that they could ask them anyway - Al would break again. But if he kept it to himself how could they help? It would just continue to build until he broke either way..

"...Want me to talk to him later?" Iain asks.

"We have to try..."

"Might pay to let Mata help, but if he gets upset..."

"Then we'll be there for him.."

"I don't want a chain reaction."

Francis frowns at that.

"Alfred gets upset, Mata gets upset, then he gets protective and we get nowhere."

"Best to talk privately then..."

Iain nodded once. Francis sighs petting Arthur's hair again. How long would this take? Arthur cuddled into him.

It would be a long trek, but hopefully worth it... They needed him back.. They needed him back before it effected his people... They needed his sunshine as well. The house was unsettlingly dark... Iain was used to it, at least, but it would bring him down too, eventually.

Time passed and dinner came around. Iain went up, waking the twins gently. "Come on laddies, dinner time..." Al sits up groggily. He still felt horrible.. Matt grumbled, hefting himself up. Iain just smiled. "Don't worry, you can eat here, we just needed you awake."

Al sighs leaning on his twin. Matt snuggled, hugging him. He was still warm, and his chest rattled slightly.

Iain pulled out some more medication and a warm mug of honey and lemon for them. "You're due another dose." Al sighs taking it. He hates being sick.. Iain rubbed his back affectionately. "France should be up soon..."

Al nods snuggling into Matt, idly wondering about Arthur. Matt clung, asking about the brit. "He's fine lad. He's resting."

Al sighs. He couldn't get the image out of his head..

"Hey, look at me," Iain coaxed his head up, ignoring Matt's frown.

Al looks at him.

"He's fine," He insisted, fatherly. "So long as he stays in bed, he'll be right as rain in two shakes of a lambs tail."

A smile twitched on Al's face.

He smiled softly. "You ready to eat something?"

Al shrugs unsure, he wasn't very hungry the fever was getting to him.

"Try for me?"

Al nods. Iain looked to the door, waiting for France. He came a few minutes later carrying a tray. Matt took his and ate without complaint. Al muddled through his. Iain helped when needed, nothing but encouraging.

Al ended up eating a good bit of it before stopping. Iain praised how much he managed then coaxed a good drink of honey and lemon down him to ease his throat. Afterwards Al smiles and buries into Matt again. Matt cuddled him silently, eyeing the redhead suspiciously. Iain glanced to Francis, a silent "I told you so."

Francis sighs. Iain got up and left the twins be, pulling the door too, leaving a little crack to show Al he was still free to leave. Francis piles up the dishes. They just leave them with water and a bell to ring for help.

Al sighs after Francis left.

Matt pulled him closer. *_You okay...?_*

*S_ick..*_

*_Feel sick, or gonna be...?*_

Al shakes his head as he was attacked by a string of coughs. Matt rubbed his back, trying to help. Eventually it stops and Al slumps. Matt caught him and pulled him in again. Al snuggles in.

*_Want a drink?_*

Al nods. He got him a drink and helped keep him steady. Al sipped it down carefully before pulling back. Matt let him go, watching carefully. Al shifts leaning on him again. Matt hugged again, yawning softly. Al snuggles in gripping his shirt.

He held him close, humming an old lullaby for him. They sit cuddling for a while. Despite his efforts, Matt fell asleep again. Al lays him back down. Matt clung to his hand protectively. Al clings back.

He didn't want to leave him; even in sleep. Al sits with him curled up on the bed. Now he had nothing to do.

Perhaps he had some magical sixth sense, or perhaps he was just infallibly lucky, but a few minutes later, Iain knocked and crept it, a couple of books stashed under his arms. Al looks up at him as he comes in.

"Thought you might want something to do," His smile was oddly soothing. "You like reading, right?"

Al nods with a smile.

Iain slipped over with his small stack, setting them in his lap. "If your eyes start to ache, I think Artie's got audio books somewhere."

Al nods looking through them. He'd brought Harry Potter, a few by a woman called Enid Blighton and one called Fallen. There were a few unmarked books too. "Don't judge, He chuckled. "I like the writing style and they're fun little stories."

He smiles. 'Thanks'

"No problem," Iain chuckled. "Want anything else while I'm here?"

Al shakes his head.

"If you're sure," He got up and walked calmly to the door. "I'm just a ring away if you change your mind."

He nods. Iain slipped out and disappeared. Al settles in cracking open one of the books. As promised, they were all written in a way that was enchanting, spinning a whole world with words alone.

He snuggles into his brother continuing. Matt snuggled in, staying close. He sits there reading for a while. Matt dozed on. Iain returned with the next dose of meds. Al glanced over and sits up.

"Find a good book in there?" He smiled easily, friendly and lopsided.

Al nods smiling.

"Grand." He handed him the little cup of pills and a mug of steamy tea. "Bottoms up."

Al downs it without much fuss.

"Crackin." He smiled brightly then dimmed a bit and started to sign. 'How are you feeling?'

Al shrugs. 'So-so?'

'What's bothering you...?'

He sighs gazing at his lap. 'Useless..'

"No you're not," He said gently, tipping his chin back up. "You were caught off. Happens to us all..."

Al sighs gently.

"Just... How did they catch you?"

Al sits for a minute trying to remember. He waited patiently, wanting to see if he could remember. Al signed slowly words still hard to find. 'Walking, ambush, needles, can't move..'

Iain could piece it together from that. "Alright... Thank you, Alfie, I'll let you be..."

He nods curling into Matt again.

"Remember, I'm here if you need me..."

He smiles softly at that. Iain smiled briefly then took off to find Francis. Al watched him leave and clung to Matt.

Francis was in Arthur's room again, this time talking to him softly. Arthur mumbled, half there. Iain slipped in silently. "I need a word..." Francis looks up, gently slipping away from the Brit and following.

They went to the hall. "We were right... He was drugged."

He frowns. "Did he know what it was?"

"He could barely remember that it happened."

Francis sighs. "I'm half worried they'll try again.."

"They can fucking try!" Iain growled, surprisingly protective.

Francis chuckles slightly. "We should call Ludwig tomorrow, see if he's found anything.."

"There's an idea," He smirked, going back to his usual self. "Give him a bell."

He nods smiling softly.

"You go back to Art, I'll call."

"Alright." Francis goes back into the room. Arthur seemed to have woken some, groaning softly. Francis sits back down with him.

He opened hazy green eyes, searching for him. "Fr'ncis..." Francis smiles wrapping an arm around him. He cuddled in, weakly gripping his hand. Francis grips back kissing his head.

"Feel l'ke shit..." Arthur muttered.

"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed.."

"Alfred..." He stopped, coughing. Francis sits him up rubbing his back. He coughed up a bit of phlegm. Francis hands him a towel to clean up with. Arthur cleaned up and leaned into him again. The Frenchman holds him close.

"Hows Al?" He rasps.

"Other than a fever he's doing fine."

"He was outside..."

"Do you know why?"

Arthur shook his head. "Looked scared..."

Francis hugs him tight. "Iain said that his hand was burned.."

He frowned harder. "I-I don't... Remember, I..."

"Hey it's ok.. It's not your fault." France rubs his back.

He sighed and folded in. Francis holds him close humming softly. He huddled in, head hammering. He rubbed it gingerly. Francis picks up some pain killers from the nightstand and gives him a few. He knocked them back and cuddled up again. Francis adjusts the blankets and settles next to him.

He cuddled closer. "Francis..."

"Yes?"

"Read to me..." He was too lethargic to process words on paper right now.

Francis smiles, "Alright." He picks up a book settling in. Arthur lay his head in his lap, letting his voice soothe him. Francis pets his hair while he reads.

After a chapter or so, he dozed off. Francis smiles setting down the book. Arthur dozed lightly, gripping his trouser leg. Francis settles in turning off the light and hugging him close. He curled into his arms, staying close. The two drift off cuddling.

The night rolled on. Al had fallen asleep as well. Iain stood downstairs, tapping his foot as the phone rang in his ear. "Pick up..."

"Hello?"

"Finally." He sighed. "Look, you need to return to base... We might have info on how our eagle flew the nest."

"Alright, I'll be over tomorrow then."

"Make sure no one tags along..."

"Very well." Luckily Ivan had finally gone home.

There was a barrier around the building anyway. No one got within a mile of the house without the Scot knowing... That was by air, land and even underground. They talked a few more minutes before hanging up. One last med run to Al then he settled for the night, meditating more than sleeping.


	5. Haunted

**Ok this is twice as long as normal because I could not really find a spot that felt right to cut. Anyway lots of mental talk here so I've got a guide: (*) If you havent noticed by now is Al and Matt's link, (+) equals the evil voices, and (/) is Iain's wavelength.**

* * *

The night soon passed giving way to morning. The twins remaining asleep. Iain stayed sat in his room, eyes closed and magic humming from him. The house was quiet, other than Francis in the shower.

Arthur shifted in his bed, reaching for his missing lover. The other side was empty though. He groped and whined, getting upset. The water shuts off and Francis steps out, towelling off and dressing. Arthur had started crying in his sleep, reaching desperately for him. Francis comes back and frowns rushing over to him.

"Francis..." He hiccuped. "Please, m'sorry..."

Francis carefully picks the Brit up cuddling him. "Hey.. It's ok.."

"M'sorry," He clung desperately. "Please dun leave me..."

"I'm not leaving.. You didn't do anything wrong.."

Arthur burrowed into his shoulder, sniffling quietly. Francis holds him close rocking gently. He cried softly for a while before tumbling back to peaceful slumber. Francis sighs kissing his head softly. Arthur slumped, still gripping tight. His dream must have terrified him.

Francis gathers him in his arms deciding to bring Arthur downstairs with him as he started breakfast. Arthur just curled in, cocooned in a blanket to keep warm. He pulls up a chair to sit in cooking one handedly, holding Arthur close with the other. It was awkward, but worked somehow. He woke just as it was nearly done. Francis smiles at him. "Good morning."

"...Why're we in the kitchen...?"

"You had a bad dream, I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Oh..." He touched his cheeks, surprised to find them damp. "Sorry..."

Francis just smiles hugging him.

He sighed and snuggled in. "Did I wake you, or..."

"No, I came back in after a shower and saw you crying."

He just nodded, struggling to even remember what he'd been dreaming about.

"Do you want to go see the boys today? I think you gave Alfred quite a scare."

"I think I'd better," Arthur hummed. "Frightening him won't do any good..."

Francis smiles kissing him softly. He kissed back sleepily, yawning after. Francis chuckles sitting Arthur at the table and dishing out plates. Arthur waited patiently, trying to wake up a bit. Francis comes over setting one in front of him and sitting beside him with his own.

Arthur smiled and pecked his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Francis smiles back digging in. Arthur ate slowly, enjoying the food, but too tired to go faster.

After Francis finished his he gets up and cooks for the boys and Iain. All of them were still upstairs... Iain needed the food though, or he'd faint and the barrier would drop...

Francis would take the plates up first, then come back for Arthur. Arthur was fine with this. He let him go, humming softly as he finished eating.

Soon after Francis comes back down, puting his plate in the sink and standing next to him. "You ready?"

Arthur nodded softly. "All done."

Francis smiles picking him up and heading to the boys room. He stops before the door setting Arthur on his feet but keeping an arm around him. Arthur clung to the back of his shirt to keep upright, but kept it hidden as he shuffled in painfully. Francis supports him knocking on the door frame. Matt grumbled softly be said they could come in.

Francis walks in smiling as Al looks up at them. Matt was close, tired eyes weary. Arthur smiled in what he hoped was reassurance. "Morning boys... How'd you sleep?"

Al smiles softly at seeing him. He had been so worried since yesterday.

Arthur looked tired as hell, but managed to hide any tears or suggestions of them. He sat next to Al and petted his hand. "Feeling okay?"

Al smiles leaning over and hugging him. He had been wanting to see Arthur since he got back. Arthur hugged him as tight as he could, placing a fatherly kiss to the top of his head. Al's own grip was weak compared to his normal hugs. But he looked happy just to see Arthur alright.

It gave them both the boost they needed. Arthur just held him until he wanted to move, enjoying the contact. Finally Al pulls back smiling at him.

He smiled softly, keeping a hand. "Now I trust Francis has been taking good care of you?"

Al nods glancing at said man. Arthur just smiled, looking between them. Al turns back to Arthur gripping the hand. He squeezed and rubbed his knuckles gently. Al swallows before opening his mouth slightly.

Arthur quirked his head slightly. "Want to say something?"

It took a few tries before a quiet hissing voice sounded. "..mss o.."

Arthur smiled tenderly, pulling him in again. "Don't strain your voice... And I missed you too..."

Al sighs gripping him. _*Sorry..*_

"It's okay... Just need to take it a step at a time, okay...?"

He was grateful for Matt relaying but shakes his head,_ *Yesterday..*_

"What about it?"

The response was more pictures than words. Him up in the tree and seeing Arthur collapse. Matt frowned, guilt flooding through him as he passed it on. "Oh, nevermind that," Arthur smiled. "I'm fine now, just a bit tired was all."

Al hugs him again. Arthur held him close, rubbing his back. Al enjoys the closeness, all the while trying to put off Matt's guilt by trying to explain himself.

It didn't help much, but he appreciated the effort. They sit as the boys ate. Matt picked dejectedly. Al ate his ok. Francis watches Matt worriedly. He ate a fair bit but he didn't look like he wanted to. He just knew he needed to. It was a bit troubling..

Every time he looked at Al though, relief flickered in his eyes, followed by pity then rage. It looked like he needed a good vent session as well.. He'd spent months getting himself angry over this and it just had nowhere to go now Al was back.

Perhaps they could take him to an ice rink for a while... It would give them time to talk to Al too. There was an idea... Let him have a few rounds on the ice! Maybe ask Denmark and Russia to play a game or two with him. That would give Scotland enough time to try and worm some answers out of him...

He'd set that up later then. For now, they could rest... They still needed to heal. The plates were as empty as they could get now. The twins were encouraged to rest again so the others could talk. Al hugs Arthur one more time before they left.

As soon as they were outside, Arthur slumped in exhaustion. Francis hugs him close picking him up. He curled in, panting slightly. Just that trip had tuckered him out. Francis takes him back to bed. He huddled into it, quietly asking that he wouldn't tell the twins.

"I won't."

Arthur nodded softly, eyes drooping. Francis tucks him in and sits on the side.

"Where's Iain...?"

"Still in his room last I checked."

"What's he doing?"

"Meditating it looked like."

Arthur frowned. "Weirdo..."

Francis chuckles.

"Make sure he eats...?"

"I gave him a plate earlier."

"Doesn't mean he touched it..."

"True.. Want me to check real quick?"

Arthur nodded sleepily. Francis kissed him gently and stands up. Arthur settled in for a nap, cuddling down.

Francis goes over to Iain's room. He hadn't moved. A dull hum resounded in the dark room as magic radiated from him. Francis sighs mentally walking over. He didn't even flinch. He was in his own world.

"Iain.."

He flinched, eyes darting open, unfocused.

"You need to eat."

"Wha... It's the middle of the night!"

"No it's 9:30.."

He blinked, startled. "I just sat down..."

Francis sighs. He rubbed his tired eyes, sighing heavily. Francis rubs his back picking up the cold plate.

He sat for a moment before looking at the plate. "Whats that...?"

"It was breakfast but its cold now."

He shrugged and reached for it anyway. Francis rolls his eyes handing it over. He wasn't too fussy about cold food. All he thought about was the fact that he couldn't afford to run himself down right now.

"We need to get Matthieu out of the house when he's better.."

"So once he's caught up on sleep," He muttered. "Why?"

"He's angry and restless.. He needs to let it out somehow.."

Iain nodded and swallowed. "Good idea. It's an easy way to get Al alone too."

"Exactly."

"You can be smart if you try," He teased softly. "All going well, Mata should be up in a couple days."

Francis smirks.

He finished eating and offered him the plate. "Thanks."

"Are you going to actually rest now?"

He snorted. "Doubt it." He was naturally restless...

Francis chuckles. "Had to try."

"Artie put you up to it?"

"He was worried."

"He needs to relax..."

Francis chuckles again. "With Most the house sick? I doubt that will happen."

"He's sick himself, he needs to rest more than I do."

Francis just smiles softly. As much as they argued, they really did care for one another... They just refused to show it...

"Well anyway what do you plan to do then?"

He shrugged. "Playing nurse is literally the only game we have."

Francis chuckles.

"How is old Yankee Doodle this morning anyhow?"

"A bit happier I think. Arthur went to see him."

"Lemme guess, he acted like he was fine and it fucked him?" There was an impish glow in his eye.

"I only set him down while he was in the room, so there's that at least."

"So long as he keeps in mind that he needs to rest, he'll be fine."

Francis nods.

"Screw it, where's my knitting?"

"You left it downstairs."

He nodded and slipped off to get it. Francis takes his plate and fetches the ones from the twins before heading to the kitchen. He sat in his chair again by the fireplace, needles clacking softly. Francis goes to the kitchen washing the dishes. Iain hummed softly.

After the dishes Francis sits in the lounge with him. He smiled over softly, eyes flickering in the firelight. Francis smiles leaning back watching the flames. It was nice... Almost like the old days...

Out the window the rain came back. The gentle pattering soothed him, lulling him into a half daze. Francis looked about ready to doze off. The fire was dwindling... Iain got up, going to tend to it. Francis yawns, tired from running around all morning.

Iain set a few new logs on, but caught his hand on a coal. He yelped and pulled back. Francis looks up worriedly. He glared at the fire, a nice burn on the back of his hand now. Francis gets up grabbing his hand.

He flinched, wincing. "Hey!"

The blonde looks at it before pulling him off to treat it.

He sighed but let him. "I could have just healed it..."

"With what youve been putting out lately? I'd rather save the energy."

"Its just a burn..." he really was reckless at times... yes he had amazing amounts of energy, but the shield was taxing... Francis ignores that putting cream on it and wrapping it up. Speaking of which Al's bandages where probably due for a change as well.

Seeing his own reminded him. "I need to check on Al..."

"All done." Francis says finishing.

"Thanks..." He grabbed the first aid kit. "I'll be right back..."

Francis watched him go and sighs. Al sits in bed reading, he had offered a few of the books for Matt to look at too. Matt had rejected at first but was now absorbed in Harry Potter. Iain slipped in, impish grin on his face. "Aye up, got to the good part yet?"

Al glanced up smiling softly.

"Reckon it's about time we freshened you up," He wiggled the kit. "Let's see that hand of yours."

Al fidgets handing it over, he should probably wash up a bit as well.

Iain unwrapped it and checked it out. "Could do with another rinse... why not hop in the shower and we'll fix you up when you're clean?"

Al nods shifting to get up.

He watched closely. "Think you'll be okay by yourself?"

Al nods. He'd done it before, he'd be fine.

"Alright. I'll be here to patch you up when you're done."

Al shuffles into the bathroom slowly, undressing and peeling off the bandages. Everything must be all sticky and grimy... He probably reeked too... And Iain would need to see every last pitiful blemish when he came back out...

Al starts up the water but didn't step in just yet, now that he had an easier time with it he wanted to check his wings. They had been giving off a slight itch lately.

They would likely still be pathetic though... _**+He was pathetic, getting caught and beaten so easily. Some nation you are, Mr. America+** _

Al flinched glancing over his shoulder. A few feathers floated to the floor signaling an emergency molt. Normally birds lose and regrow feathers a few at a time to keep flight able, but Al being bipedal he could lose them all at once without much consequence if he needed. Not only where feathers plucked they had clipped any that remained. Al frowns fingering for anymore loose ones before folding his wings and throwing away the feathers.

Even those feathers were lackluster and drab... A physical reflection of how low he'd been beaten... Al frowns stepping into the shower. Letting the water pelt down on his stinging back. At least it would wash away some of it...

Al scrubs his skin, almost wishing the marks would come off. If anything, it just made them sorer. Scabs peel, only half set, blisters popping into puss... It stung but it felt relieving at the same time. Bits of him washed away, pieces of his horror being swept down the drain.

Eventually there was nothing left to wash and he shuts off the water. Al slips on some boxers and sits on the tub resting for a minute. He was bone and tattered skin... _**+Pathetic+ +Useless, completely useless+ **_The once proud eagle hides his face in his hands.

_**+They should have left you there+ +You could have gotten someone killed, making them rescue you like that!+ +So selfish!+**_

Al shivers clamping over his ears. Outside Kuma was pawing at the doorknob he could smell blood..

Iain frowned, following the bear. "...Alfred? You in there?"

Al was zoned out again. Trying to get rid of the voices.

"Alfred?" He knocked harder. "I'll come in."

No answer.

He frowned and opened the door. Al was still on the side of the tub eyes scrunched closed and hands on his ears. Iain went straight to him, crouching before him and laying his hand on him.

Al flinched poor eyesight unable to see him.

"Alfred, look at me... Whatever is in your head, it isn't real..."

Al trembles slightly they sure sounded real..

"It's not real," He eased his hands down, brushing back his damp hair. "Trust me..."

_**+Trust him? He let them take you.+**_

'No.. He didn't know..' Al tried to counter.

_** +That's just what he wants you to believe! I bet he knew all along.+**_

"Alfred, breathe... Hou need to calm down..."

Al whines curling into himself. Kuma sits debating about getting Matt, they needed to know what he was thinking.. Iain could check... But it would be invading his privacy on several levels... He tried coaxing him out again..

Al looks up at him trying to focus on his voice. The Scot was slowly drowning out those voices, a magical quality cutting through the self hate. Al's trembling lessened and he started breathing again.

"There we are, you're doing good," He cooed, stroking his hair gently, keeping a firm grip with his other hand.

Al clings leaning onto his chest.

He gave in, wrapping his arms around him again. There was something out his arms... They were protecting, safe... Kinda rough, but oh so fatherly and comforting. "It's okay..."

A few tears slipped through.

Iain rubbed his back, leaning into his hair. "They can't hurt you... I'm the only one here, they aren't real..."

Al sits clinging for a while before he finally calmed down. He sat patiently the entire time, wrapping a towel over him in the meantime. "You ready for me to wrap you up again?"

Al nods softly.

"Come on." He helped him up and took him back to the room. Matt had gone down for food.

Al walks as best he could and Kuma pads after them. Iain gave him the support he needed though. He sat him on the bed and couched in front of him again. "I found a disinfectant cream. We'd better use it before anything turns too nasty, hm?"

Al nods again, petting Kuma with his right hand.

"Alright," He squirted a bit in his hand. "Sorry if I'm a bit rough..." He was actually extremely gentle, it was just the calluses on his hands. Al flinched slightly at the cold, skin still extremely tender. Iain just went as soft as he could, working the cream into his cuts and burns. Al kept his good hand on Kuma letting out his tension. He just let him, only stopping him when he needed to tend to the arm.

Al looks up once he was done eager to get dressed again. He handed him some soft pjs, long sleeved and trousers. "I'll go tell Mata you're done."

Al changed quickly, taking Mana into his arms and curling up in the bed. Iain slipped out and soon, Matt took his place. Al looks up as he comes in. Kuma looks up as well wanting food.

"Kitchen." Matt grunted at the bear before crawling into bed and hugging Al.

Kuma moves off. The bear knew he was frustrated but he still wished for him to get over it quickly.. Al huddles in. Matt curled around him, holding him protectively. _*You okay...?*_

_*Yeah..*_

_ *Al... I know when you lie to me here...*_

Al sighs huddling in.

_*Please... How can we help if we don't know what's wrong...?*_

Al clings. _*..voices..*_

_*...what voices...?*_

**_+If you tell him, he'll think you've gone mad!+_**

Al shivers griping him.

_ *Al...* _

_**+He doesn't actually care, he just wants to laugh at you.+ +He wants to laugh at how pathetic you are!+**_

Al whines. _*..stop..*_

_ *I-I didn't do anything...!* _

_**+He's going to hurt you. He's lying about loving you, he hates you! He's angry that you were saved!+**_

He curls up griping his ears again.

_ *Alfie?!*_ He was getting scared now.

_ **+He was so happy when they took you...+ +Maybe he organized the whole thing...?+**_

He was crying again.

_ *Al, please! Answer me!*_

_**+How annoying. You can't keep it together for five minutes, can you.+ +How did anyone ever put up with you?++Disgusting excuse for a nation!+**_

Why was he hearing this? They sounded so real..

They were starting to sound like people... Fellow nations, men and women he loved and that loved him back. The cruelest of them all sounded like Matt... But none had that soothing Scottish growl that was calling to him again now, telling him to block out the others.

Al lays trembling. He wanted to escape, he wanted the freedom the sky brought, he wanted to be strong again.

"Alfred, come on," The voice cut through like a knife. "They're not real, you know you can block them..."

He flinched glancing up. Iain leaned over him, strong hands gripping his shoulders as Matt lurked nearby. He looks at them pleadingly reaching his hand out. They both took one instantly, violet and green both reflecting concern.

_ *Don't hate me..*_

_ *We don't... We couldn't. We love you Alfie...*_

_**+Lies!+**_

Al clings to both hands and his brother's voice. Iain keeps muttering to him and Matt keeps projecting his thoughts, just trying to batter the voices away. Al keeps them close, not wanting to be left.

That much was clear... "Alfred...?" Iain pulled his attention.

He glanced up.

"You talk with Matt in here," He tapped his head gently. "Don't you...?"

Al nods.

"Would you let me do the same?"

Al blinks. Was that possible?

"It would only last for a little while, but it would mean you can talk to me without going through Matt..."

Al glanced to Matt, It was his link too.

Matt frowned but nodded. _*Your choice...*_

Al pulls him closer nodding. Matt snuggled and Iain pressed two fingers to Al's forehead. "Deep breath..."

He breathes in. There was a slight warmth, that spread through his body, soothing him. _/Done./_

Al looks up.

_/This works, right?/_ He smirked softly.

_ *Yeah..*_

_ /Brilliant... Want to tell me what's wrong?/_

Matt frowns._ *Why can't I hear...?*_

Al hugs Matt slightly confused. _*..voices..*_

_ /Voices?/_

_*Bad voices...*_

_ /Explain?/_ Matt just listened to Al. He just responded through memories, clinging to his brother. A few of the more troublesome memories from before slipping in as well.

They were disturbing to say the least... Matt couldn't handle it and ended up shutting it out half way through, getting pale and shivery. Al tears up again clinging to him. They were both falling a parent now... Iain projected onto both of them, trying to soothe. What Al had shown was disturbing though...

Al grips close. _*I'm sorry.. Don't hate me..*_

_ *I don't... I couldn't...* _

_/It's okay.../_

Al hugs Matt as tight he could manage. Matt hugged back just as tight. Iain just sat, watching. He needed them, he needed them all.. Iain eventually scooted in, rubbing his back.

It took a while for him to calm down. By then his stomach ached for food again, the emotional break enhancing it. The trick was, Iain could sense this now. He got up, planning to head down and fetch him something. Al glanced up as he moved, keeping his death grip on Matt. He glanced back then just left.

Al sighs snuggling into his twin. He cuddled back, hiding under the covers with him. Al clings. Matt coos softly. He listens more than sees, glasses still placed off somewhere.

A few minutes passed when the door clicked open again. Al's eyes blinked open. Matt peered out suspiciously.

_/Relax, it's just me./_

Kuma walks in behind him. He was carrying a tray of soup and soft rolls, with juice and warm honey for Al's throat. Al shifts but still clings to Matt. Matt kept close anyway.

_ /Thought you might want a snack?_/ Iain set it down.

Al sits up reaching for it. Iain handed him a bowl and spoon. "Careful, its hot..."

Al takes it eating slowly, his body needed it but his mind didn't want it. At least he was eating... Matt picked at his. Al noticed, he felt bad now.

After getting a glimpse of life in that cell, Matt felt nauseous... That was his fault too.. Matt couldn't help it... having been through so much, how could he not think about it?

Al had fought back as hard as he could.. But with that drug and his deteriorating body it just got harder as time went on.

**_ +Any excuse.+ _**They laughed.**_ +You wanted it to happen, didn't you?+_**

Al grips his spoon tighter.

**_ +You let them violate you. Did it feel good?+_**

Al growls at them, the spoon bent slightly a shadow of his former strength. Iain frowns, laying his hand over his. Al looks up at him.

His eyes showed concern again. _/What are they saying...?/_

Al gazed back at his lap just opting to sign.

_ /Eat up, you need it.../_ He let go, standing to leave again. Al sighs swirling the soup and taking another bite. Iain left, needing air.


	6. Hidden Wonders

**Ok for those who avoided Lapin due to the M rating, small reference here: basicly Iggy and France have also unlocked spirit animals (though out of pure accident XD I'm not sure if it will even be used in the future) and the band mentioned is sort of a training wheel thing.**

* * *

The rain still fell lightly a ghost of thunder in the distance. He went and stood outside anyway, lighting a cig. Francis glanced out the window seeing him. He stood by the wall, mostly shielded from the rain, dark grey smoke dancing around him. Francis walks to the door stepping out to him. He didn't move, busy watching things appear in the smoke. A rabbit, a bear, an eagle...

Francis leans next to him. "What did you find?"

"A tidbit of hell..."

Francis gazed out at the lawn crossing his arms.

Iain explained loosely what Al had shown him by mistake, trying not to go into too much detail. Just skimming it made him shudder.

Francis clenched his eyes closed hiding the shifting pupils. Since the whole collar thing he had gained a bit of control, weaning of the band, but it was still hard.

Iain just offered him a smoke; hand shaking. Francis takes it without complaint. Arthur wasn't going to take this well... Maybe they should leave that til he was stronger... It was a good idea but they'd need to hold him down either way..

So many complications... if it wasn't his nephew, Iain would have packed it in already...

Ludwig should be over soon, maybe they were a little closer to wrapping things up. It was still a long road to getting Al back to himself again... But perhaps they could get closure.

Maybe... for now, they just needed to calm down... They stand by the wall trying to ease the tension. They get through most of the packet before they do though...

Francis rubs his head a bit. "Should we bring Arthur or Matthieu down?"

"I don't even know... its up to you..."

Francis leans back against the wall. It was probably best to leave someone with Al though.. Iain was linked up, but physical company was better... Arthur was still worn down from this morning as well.. It looked like it'd just be the two of them then.

Iain suddenly jerked up, eyes alert and smouldering.

"What is it?"

"He just crossed the boundary, down the drive, black Volkswagen... he's alone..."

Francis sits up going down the path. Iain followed, eyes like acid, boring a hole in the world. They stepped up to the drive as the car pulled up.

Iain stood, almost guarding the door. He folded his arms over his chest, nodding to the new arrival. "Germany."

Francis stood by him as the German stepped out. He was in casual wear, or as casual as Ludwig could stand. "Scotland."

"We've got some new information..."

"As do I."

"Come in. I'll make coffee."

Francis lead the way back inside.

They sit around the kitchen table, steaming mugs in hand and grim faces all around. Francis glanced between the other two. Ludwig sits staring into his mug for a moment.

With a tired sigh, the Scot started to share what they knew. Francis grips his cup tighter. Iain managed to keep his voice level, but his eyes smoldered. By the time he finished Francis's hands shook slightly. Ludwig sighs rubbing his eyes.

"That's all we've got so far..."

Ludwig sits for a moment taking it all in. They let it sink in silence.

Finally the German sighs. "We might have an idea on what that drug was."

He quirked a brow, eyes alert.

"According to one of the prisoners it was some sedative and paralytic hybrid, it wasn't enough to knock him out, but it should have drained his energy quite a bit.."

"That would explain why he's been struggling to move about for longer than a couple minutes at a time..."

"How ever he occasionally did manage escape attempts. How though is uncertain."

"Dumb luck and stubborn determination, I'd wager..."

Francis smiles sadly.

"Are there any lasting effects to this drug?"

"As far as we could tell there shouldn't be. They needed to reapply it every 12 hours so it should be long gone by now."

Iain frowned, thinking to Al's issue with the voices. What was causing that? It could just be his own depression..

That was an idea... they needed to talk to him...

"We haven't been able to find out who the leader was though, unfortunately he was away during the rescue.."

"Do we have the rest of his workers in our custody?"

"According to Russia any that he didn't deem a prisoner he killed. The ones we have are imprisoned right now."

Iain cussed angrily and slammed his cup down. How were they meant to get information with all of their sources dead?!

"They do have a second base though.."

"I just need one high ranking officer alive. I don't care what language he speaks, just check him for bugs then bring him here."

Ludwig nods. "We are still working out plans at the moment, I'll update you when we move in."

"Drop a message, keep an eye on Russia." he was going to add an electronic frier to his shield tonight...

Ludwig nods taking his leave. Iain saw him out and locked up. Francis sighs holding his head. Iain slumped back into his chair. They sit trying to put themselves back together. It took a while, and even then, images kept interrupting his thoughts.

There was a noise up at the top of the stairs.

Iain jerked up, dashing to the bottom of the stairs. Al glanced up from were he was, clinging to the rail. One foot had slipped out from under him as he tried to go down the stairs.

Iain rushed up to him, kneeling by his side. _/What're you doing out of bed?/_

Francis watched worriedly. Al shrugs, he just wanted to walk around.

_/If you needed some air, you know you can call me now.../_

Al grips the rail. Iain sighed and helped him up, keeping him steady. Al just wanted to prove to himself he could do it.. But he couldn't... not yet... Al sighs.

_/Pace yourself or you'll break yourself.../_

Francis stays nearby as they came down. Iain was trying to let him do it alone, but couldn't let him fall. He guided him to the couch. Al sits down as Francis sat back in the chair.

_/What did you come down for?/_

_*Out of bed..*_

_/You just wanted to get out?/_

Al nods.

_/...Would you like to go outside for a while?/_

_*Yeah..*_

Iain offered a hand, eyes warm. Al takes it standing again. He lead him to the garden, letting him sit on the patio and enjoy the fresh sweet smell of rain dampened trees and grass. Al sighs sitting down. Francis let them be, going to check on Arthur. Arthur was still sleeping, peaceful in this round of rest.

Al gazes out across the lawn. Everything shone. Iain was smoking again, making smoke animals. It was pretty. Matt would probably be pissed that he got up after Al kicked him into the shower, but right now he didn't care. A good soak might help him chill a bit... Al smiles listening to the birds chat and the trees creak off in the distance.

That smile was worth it. It lifted the Scot a bit, contentment accidentally radiating through their new link. Al closed his eyes picking out different sounds and trying to guess what made them. It was a game he often liked to play when he was out in the woods.

Iain closed his eyes and played a game of his own. He liked to listen to the world sing. The forest sang his favorite song. Al could hear birds arguing over what to put in their nest, deer running through the trees, someone stomping downstairs.. wait...

Iain turned to the door, frowning at the interruption to his music. Who was walking like heard of elephants? Al sighs. It was Matt...

_ /If he doesn't break that bad mood of his../_

Al reached out to him showing where he was. He soon joined them outside, relaxing in the fresh air. Al glanced up at him. His eyes softened, fixing on the sweet blue sky above._ *Hey...*_

Al smiles at him, taking his hand. He squeezed tight, his usual calmness starting to show again now he was rested. Al pulls him down next to him. He sat and pulled him into a hug, more comforting this time. Al smiles telling them about what he could hear, just wanting that contact.

Matt listened attentively, offering something extra like the soft hiss of tobacco burning, or the babble of a brook nearby. That one pair of birds were still arguing, the female was getting fed up. Matt chuckled, mentioning that it reminded him of France and England.

Al laughs, he even managed to make a bit of sound because of it. Matt beamed, hugging him tight. Pride drifted over from somewhere too... just a sliver. Al smiles hugging back. His throat tickled now though. It was a start. If he could make noises, he could get his voice back. He coughs lightly a bit before it settles again.

They just sat outside, letting the company soothe them. Kuma comes out as well sitting in the shade. Matt petted him absently.

Al glanced off to the side, a new sound off in the distance.

Matt followed his gaze. _*What do you hear?*_

_*Somethin big..*_

_/What does it sound like? Machine or animal?/_

A snort and Al tilts his head. _*..boar?*_

_/In England? I highly doubt it.../_

Al frowns closing his eyes again. Matt copied, trying to suss it out.

It was definitely some kind of animal trudging through the brush.. Maybe Iain was wrong... someone could have set the beast loose... Al couldn't place it.. He stands up wanting to look for himself. Both men were on him in an instant. Al blinks surprised.

Iain frowned and stepped back, but Matt stayed. *_Where are you goin?*_

He blinks again. _*Wanna look.*_

_*It might be dangerous...*_

Al sighs sitting back down. Matt hated to tell him no, but he didn't want him getting hurt... _*I'm sorry...*_

Al was curious.. It sounded huge! Like a horse or a bear.

Iain was getting curious too... it was infectious... _/Come on, let's go look!/_

_ *But..!*_

Al just smiles dragging Matt up again. They head off this time, Scot taking the lead but letting Al direct. They trudge on getting closer, Al half enjoying the grass on his feet. It was a lovely sensation, and so long as they stayed within a mile of the house, no one would be able to see them anyway.

They stop as the thing moves again not too far off. Al catching a flash of white. Matt frowned and Iain headed towards it. Al could definitely hear it now. It really did sound like a horse, but in the forest? It was odd... perplexing even... hence why Iain wanted to catch it.

Al steps forward moving a branch out of the way. Matt shifted a log and Iain hopped over a ditch, looking about. Al looks out into a small clearing. It was definitely horse shaped, pure white and long silvery hair, but then again it wasn't..

A unicorn? Iain stepped back instantly, eyes filling with subtle distrust.

Al blinks turning to Matt, _*You see that?*_

Matt nodded, eyes shining in wonderment. _*Its beautiful...*_

Al looks back over tilting his head. It just stood there, tossing its head as it watched them. Al glanced at Iain.

He looked like he was waiting for it to pounce. It was subtle, but his eyes simmered, body tense. Al frowns at that. Was it dangerous?

Not generally, but they could get protective over their young, since they were so rare. Thankfully, this one was alone...

Al glanced back over to it, he had never seen one before. They were rare in themselves... Matt tried edging closer, but was stopped instantly. _/Give it its space.../_

Al glanced at Iain._ *Should we go?*_

_/...Best give it its space.../ _

_*But I wanted to watch __it...*_ It turned its head to them.

Al watches it then pokes Matt. _*I'll find you_ _jackalope?*_

*_But... unicorn,*_ he whined. He really wanted to pet it... Al smiles at that. Matt had a ridiculous love on any animal...

_/We're going back. Francis is going to be wondering where you are.../_

Al smiles clinging to the older twin. Matt snuggled in and Iain steered them back to the house, just a little too fast to be relaxed. By the time they got back Al's legs were shaking. It was the longest he had walked since getting back. They must have covered half a mile, so he'd done well.

He sits down on the couch tiredly. Matt sat with him, still in awe of the shiny beast. Al snuggles into him flipping through the tv. There were a few films on, game shows, old British comedies. He just leaves it on something random, laying next to Matt. They snuggled in, just watching together.

Al grips him with one hand, close to dozing off. Matt just held him, content if he needed to rest. Al passed out soon after. Matt just sat with him, letting him rest.

Al's dreams were filled with unicorns and Monty Python. It was quite a comical mix. Iain was treated with the image of unicorns in top hats, singing 'always look on the bright side'


	7. Of Red Heads and Unicorns

**Gah I got a review wanting some Rusame but I dont know when I'll be able to bring Ivan back, let alone how to play him..**

* * *

Later in the day Francis came in with drinks and snacks for everyone. They smiled and took them, thanking him.

Al wakes sleepily at the smell. Matt grinned and wafted it under his nose. He woke up a bit more leaning in. Matt kept it just out of reach, teasing him.

He pouts. *_Cookie..*_

_*Gotta sit up.*_

Al sits up leaning on the back of the couch. Matt smiled and gave him his share of treats. Al munches on them contently. Iain slipped his over to him. He was rather fond of sweets, but he'd rather keep the blonde smiling a bit longer...

Francis took some up to Arthur.

He was awake now, fringe pushed back as he read peacefully. He smiled when he came in Francis smiles sitting next to him with the plate. "Did you bring tea too?"

"Of course." He hands him a cup.

Arthur took it with a big smile, sipping it before giving him a soft kiss. "Perfect."

Francis smiles. "Matthieu seems to finally be cheering up."

"That's wonderful," he hummed. "Perhaps he just needed a good sleep, hmm?"

"That, and he tells me he saw a unicorn out in the woods." He smirks.

Arthur smile just grew, eyes sparkling. "They're coming back... Finally."

Francis smiles wrapping an arm around him. "He seemed pretty excited about it."

"As he should be," he cuddled in. "It's rare they saw one at all, let alone it not trying to chase them off."

Francis hugs him close. Arthur snuggled, chuckling happily.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, but not quite there yet... Couple more days of rest?"

Francis hugs him rubbing his back. Arthur let him, drinking his tea. Francis sits cuddling, thinking over what they had learned today. It was a lot, but at the same time, it was nothing. There was still so much they didn't know...

He grips tighter remembering what Al had let slip..

Arthur frowned, reaching up to gently stroke his face. "You okay...?"

He blinks. "..yeah.. I'm fine.."

"You seem a bit distracted..."

Francis sighs thinking for a moment. Arthur sat patiently, eyes soft, concerned.

"...Ludwig came over earlier.."

He nodded slowly. "Have they found much yet?"

Francis tells him everything the German said then paused. "..also Alfred has been hearing voices.."

That made him frown deeply. "Did we consider psychological trauma after what happened to him?"

"It's not just that though.."

"What is it...?"

"Iain tapped into the twins link to ask him about the voices.. He accidentally let a few memories slip.."

Arthur closed his eyes and pressed a hand over his mouth. "Tell me later... I'm not quite ready yet..."

Francis grips him close. Arthur hugged him comfortingly, rubbing his back. Francis snuggles in.

"It'll be alright," Arthur cooed. "We'll manage..."

It was amazing that Al was as put together as he was.. Maybe they still had hope.. Or maybe he was just waiting to crack... It was hard to tell...

They sit hugging for a bit. Arthur yawned. Francis smiles softly.

Arthur kissed his jaw. "Lay with me a while...?"

"Sure."

Arthur smiled and settled down with him. Francis smiles back hugging him. Arthur cuddled for a while then slipped off, dozing happily.

Francis smiles at him. He was so peaceful... He really didn't need this spoiling with details of Al's imprisonment... Not yet...

Francis kissed his head hugging him close. Arthur smiled serenely.

Back downstairs Al was getting bored. Tv only did so much and his mental itch to do something was irritating both of the men with him. There had to be something he could do..

Iain got so annoyed he actually offered him his wool. /_If I let you knit will you settle the fuck down?/_

Al twitched at that, he didn't know how though.. Leatherwork and carpentry he did pretty well in but he never knitted before.

Iain softened slightly as the vibes came over. _/I can teach you, if you want?/_

_*Maybe..*_

_ /C'mere,/_ he nodded to the armchair next to his, fishing out another pair of needles. It was a weird honour in a way - Scotland rarely connected with people like this anymore...

Al moves over sitting next to him. Iain gave him the needles and let him pick his wool before taking him through it step by step. Al stumbles through it, clumsy at first. He was surprisingly patient though, determined to get him going strong.

It wasn't just the newness of it, it had been a while since he did anything dexterous but this was a good way to build up his coordination again.

Either way, it was keeping him entertained. /_Do you craft anything normally?/_

*_L__eather, wood, models..*_

_ /Models?/_

_ *Planes, cars, figurines from Kiku.*_

_/You'll have to show me sometime./_ He was smiling softly, fingers twirling around his own knitting.

Al smiles back.

_ /...Any other skills?/_ Honestly, he wanted Al talking. He wanted to get his brain good and going again.

_ *Puzzles?*_

_ /That's a pretty broad topic there./_ He chuckled.

_*You ever play Zelda?*_

_ /Do I look like the kind of person to play video games?/_

Al shrugs. _*It's fun*_

_ /I prefer to work with my hands... I hate staying still and pressing buttons.../_ Even now, his foot was tapping.

Al shrugs, it depends on the person he supposed. Iain was hands on. He couldn't help it, he was made for action. Al was that way sometimes, but games kept his mind active too.

Each to their own... Iain hummed softly.

Al smiles looking back at his hands.

Due to their link, Al could now hear the song in his head. It was bright, cheerful, with pretty lyrics sung by a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ireland. He smiles glancing to Matt. Matt was happy just watching tv. He looks back to his hands again.

_ /If you've had enough, I can find you a rubix cube or something.../_

Al shrugs continuing. Iain left him to it, head filling with song again. They sit content for a while.

_/Hmm... I'm going to go check the others./_

_*Ok.*_ Al moves back over to Matt. Matt leaned on him, happy as can be. Iain slipped off upstairs.

Francis was still cuddling with Arthur.

He looked in and chuckled softly. "Should've known..."

Francis shifts slightly at the voice. Iain tilted his head, seeing if he woke.

He did but slowly. Iain leaned in the doorway, just waiting. Francis turns seeing him.

"Morning," Iain smirked.

"Hey.. What time is it?"

"It's actually 3:40pm." Iain shrugged.

"Hmm.." Francis scratched his head.

"You've been up here about four hours..."

Francis sighs. "I guess I was tired.."

Iain shrugged. "If you need it, you need it."

Francis chuckles. "And you're just an ever going battery?"

"Too stubborn to stop," he grinned. "I've not done enough to warrant a nap."

Francis laughs at that.

"You want me to do dinner tonight?"

"You sure you can handle that?" Francis smirks.

"I might burn the house down, but it should be easy enough to rebuild."

The Frenchman chuckles, shifting up.

"I just thought. strew would be nice - Get something in Alfred that'll sit for a while."

"That sounds easy enough. How is he by the way?"

"I left him knitting." Iain chuckled.

"Really?" Francis laughs.

"Took him a while to get it; but he's a good wee learner."

Francis smiles, "He's smarter than most give him credit for, even himself sometimes."

"Rather that than he be arrogant," he shrugged. "When Artie wakes, bring him down."

"Alright."

He slipped back down and stopped by the door. /_Hey, Al? Wanna help me cook?/_

Al glanced up. *_Sure._*

Iain smiled and quickly slipped outside, picking some fresh veggies for this. Al wanders into the kitchen, but kept his distance from the stove. Iain came in with the veg and set them in the sink. /_Give those a wash for me?/_

Al walks over turning on the water and scrubbing.

/_You want to peel or chop?/ _He could decline if he wanted, the offer was just there to make him feel trusted to do normal, day to day things. They didn't want to make him feel like he was being hidden in a bubble.

*_Peel?*_

_/Alright then. Feel free to take your time./_

Al was still a bit clumsy at it and progress was slow, but it got done eventually. Iain just waited patiently, tending to meat and seasoning while Al fumbled with each veggie. Al finishes and scoops up the scraps.

/_Put them on the compost heap outside?/_

_*Ok.* _He steps outside. It was still nice, but a breeze had picked up. Over near the treeline, something sparkled.

He blinks curiously.

It was the unicorn again! It must have followed them home. His head tilts watching it. It just stood, watching him back, gold silver tail swaying gently in the breeze. He walks slowly over to the compost putting away the scraps, never taking his eye off it.

It snorted, pawing at the ground as he moved. He blinked at that. It stopped, head held high.

He reached toward Iain, trying to tug him outside.

A moment later, the Scot was by his side. /_What's up...?/_

Al points over to the beast.

Iain looked and instantly set on edge. /_Ignore it. Just come inside_.../

Al glances back at it before following him in.

He really did not like unicorns... He actually locked the door, glancing back out at it suspiciously.

Al wondered about that, Whenever Arthur talks about them they seemed nice. But right now, it seemed to be a whole different story again... Maybe Arthur knew why? Odds were Iain wouldn't tell...

It might be a while before he could ask though. He could sign, or get Matt to translate?

Worth a shot! It was getting away from the Scot that would be awkward. Hmm a worthy challenge though.. And let the games begin! He was busy tending to dinner again, cooking this or chopping that.

Al glanced at him before looking back to the den. Matt was looking out the window, frowning. Al walks over to him.

He looked up, bemused smile on his face. _*I think we have a visitor.*_

Al nods and signs. 'Iain don't like it'

He frowned at that and signed back. 'Why not?'

Al shrugs then smirks. 'Ask dad?'

'Wanna go now?' He was kinda curious...

Al glanced back to the kitchen to make sure they were free. Iain was occupied by dinner and unwanted guests. Al smiles pulling Matt to the stairs. Matt grinned, helping him up and into Arthur's room.

Al peeks in seeing Francis still there. Matt cleared his throat softly.

Francis looks up. "Hey, what brings you two up here?"

"We wanted to ask dad about something."

Francis glanced to Arthur, he should probably wake him up anyway. Dinner was starting to smell good, and wouldn't be long... Francis shakes him gently.

He grumbled, telling him to bugger off.

Francis chuckles. "Come on mon lapin, it's almost dinner time."

"M'not hungry..." He just wanted to sleep.

Francis sighs glancing to Matt.

Matt shrugged. "Dad?"

Arthur opened his eyes to that. "Matthew?"

Al grins waving at him.

He smiled softly and took his hand. "Alfred..."

Al smiles.

"So what are you two after, hmm...?"

Al takes his hand back and signs. 'Why does Iain hate unicorns?' His vocab was slowly improving

That caught him by surprise. "That's a bit of an odd question lad... What even makes you think that?"

'Saw outside, he locked door.'

"There's one outside the house now?"

Al nods.

He sighed then chuckled. "I thought he'd be over it by now."

'What?'

"He was attacked by a unicorn when we were younger."

Al blinks. 'Really?'

He nodded. "They can get quite violent, if you annoy or offend them."

Al chuckles 'I bet Steve(Aussie) wouldn't mind.'

"Well, Steve's never been stabbed through the heart," he smiled calmly. "How is he, by the way?"

'Iain or Steve?'

"Iain... The unicorn got him just..." he gently tapped over his heart. "Right there..."

'Cooking with one eye on window.'

"He still doesn't trust them..."

Al frowns at that sitting on the foot of the bed, he was still tired from their walk. But Al was like Steve in a lot of ways, making friends with just about any animal being one of them.

Maybe he could try? But Arthur even admitted they could be aggressive... Being attacked would seriously set him back in healing... He'd have to be slow with it then, let it come to him. Speaking of which.. What was its gender? He hasn't gotten close enough to tell.. He'd have to check that later... Maybe call Steve if it didn't stop hanging about soon...

"Anyway," Francis steps in. "Lets go down for dinner shall we?"

They nodded and Matt helped Al onto his feet. Al clings as Francis gathers up Arthur. They all travelled downstairs, just in time to see Iain sharing stew out into four bowls.

Why only four though?

"Aren't you eating?" Arthur frowned instantly. The Scot just carried on silently. Francis sets Arthur in a chair and sits himself. The twins sit and they're all given bowls and bread. Al glanced back up to Iain.

He was looking out the window gain. Al frowns. He just turned away and carried on clearing up. Al glanced at Matt. Matt frowned softly and shrugged. Al sighs softly eating his stew.

It was hot, hearty and just a kick of pepper. It was warming and refreshing. Al managed to eat about half his bowl. That was good though. It was a big bowl. Al glanced back to Iain again. He was convincingly calm, but his hands moved faster than usual. Al picks up his bowl shuffling over.

He raised a brow. _/All done?/_

Al hands it over to him. *_Eat.*_

He just set it on the side._ /I'll eat later./_

Al pouts.

_/Go sit with Mata./_

Al does so giving him an 'I tried..' Look. Matt pushed aside his empty bowl and hugged him silently. Al settles in.

*_Wanna go back to bed?_*

Al shrugs. He was tired yeah but he wanted to stay up longer.

*_We could watch some films?*_

*_Yeah._* Al smiles.

Matt grinned and took him to the lounge. Francis watched them leave and glanced to Arthur. Arthur just smiled to himself, eating his meal slowly. He smiled at that.

Arthur wiped up the last of it with his bread and yawned contentedly. Francis glanced to Iain.

He finished up the pots and wiped his hands on the towel. Al's bowl was still untouched. And he had no intention of eating it... He put it back in the pot for later.

Francis shook his head.

Iain shot him a look over his shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing."

He huffed and lit a cigarette, irritating Arthur. "You can take that outside."

Francis glanced at him. Iain ignored him and Arthur growled.

This was just a fight waiting to happen.. Arthur didn't have the energy for it though. Francis decided to step in before it escalated. He promptly picks up Arthur and joins the boys in the den.

They already had the little mermaid playing. Arthur sighed and settled. Francis grips his hand comfortingly. He cuddled in, squeezing gently as his irritation dwindled.

They all sit watching the film. Al slowly getting drowsier as time went on. Matt just cuddled him the whole time.

Just as Ursula grew gigantic, Al drifts off. Matt smiled and switched it over to something else. He didn't really like Ursula... Francis glanced over when he did then looked at Arthur. Arthur shrugged. He couldn't care less.

Francis wraps an arm around him and settles in. Arthur cuddled up, head in the crook of his neck. Francis smiles softly.

Matt looked over. "So..."

Francis looks up.

"How is he...?"

"He's getting there.."

"What about Scotland...?"

Francis sighs. "He never ate.."

"I know..."

Francis rubs his temple.

"He might listen to you...?"

"I'm not totally sure about that." Francis smiles softly.

Matt shrugged. "There's no chance he's going to take notice of the rest of us..."

He supposed it was worth a shot.. The Scot was still in the kitchen, if the waft of smoke was anything to go by... Francis glanced at Arthur again. He had dozed off again, far to cozy all cuddled up with a nice full belly.

"Would you mind sitting with him for a bit?" He asks Matt quietly.

"I don't mind." Matt shrugged. He was pretty good at playing nurse by now...

Francis picks the Brit up and settles him on Matt's other side. Then goes into the kitchen. Iain sat on the side, leaning against the wall as he looked out the front window. Francis comes up leaning on the other side.

He didn't look at him, eyes cold. Francis followed his gaze It was just a tree... He must be annoyed with something else.

Francis turns back, debating on whether poking him was a good idea right now. Iain could be in a bad mood for a while... It was 50/50. He decides against it anyway.. "Care to share?"

"Not particularly..."

"I'll give you a cookie?"

Iain chuckled halfheartedly. "Still no."

Francis sighs dramatically.

"You know that never worked on me..."

"Would you eat something at least?"

"I'm honestly not feeling that hungry..."

"Fine... But if you keep this up I'm honestly going to tie you down and get a funnel.."

"I thought our days of playing rough were over?" Iain teased.

Francis chuckles at that.

"Seriously though, I'm not hungry.."

"And you won't tell me why?"

"I don't understand biology that well." Iain was just being stubborn now.

Francis rolls his eyes at that.

"Arthur put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No, he's asleep."

Iain still looked dubious. "Alfred then..."

Francis frowns. "Am I not allowed to be honestly worried about you?"

"I thought it made Arthur jealous?"

"Arthur isn't here right now.."

He huffed, stubbing his cigarette on his tongue before throwing it across the room into the bin. Francis sighs mentally.

He shrugged. "Alright, worry away."

What was that about? He always was quick to change... He could turn faster than the ocean winds when it suited.

It still didn't answer any questions though.. He was left more confused than before. It must be a Scottish skill... Iain was waiting, expectant now. "Well?"

Francis sighs. "Would you just talk to me?"

"About what?"

"Why are you upset?"

"Who said I was upset?"

"I know you.."

"Then you should already know why..." His eyes looked tired and just a little lonely.

Francis frowns.

He turned back out of the window then recoiled in shock, falling off the side. The unicorn was right outside. Francis jumps up to help him.

He sat on the floor, holding the back of his head. Francis hauls him up and away from the window. Iain winced, leaning in a corner where he couldn't see outside. "That hurt..."

"You're lucky you didn't hit the table.." Francis pulls out an ice pack.

He pressed it to his head, closing his eyes for a moment. Francis sits next to him. Iain opened them again a couple minutes later. The blonde watched him carefully. He seemed distant... Francis's eyes saddened.

Iain shifted the icepack to his back, groaning softly.

"Need help?"

"Just a bit..." Iain handed it over.

Francis takes it and pressed it on. Iain flinched, gritting his teeth until his body relaxed into it. Francis just keeps it there. A nice bruise blossomed where it was. The blonde frowns at that. Iain seemed to be bouncing back fast though. He always did..

"That's enough." Iain pushed his hand away gently. Francis glanced up at him. He still looked sore, but he could manage. Francis puts the pack back in the freezer. Iain cracked his back but didn't bother getting up. Francis sits back with him again.

He reached for another cigarette, but he'd already run out...

"Need a run?"

"I'm not going out there..."

"I could go if you want."

"You don't have to..."

Francis shrugs, "I don't mind."

Iain sighed, finally relenting. "Stay..."

Francis leans back on the wall. Iain seemed reluctant to say more though. Francis just sat silently giving the company.

After a while, Iain spoke softly. "Is it stupid to fear something no one else does...?"

"Not really."

"I suppose Arthur told you the story...?"

"It nearly killed you, it's understandable."

"I should be over it by now..."

"No one expects you to be."

"No one believes in magic creatures anymore..."

"Tell that to the Harry Potter nerds." Francis smirks.

Iain chuckled dryly. "They're just lonely depressed teenagers who need to cling to something better than their reality..."

"Seriously though, there are a few still."

Iain shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"..have you ever watched tv over at Alfred's?"

"You know I hate sitting still that long..."

"He's got all kinds of shows of supernatural hunters. Most stay within the states but a few go globe trotting. They explore anything from ghosts to werewolves to the Jersey devil."

Iain chuckled dryly at that. "Lunatics..."

Francis smiles.

"If they ever actually caught what they were hunting, they'd shit themselves and cry fer their mammies."

"...Never bring up wendigos around the twins."

A slight shudder hit him. "Done..."

Francis sits for a bit after that. They sit shoulder to shoulder, staring in silence. Time passed on and drew late into the night.

Iain was starting to nod, much to his distaste. He was meant to be maintaining the shield... Francis would rather him rest for a bit at least.. The shield drew magic from him regardless anyway, he just liked to keep an eye on it... The sleep would do him good still..

Iain finally passed out, slumping into Francis's shoulder. Francis had wrapped an arm around him and dozed off as well.


	8. Pixie Problems

Off in the other room Al's eyes open, he shifts out of Matt's grip and stands up. Matt and Arthur were fast asleep now. Al didn't even notice, he was having one of his rare sleepwalking phases. He walks through the hall to the front door.

The door should be locked... Iain had gone around the house trying sure the unicorn wouldn't get in... Al simply opens it though, stepping out and shutting it after him. Iain flinched at the door, but didn't wake. The unicorn had lay down under the tree now.

Al silently walks right over not even registering it. He grips the bark in his talons and climbs up never making a sound. Al lays back on a branch clawed feet gripped securely to the trunk as his wings unfurled for the world to see. They draped towards the ground, twitching or curling as his dream self rode the winds.

The unicorn lay beneath him, occasionally nudging his wings but doing no real harm. It didn't do anything, actually. It just kept him company, watching over him in the night.

Morning came and Al was still there, though he had lost several more feathers. Matt woke up and panicked instantly, jumping off the couch and upsetting Arthur. _*Al!?*_

Al shifted in his sleep and snuggled to Matt's consciousness.

_*Al, where did you go?*_

_*Hmm..*_ He wasn't quite awake yet..

_*Alfred Jones, where the fuck are you?!*_ Matt screamed mentally, getting distraught.

_*Why you yelling..?*_ Al asks sleepily.

_*You disappeared!*_

He opens his eyes and looks around. _*...Why am I in a tree..?*_

_*You went outside?!*_ Just a few moments later, Matt burst through the front door. "What the hell are you doing up there?!"

Al was rubbing his face. He couldn't see the ground without his glasses and his feet were still holding him steady. Al sits up as his wings rustled. Matt came over, reaching up to him, his gentle tones returning. "Come on, let's get you down..."

Al shifts working his way down. With a bit of maneuvering, he was soon on the ground. Matt hugged him tight. "You scared me half to death!"

_*Sorry..*_

He sighed, simmering. _*Come on, I think I woke Arthur...*_

Al follows him inside trying to figure out what happened. He remembered he was having a flying dream.. Matt took him upstairs, declaring he needed to wash the tree out of his hair.

Back downstairs, dreams were playing more havoc: Iain started hyperventilating in his sleep... Francis still had an arm around him. Iain was still slumped against his shoulder, but he was shaking now, chest heaving as he failed to bring air in.

Francis woke at the movement and glanced over. "Iain?"

He was trying to wake, but his dream wouldn't let him go.

Francis shifts shaking him."Iain? Iain wake up!"

He snapped awake, but all that really did was let him realize he couldn't breathe. He started gasping helplessly, eyes wide with rare fear.

"Hey calm down!" Francis rubs his back, "Come on breathe with me ok?"

He tried, but it was hard. He couldn't keep them even. Francis frowns, he continues to try and help him. He curled in a bit, trembling. Francis holds him and rocks talking to him all the while.

That started to calm him... His short sharp gasps were drawing out into pained breaths

"There you go, you're fine."

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, head spinning. "I..." Francis just sits continuing to rub his back. He just sat, panting and gulping down air as his lungs opened again. They sit like that while Iain calms down.

Eventually, he pulled away, still a bit shaky, but calm enough to function properly again.

"You alright now?"

He nodded slowly, making each breath last. Francis grips his shoulder comfortingly. He honestly didn't know what that was, but it was truly terrifying. He gripped back, oblivious to the blonde watching them with jealous green eyes. Francis hadn't noticed either, too focused on Iain. Iain leaned back against him, rubbing his own chest a bit.

Meanwhile Al comes back downstairs. He paused seeing Arthur standing in the doorway. He stood, fists clenched. Al frowns walking over, his still too light frame making little sound as he moved.

Arthur turned sharply, having seen enough to misunderstand the situation. He crashed straight into him. Al falls back onto the floor. Arthur tumbled on top of him with a grunt.

Al sits there, a shot of panic flying through him at the position. He tries to desperately wrangle away the memories. Arthur rolled off him. Matt rushed down to him. _*Al...?*_

Al looked up at them once he could see straight again. Matt knelt over him, eyes worried as he gently stroked his cheeks, coaxing him back to reality. _*Alfie, it's okay... it's okay, shh...*_

Al takes a breath glancing over to Arthur. He sat against the wall, refusing Francis as he tried to talk to him. Iain knelt between them. Al's own panic slowly disappeared, replaced by concern for the Brit. He seemed moody, upset.

Francis couldn't get a word out of him. Al shifts sitting up. Matt hovered worryingly. Iain looked at Al, still slightly shaken... His eyes suggested he knew more than he was letting on here...

Al sighs rubbing his face for a moment. He stands up walking over to Arthur.

Arthur smiled tiredly for him. "You alright lad?"

'Yeah.. Sorry.'

"That's alright. Help me upstairs?"

Al smiles taking his hand. Arthur got up awkwardly. Al slowly makes his way up the stairs with him. Francis just watched them go baffled and a little sad.

Iain frowned. Matt looked between them. "What was that?"

Francis shrugs silently.

Upstairs Al sits on Arthur's bed. 'You ok?'

"I'm fine," he lay in his bed. "I just fancy sleeping a bit more."

Al frowns 'You looked upset..'

"I tend to get irritable when I'm tired."

Though it was true Al knew that wasn't the reason. Arthur cuddled down into his duvet, getting cozy.

Al sighs and leaves, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of him. He heads back downstairs. Matt was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, having learned nothing himself either. Al glanced at him frowning.

_*No one wants to talk...*_

_*Nope..*_

_*Iain seems edgy though... He's radiating...*_

Al frowns.

_*What happened to you earlier? Dad fell on you and you kinda freaked...*_

Al fidgets wanting to go back to the tree now. _*...Bad memories..*_

He sighed and hugged him again._ *Sorry...* _Al hugs him back for a minute. He snuggled then pulled back. _*Wanna sit outside again?*_

_*Yeah.*_

He took him back to the tree, sitting below it. Al sits next to him, glancing up at the branch he was on before gathering up the fallen feathers. He didn't really want to leave them around for anyone to find.

No one could get within a mile of this place though... They were in the middle of nowhere anyway. He still didn't like to, they were just as dull and tattered as before and he didn't want them to be seen. Plus if they blew away, the abnormally large size would draw attention.

That was the joy of being in Cornwall. People dismissed weird sights as pixies playing trick or an eagle got out the zoo again. You never know though. He looks at them for a moment before shoving them in his pocket. Matt sighed and scooped up a few more, doing the same.

Al sits for a moment turning to Matt. _*Do I sleepwalk?*_

He nodded softly. *_You do it a lot when you're stressed... It's why I tell you to stay with me during your elections.*_

Al frowns, he never really noticed before.. Matt tended to look after him well enough...

Al leans back gazing at the sky. _*...I was flying..*_

_ *A dream is a wish your heart makes...*_ He took his hand. _*You'll be airborne again soon...*_

Al grips back tightly. Judging by the feathers just now he was barely even a fifth of the way through molting. They could pluck them, but it would hurt him... He just sighs leaning on Matt and gazing across the grass.

A soft breeze blew today, tiny little lights dancing on it in the distance. Al half wondered what they were. They were curious little things... Matt was tempted to chase them.. Fireflies perhaps? In the day? Unlikely... They were too big anyway... The twins sit watching, it was almost hypnotic really.

Matt couldn't do it anymore. He got up. _*I'm gonna go catch one.* _Al glanced up to him and moves to follow.

They got halfway across the lawn when the thought boomed in their head. _/Don't even think about it!/_

Al jumped. Matt flinched, ready to bolt. _*What...?*_

Al turns around one hand clinging to Matt. He gripped back and Iain's voice floated over softer this time. _/Don't move. Don't look at the lights. Those are Pixies and they want nothing but trouble./_

Al frowns. How could they see them.. They've never been able to see things like that before.. It's part of the reason he was so surprised by the unicorn. They could see their own legends but Iggy's had always been invisible.

That was weird... Maybe it was the spell surrounding them, or something... Either way, the creatures were dangerous and frighteningly close...

Al glanced back to Matt. He stood stock still, eyes darting around the yard. _*How long are we meant to stay here...?*_

_*Donno..*_

Matt fidgeted anxiously. Al grips his hand.

A couple minutes later, Iain came out, holding a little wooden box. Al glanced over to him. He just strode over calmly and sat down, motioning for them to join him. Al sits down, still clinging to Matt. Matt sat, just as clingy.

Iain opened the box to show an array of jewelry. _/Pick one./_

Al blinks. Matt stared at them like he'd gone mad. Iain sighed. _/You're not too familiar with our legends, are you...?/_

Al shakes his head.

_/Pixies and fae alike love stealing people, namely children. But they can't steal you if you're wearing iron. It's why we have christening bracelets.../_

Al frowns slightly at that, reaching in the box for a simple chain bracelet. Matt took its matching twin, slipping it on. Al does the same glancing back at Iain.

Iain nodded once._ /Now they can't take you, but don't tempt them../_

Al nods. Matt nodded too and Iain left them to it. Al watched him go and glanced to Matt. He shrugged, fiddling with his new bracelet.

Al grips his hand and walks back to the tree. He couldn't help but wonder now if the pan he got burned on really spun on its own.. Perhaps not... In fact, it was likely any accidents in the house weren't really accidents...

Al sits back down against the trunk still gripping Matt. He cuddled him, not liking the thought of little monsters everywhere. They sit there for a while, just enjoying the sun and wind. The pixies eventually left, flitting into the trees.

It was close to lunch when Al started to get hungry again. Matt took him inside again, looking for food. Francis wasnt in the kitchen so they had free reign.

Matt smirked._ *Name it, I'll cook it.*_

Al looks around, hoping they had stuff for burgers. Arthur had a habit of keeping well stocked, but the house had been filled especially for Al's recovery. They had most everything here.

Al grins pulling out supplies. Matt started preparing them for lunch, chopping and sorting. Al jumps in helping where he could.

Soon, the room smelled of sizzling meat. Al smiles, he hasn't had one in ages. Matt was trying to make this the best burger of Al's life right now. He owed him that.

Soon enough the meat was done and they stacked them up. He fried onions and grated cheese, and just got it all ready. *_Stack up your bun bro.*_

Al piles it up along with a second. He wasn't sure if he could eat all the second but he wanted to try. Matt would indulge. If he ate it, great. If not, at least he was full. They sit with their lunch and dig in. Matt had to admit this tasted great._ *Worth it?*_

_*Oh yeah!*_ Al grins.

He smiled, watching Al enjoy himself. Al ate happily, he actually managed to eat all of it. Matt grinned and offered him more.

He could only take a few more bites and stopped. Full stomach making him drowsy again. Matt just chuckled, finishing his meal before pulling him outside for a nap in the sunshine. Al snuggles next to him, soon drifting off. Matt soon followed. He was an avid napper at heart.

Back inside Francis peeks into Arthur's room. He was still curled up under his duvet, staring out the window. Francis walks over to him. Arthur tensed, shifting away. He could sense who it was.

Francis frowns sadly. "Arthur..?"

He huffed, not moving. Francis stands for a moment, before sitting on the bed. Arthur looked down, curling up.

"..are you ok?"

"M'fine... Piss off..."

Francis sighs. "Talk to me?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Just piss off, will ya!"

Francis frowns but leaves. Arthur sank back into his duvet, starting to feel bad already. "...Wait!"

He stopped, turning back. Arthur sat up, shame and conflict filling his eyes "Why were you with him...?"

"He was upset last night, I just sat with him. When I woke up he was having a panic attack."

The Brit scoffed at that. "Iain never panics, you know that as well as I do."

"Nightmare.." Francis shrugs. Arthur just laughed skeptically. Francis frowns.

"He doesn't get those and if he does, he just brushes them off."

Didn't seem that way to him.. This morning was a rare exception... Then again, he rarely let Arthur see him weak... Francis steps back over to him. Arthur flopped back into his bed and turned away. Francis frowned sadly and turned to leave again. Arthur let him go this time, refusing to believe his story.

Francis walks off into the den and sits in a chair sighing. Iain was slumped in the other chair, dozing lightly with a book in his chest. Francis glanced at him briefly. Iain was sulking again.

He stands moving to the window to check the boys. They were dozing peacefully. He steps off into the kitchen getting a glass of wine.

The house seemed eerily empty with no noise in it... He sits at the table staring into the liquid.

A giggle broke the silence and a light slipped over his wine, making it ripple. He frowns looking up.

The little light hovered by his nose. "Hello!"

He frowns. "And you are?"

"Me!" It giggled, dimming to show the form underneath. A tiny girl with spiky red hair, wrapped in a short dress of rose petals. "And you're you, silly!"

He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to his drink.

She pouted, puffing out her tiny cheeks. "Hey!"

He just takes a sip. She grabbed a lock of his hair and yanked it.

"Stop that!"

"Don't ignore me then!"

He frowns at her. She frowned back.

"What do you want?"

"We can't get out the bubble around this stupid house!"

"I can't help you with that. Talk to the red head."

"Tried. He swatted me with his big scroll thingy! So you gotta tell him."

He sighs "I can try.."

"Tell him he's a lazy oaf." She huffed.

He chuckles at that. She just stood in the air, arms folded in annoyance. Francis sighs standing and going back to Iain. He snored contentedly. Francis frowns. He really didn't want to wake him.. But he had a very angry pixie in his ear, telling him to hutrry up and slap him or something.

"Come on he hasn't slept all week.." He quietly argues.

"That's his own fault," she huffed. "We wanna get out of his bubble!"

He sighs. "If he kills me I'm blaming you.." Francis walks over shaking him gently.

"If you're that worried, stab him first." She suggested nonchalantly. Iain grunted, shifting in discomfort. Francis glares at her for that.

She shrugged innocently. "Its effective..."

Francis shakes his head and goes back to waking Iain.

He grumbled awake, slightly disoriented. "What...?"

"As much as I'd rather let you sleep, the neighbors are complaining.."

"We don't have any neighbours..."

He points to the angry pixie.

She was literally fuming but Iain didn't seem to care. "Not happening."

Francis sits back in the other chair. The pixie fumed, yelling and screaming, pulling at hair, but Iain just flicked her away. Francis watched half amused half annoyed.

Iain batted her across the room, intending to continue his nap. The blond takes another sip of his drink.

"How did she get in here?" Iain hummed, seeming unfazed as the little imp charged again.

"Not sure.."

"She break anything?" He had her trapped in his hand now, muffled shouting coming out.

"Not that I found."

He shrugged and reached back, grabbing a glass jar and throwing her in it before dropping a thick book over the opening. "I'll deal with her later."

Francis glanced to her and takes another drink. She hammered her little fists against the glass, but it made no sound. Iain was too tired for this, that much was clear...

Francis just sits back in his chair.


	9. Ohana

**Happy Easter! Alternative title I've been considering for this chapter is 'Welcome to our Family Time' (I loved brother bear, obviously the transformation plot called out to me there X3)**

* * *

Outside, Matt woke with a start. Al was laying next to him still. He looked around, swearing he felt something touch him. What though? He checked their bracelets, glad they were still on, then got up to investigate. There was nothing nearby, nothing visible anyway..

He frowned and went back to Al, shaking him. *_Wake up...*_

Al shifted sluggishly.

*_Come on... We should go inside...*_

Al frowns but gets up. He lead him in, planning to crash in the den, only to find it already occupied. "Oh..."

Francis glanced up at them.

"Mind if we join you...?"

"Go ahead."

Matt moved to the couch and snuggled down. "...Is that a fairy...?"

"Yep."

"Why is it in a jar?"

"She was annoying Iain."

"She doesn't look too good..."

Francis glanced over. She was getting wobbly, sluggish. Francis frowns. She dropped to her knees, tiny fist hitting lethargically against the glass.

He stands moving over and moving the book just enough to let air in. She looked up and tried to dart out, but just ended up hitting the book and thumping back down. Matt frowned, his gentle heart disagreeing with this... Francis sighs.

Matt got up, moving to free the pixie. Francis glanced over. Matt simply took the book off and gently tipped her into his hand. "Are you okay...?"

Francis frowns. She blinked in shock, just sitting and staring. One of her wings had bent during her escape attempt. Francis glanced between them.

An odd bond seemed to be forming here. Matt's gentle soul was reaching out to an injured creature he shouldn't even know existed. He smiles softly.

Matt sat down with her, talking softly, checking her wing and determining it might be a while before she could fly. Francis sat back in his chair. Al watched curiously from next to Matt.

Matt smiled softly between them. "Have you got a name, little one?"

Al glanced to him.

He looked over and shrugged, smiling. "I'm a softie."

Francis sat watching sipping his drink still.

"My name is Ro..." She said carefully She seemed hugely insecure without the use of her wings. She kept shifting them, itching to take off. Al frowns sympathetically. She just hugged her knees to her chest, tense. Matt offered her to Al. "I'm Matt. This is my brother, Al.."

Al smiles softly. She smiled halfheartedly, still looking like she expected to be squished. Al sits back against the couch. Matt leaned back, just talking to her slowly and gently, assuring her it was okay. Al watched slowly slipping off again.

Matt was in a world of his own now, motherly and warm. It radiated through the room. Francis smiles at him, he left for the kitchen to refill his glass.

As he passed the bottom of the stairs, a loud bang sounded upstairs. He jumps rushing up. Arthur's door was open, the man himself missing. "Arthur?!"

A table had toppled down the hall. He turns following the sound. Another bump as the bathroom door swung shut. Francis stops in front of it.

It swung open again, unveiling the blonde like a gameshow prize. He lay on his side, looking like he fell off the toilet with his bottoms where they were... Francis frowns kneeling next to him. "Arthur?"

He groaned, brow twitching. Francis sits him up and fixes his pants. He pulls him into his lap hugging. The Brit just sat there, dizzy and confused.

Francis hugs him close petting his hair. "Arthur? Can you hear me?"

He just groaned, noise making him shrink. Francis picks him up gently and walks slowly back to the bedroom. Arthur started curling into him, seeking comfort. Francis sits on the bed hugging him close.

Arthur was slowly coming to, trying to ease the ache in his skull. Francis pets his hair gently.

He woke at last, eyes hazy. "Fr'ncis...?"

Francis smiles softly. Arthur looked up beseechingly, reaching for him. The Frenchman hugs him close.

He snuggled in, gripping his shirt. "My head..."

"Did you hit it?"

"Th'nk so..." He likely caught it on the sink...

Francis holds him close kissing it gently before feeling around it. Arthur winced, a large lump forming on the right side. There was a small cut but it had crusted over.

He frowns. "Come on let's get you some ice." Arthur just moaned, not wanting to move. Francis frowns hugging him close. He snuggled in, just wanting to sleep. Francis sits back holding him. Arthur coughed, wincing again. Francis rubs his back. He slumped against him, passing out again. Francis hugs him.

Arthur pressed in, a bit pale. He frowns picking up and taking him downstairs for an icepack.

Iain had woken by then, giving Matt a lecture on fae and after a brief argument agreed to let him keep her. Now he sat in the kitchen, smoking. Francis glanced at him as he enters walking to the freezer.

He frowned at the sight. "Whats up with him?"

"He got up to use the toilet and hit his head.." Francis grabs the icepack and pressed it gently to the lump.

Iain got up and came for a look. "...How long was he there, if this had time to scab..."

He frowns at that. "I heard him knocking things over.."

"He couldn't have just done this... It'd still be bleeding if he had..."

Francis glanced down at the Brit. He looked very tired and sick right now. The Frenchman sighs sitting with him and hugging.

Iain sat too. "I think we might have pixies in the loft again..."

"What should we do?"

Iain shrugged. "Smoke em out or just kill them... Or leave them be."

He glanced over. The red head seemed pretty relaxed about it. Francis sighs tending to Arthur again. Arthur was squirming, trying to get away from the cold icepack. Francis just held him close.

He was coming around again, the chill giving him some of his senses back. Francis watched him carefully. His eyes flickered open, wavering, but better than before.

"Arthur?"

He half focused on him, kinda looking through him. "Francis...?"

"Are you alright?"

"My head kills," he croaked. "Throat hurts..."

Francis sets the icepack back on. He flinched but soon relaxed. Francis held it there. Arthur sighed, leaning into him. Francis hugs him close.

"What did I do...?"

"I found you passed out in the bathroom, you hit your head.."

He frowned. "How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure."

Arthur frowned harder at that then just huffed. Francis frowns.

"I give up..." Arthur leaned up and kissed him suddenly. Francis blinks surprised before kissing back.

It was long and tender, a love filled apology for what happened before. Francis hugs him afterwards. He hugged back this time, resting his head on his shoulder.

Francis holds him close.

"M'sorry," Arthur muttered. "I overreacted..."

"It's ok."

He sighed and pressed in. Francis just hugs him. They sat there for a while until Arthur's stomach complained. Francis chuckles. He blushed and scowled, shushing his tummy. Francis laughs a bit at that.

He pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. Francis hugs him again.

"Could you make me a sandwich?" he asked softly.

"Sure thing."

Arthur smiled softly and shifted into his own seat, holding the icepack in place. Francis shuffles around making one for all three of them. Iain chuckled at how stubborn the Frenchman could be. He was determined to get him to eat, wasn't he...

He had full plans to carry out that funnel threat if need be.. That was a little worrying... But that stubbornness was half of why Iain had fallen for him all those years ago...

Francis sits between them eating. Arthur ate slowly and Iain picked at his to humour Francis. They sit in silence. It was silent, but peaceful, comfortable.

Off in the other room Al twitched. Matt was still chattering to the fae, but turned at that, curious.

He rolls over curling up. Matt lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. _*Alfie...*_

Al whines hugging his shoulders.

*_Alfie, shh...*_ Matt rubbed his back.

He shivers.

*_It's okay... shh...*_

Al's nails grow out digging into his back. Matt set his fairy friend down and started prying his hands away. _*Alfred, stop.*_

*.._don't..*_ he mumbled *_D__on't take them..*_

_*Alfred, no one is taking anyone, it's just a dream...*_

Al just hugs harder, trying to protect something.

_*Alfie, please!*_

Iain came through, a bit pale and knelt by him instantly. _/Alfred, let me in... I can stop them. I can keep it safe./_

There were figures all around. Taunting and leering. They demanded trade, they take his wings and he gets his family back.

Iain pushed in, stepping to a place he never wanted to be. He materialized in Al's dream, gripping his shoulders. _/They can't hurt you... If you believe they aren't real, they can't do a thing.../_

Al sits hugging himself, his wings. Matt kept cooing on the outside, while Iain spoke inside. /_Stand up./_

Al glanced up. "But they had you.. They had everybody.." (Yes he is actually talking but this is dreamland!)

Iain smirked confidently. _/I got them all out safe. No one's holding me down./_

Al reached up hugging him.

He wrapped one strong arm around him. _/Come on, let's get out of here./_

Al clings crying softly.

The dark figures faded away, darkness melting into a spring meadow as the Scot took over the dream. He hugged him close, rubbing his back, whispering reassurances to him. /_They're okay... Everyone's safe.../_

Al pulls on the link searching for Matt.

Matt felt the pull and tumbled into the meadow, a bit confused. _*Al?*_

"You're ok?"

*_Yeah, of course I am.*_ He stopped for a moment, Iain quickly filling him in on the sly. _*Ah.. Iain got us out... Magic, y'know.*_

Al reaches for him. Matt stumbled up and ran over, hugging him tight.

Al nuzzles in. "I'm sorry.."

_*It's okay...*_ he pressed his cheek to his hair. *_It's okay...*_

"I tried.. I tried to get out.. To save you.. I couldn't.."

*_Shh, it's okay,*_ he insisted. *_Everyone got out fine, we're just glad you're with us...*_

Al clings. "'S my fault though.."

*_No it's not. You didn't ask for this... You didn't ask for anything that they did to you...*_

"But you got caught cause I did.."

/_Stop talking nonsense lad!/_ Iain chuckled, confusing Matt. _/Ever think we wanted to get caught? It was the easiest way to find you_./

Al sighs gripping tighter. But they could have been hurt.. He should have busted out before that..

Iain hummed and pulled the twins close. /_Just forget about what could have happened or what might or should. We did, we are and we shall./_

Al snuggles in clinging.

/_Close your eyes and rest now... I promise, when you open them again, you'll be home and everyone will be thrilled to see you./_

Al nuzzled into Matt. Matt clung back. Al hugs drifting away.

The other two slipped out of his mind, Matt a bit queasy as he knelt on the floor. Iain crouched beside him, gently stroking Al's hair back. "Alfie boy... Wakey wakey... You're home."

Al hums turning into him.

Iain chuckled, tapping his cheek gently. "C'mon boyo."

Al opens his eyes sluggishly.

"There we have you," he smiled, patting his shoulder gently. "Nice and slow..."

Al blinks rubbing his eyes. Iain smiled, letting him take his time. Al sits up.

Matt reached over carefully. "Alfie...?"

Al looks up then reaches over to hug him. He hugged instantly, bringing him close. Al nuzzled in needing the anchor. Matt rocked gently, cradling his head against his shoulder.

Ever since seeing Arthur collapse it had been a constant worry for him. They could have been hurt, killed even. All because he wasn't strong enough to save himself. They shouldn't have had too..

Everyone needed help sometimes and they all knew he would have done the same for them in a heartbeat. Matt cooed softly, just trying to assure him.

Finally he calms down again. Matt kept him close, worried for him. Al snuggles in. Matt hummed softly. Francis watched from the doorway, having followed Iain when he jumped up. Arthur lingered behind him. Iain patted Al's knee gently. "You alright?"

Al nods. He kinda felt bad for worrying everyone.

"Alright," Iain nodded. "You want to see the others?"

He nods again. Francis takes Arthur's hand and walks closer. Iain motioned to them, encouraging Al to look.

He looks up as Francis kneels in front of him smiling and hugging. Arthur knelt awkwardly too, smiling softly. Al hugs them both for a minute. They hug back, just drawing comfort from eachother.

Al sighs softly clinging. _*Hey Mattie..?*_ He asks privately.

_*Sup bro?*_ Matt hummed, outwardly acting like nothing was happening.

_ *Could you help me with somethin?*_

_ *Depends what it is? I'll try either way.*_

_ *..I wanna make a dreamcatcher..*_

Matt smiled softly. _*Alright. Just tell me when and we'll go gather feathers.*_

_ *Ok.*_ He smiles softly letting go of his parents.

They lean back, Arthur needing Francis for support.

'I'm sorry for worrying you.' Al signs.

"Its alright lad," Arthur smiled softly. "You've given us worse before, trust me."

Al smiles slightly.

"Just focus on getting better, alright?"

He nods.

"Alright." Arthur ruffled his hair affectionately. Francis smiles helping Arthur back to his feet. Al grips Matt's hand. Matt squeezed and Arthur grunted softly but made it up. Francis takes him over to sit again. Arthur cuddled into him, smiling gently.

They all sit in the den just giving Al the company. Al snuggles into Matt, quietly making plans on where to find supplies for their project. It was nice, peaceful. Iain dug out Arthur's old guitar and just sat in the corner, playing.

Francis smiles at that, he had always thought the U.K. siblings had been musicaly gifted. Though Arthur had gone a bit wild during his punk phase. They all had a musical manner of annoying people. Arthur had gone punk, Iain played bagpipes indoors at 3am...

The family settles in, a peaceful break from the chaos of the last few weeks. It was what they all needed. Just time to breathe... They stayed like that for the remainder of the day, night soon drawing in.

Dinner came and passed and they settled in while Arthur read a book to the room. His voice was soft, melodic. Even Iain stopped to listen. Al sat snuggling, it reminded him of bedtime as a colony. He soon drifted off, much happier dreams filling his head this time.

Arthur smiled warmly when he finally noticed the twins asleep. Scot shifted them into a comfier position and threw a blanket over them. "I think it's bedtime for all of us."

Francis nods. He shifts helping Arthur up. Arthur let him take him up. Francis sets him in bed and sits on the side.

He snuggled down then looked up. "Aren't you joining me...?"

Francis smiles settling in, honestly he was afraid Arthur wouldn't let him. He was also slightly worried about Iain still.

The Scot had caught his sleep quota this morning, napping in the den. Right now, he sat in his room again, meditating as he maintained the shield. He has literally just become a battery for the bubble around them.

But the breakdown he had last night and this morning was worrying.. Maybe he was draining too much? Arthur was meant to be helping him. Francis held Arthur close, silently praying for everyone to stay safe and healthy. Arthur cuddled in, already fast asleep.


	10. Dead Batteries

**Ok apparently they have huge grapes over in the U.K.. I asked Simply about it and she says Ro is about five inches tall.**

* * *

Late the next morning the twins sat in the woods. Al using the privacy to rid himself of loose feathers and preen a bit. Matt watched patiently, always a little jealous that all he had was paws...

At least he could still swim and stand the cold.. It wasn't just Al's wings though, his sickness had effected his entire coat and now that he started regaining health it was a full body molt. They had to take the bandages off anyway to change them and the feathers would be trapped by the wrappings otherwise.

Matt had always fancied flying... Just once. But Al had a point. He picked up a couple of feathers, twirling them idly between his thumb and finger.

They could have done it back at the house but despite the instances when he had, Al was still shy about shifting in front of the others. 300 years of secrecy was a hard habit to break. It was a bit silly really though... Considering two of them were mages, they couldn't comment on his shifting. Arthur had shifted himself, as had France. Still, if he wanted the privacy, they weren't going to begrudge him that.

Finally he finished. He could have just left it but he'd be left with an all over itch.

Matt smiled softly. *_Feel better now?*_

*_Yeah*_

_*That's good... What do you want to do with the feathers?*_

_*Just leave them I guess, I'm sure they'd make good nesting_.* He did however pick some of the healthier ones for his dreamcatcher. He planed to make a small one. Though they work best hanging over the bed, with him napping all over the place he wanted to keep it close. Perhaps put it on a necklace.

Matt just nodded, finding a nice healthy one to tuck in his hair as a little keepsake. _*I like the color.*_

Al smiles. *_Should we go back or do you wanna stay longer?*_

_*It's up to you. Iain said we were protected so long as we're within a mile of the house, so...*_

Al shrugs. *_I guess we could go back and look for string and stuff.*_ He was so tired of nightmares..

_*Sounds like a plan,*_ He got up, dusting off his jeans._ *I think it's about time you got a decent rest.*_

Al nods, he needed to get rebandaged anyway. There were a few bald patches in his coat now, another reason he wanted privacy. Without the feathers he felt slightly naked. Then again, though he never voiced it, preening had always felt like some odd combination of brushing his hair and bathing.

Al stands up and shifts back. They head back to the house.

The house was quiet when they got back. No one seemed to be downstairs. Al blinks at that but heads to the bathroom. Matt shrugged and went to find Ro. Al looks himself over in the mirror, checking his wounds. They were healing, but slowly. Scabs were starting to form here and there, some peeling already.

Al frowns softly. Normally things like this would be healed by now for a nation. But the sheer number combined with his weak body was slowing things quite a bit.

It was kinda pathetic really... _**+Pathetic... Absolutely pathetic...+**_

Al shakes his head trying to get rid of them.

_**+Hopeless... You nearly killed everyone...+**_

Al rubs his eyes before grabbing the medical kit. It kept hissing in the back of his head, determined to get to him. His hands shook lightly as he dug for the disinfectant cream. _'I'll get them back..'_ He argued.

_**+You can barely get your strength back, Mr. Superpower. Some hero you played out to be.+**_

_'Shut up!'_

**_+Can't handle the truth, poor baby...+_**

He leans on the counter shaking with a slight anger.

_**+Still can't hold it together.+** /Alfred/** +Pathetic, useless waste.+** /Alfred, listen to me./_

Al's fists clenched. Gentle hands pressed into his shoulders, holding firm. _/Alfred.../ _

He jumped, he didn't even notice Iain come in.

_/Shh, it's okay.../_ Iain's eyes smoldered with confusion and concern. Al sighs slumping.

He sat him on the floor, kneeling. _/What happened?/_

Al rubs his face shakily. _*Those stupid voices..*_

_/Thought so... Come on./_ He pulled him up gently, taking him to his room for some privacy. Al lets him lead.

He sat him on his bed, just talking quietly as he set about tending his wounds. _/They're coming more regular, aren't they...?/_

_*A bit..*_

_/Ignore them... They're just telling you lies.../_

He wanted to, but there also was this tiny part of him that agreed he was totally helpless. That part always hurt whenever he got insulted at would meetings.

They all had those parts in them... But being so young... Al really didn't have a decent coping method just yet..._ /No... Don't think like that./_

Al glanced up. Iain was frowning, but his eyes were unusually gentle and compassionate, fatherly, almost... Was this how he looked at Arthur?

_*What do you mean?*_

_/You thinking yourself down... The voices don't help.../_

Al frowns slightly.

He sighed. _/I can hear them too... It's faint and I miss a lot, but it creeps through this link.../_

Al sighs. _*I just feel like I could have done more..*_

_/Even I couldn't have stopped what they did to you... None of us would have done any better in your place, trust me.../_

Al's mouth twitched up for a second.

_/Look, no matter what they say to you, just remember... You might not have been strong enough to stop them alone - It took ten of us to get you out - But you were strong enough to stick it out till we found you... And that's something to be proud of./_

Al sits for a second. Then leans over to hug him. Iain let him hug, rubbing his back gently. Al needed a father right now, but Arthur was still picking himself up... So an uncle would have to do...

After a bit Al pulls back smiling softly. Iain ruffled his hair slightly, his usual crooked smirk coming back. _/Chin up. You're doing good./_

Al smiles.

_/Mata's looking for you./_

_*Ok. And thanks.*_

_/No problem. I told you, you know where I am if you need me./_

Al smiles again then goes off in search of his twin. Matt was roaming around downstairs, Ro on his shoulder. _*Al?*_

_*Hey..*_

_*Where did you go?*_

_*Just getting wrapped up.*_ Al shrugs.

_*How are you healing?*_

_*Slowly.. But it's healing.*_

_*Slowly is better than not at all.*_ Matt smiled.

_*True.*_

_*You want a snack?*_

_*Yeah.*_

_*Anything particular?*_

_*Not really.*_

Matt shrugged and made him a sandwich. Al goes to the fridge looking for a drink. They had milk and fruit juices, a wide array... Even a few cans of soda right at the back. He grabs a soda.

Matt saw and hummed. _*You couldn't be healthy for five minutes...* _Just gentle teasing.

_*Hey it's not like I always drink it.*_

_*I know... Maybe some oj too though? vitamin c...?*_

_*Fine, whatever you say Mapleman.*_ Al smiles.

Matt scowled playfully at him. *_Hey, Iain wanted to force feed it too you.*_

Al chuckles.

He wouldn't really, but he wasn"t above it. *_Just try to be healthy?*_

_*Alright.*_ Al grins.

Matt chuckled. _*In the meantime, I think dad wanted to treat you to takeout.*_

Al looks up at that.

_*He figured a treat would boost your mood.*_

Al smiles happily.

_*Want me to tell him to order chinese or something?*_

_*Sure, pizza?*_

Matt nodded, slipped off upstairs and soon came back with the phone and a menu. _*He says pick three.*_

Al looks it over and picks his toppings, handing the menu back. Matt just smiled and placed the order. Al sits at the table. Matt sat with him and handed him his sandwich.

Al takes it and eats. The pizza wouldn't come till dinner.

Things grew quiet... And one of them was annoyed by that. "Why don't you two ever talk?!" Ro stood of the table, kicking crumbs around Al's plate.

Al blinks, he never noticed the quiet with Matt around.

"Seriously, you never say anything!" She whined.

Al breaks out in squeaky giggles. She gave him a weird look, unsettled by the noise. Al laughed for a few minutes before he ended up in a coughing fit. Matt was smiling, even as he patted his back, helping ease the fit.

Finally after he calms down he starts signing. 'I've never been called quiet before!'

Matt chuckled and hugged him. "First time for everything, I guess?"

Al grins still chuckling slightly.

Just seeing him happy was a godsend, even if it did confuse the fae.

Al sees her face. _*Uh dude?*_

He looked, still chuckling._ *Yeah?*_

_*The fairy?*_

_*She's fine. She's just not really used to people.*_

_*No I think she wants to know what we're saying..*_

"Oh," Matt laughed. "I keep forgetting. Sorry Ro.."

Al grins. She pouted, folding her arms over her chest. Al glanced to Matt.

He lay his head on the table, gently prodding her with a finger. "C'mon... You know we didn't mean to shut you out..."

_*She doesn't know dude.*_

_*Not helping bro.*_ "You're prettier when you smile." She just hopped away, frowning.

Al chuckles. Matt sighed, pouting softly. Al grins poking his face.

He couldn't help laughing at that. Al grins at him.

Even this seemed to annoy her though... She just felt excluded.

_*I think you should talk to her.*_

He took one look and nodded, turning to her. "Hey Ro...?"

Al goes back to his sandwich. Matt just sat, slowly coaxing the little fairy back to them. She was wary of them, but so would you be if suddenly your survival depended on a creature that could easily kill you...

Al sits watching. He always thought it odd that rabbits practically flock to him when he literally was a predator at heart. But Al was gentle and they could sense it.

She had the same distrustful thought patterns as people... But she clearly wanted to trust them, because she edged over cautiously. Al smiles. She was soon letting Matt touch her again, leaning into the little affectionate rub. He smiled. Al watched finishing his lunch.

Matt hummed. "What do fairies eat...?"

Al shrugs.

She grinned, giggling softly. "We like chocolate...?"

_*If that isn't a sneaky little con.*_ Al smirks.

_*I know... We should probably ask Iain. She'll want anything she shouldn't have.*_ "I don't think we have any..." She huffed and pouted.

_*Try some grapes maybe?*_

_*Worth a shot.*_ Matt shrugged and fetched some, offering one to her.

Al watched curiously. She frowned at it, the fruit nearly as big as she was. "How am I meant to eat that...?"

Al blinks at that. He didn't realize she was that small. She was tiny, even by fae standards. It was why Matt couldn't resist helping.

Al stands and shuffles through the silverware drawer. He comes back with a knife handing it to Matt. Matt took it, planning to cut the grape for her but she panicked and scrambled back, trying to fly. She just landed on her face.

Al glanced at her worriedly. She eyed the knife distrustfully. Matt watched for a moment before cutting the grape and putting the knife out of the way.

Al sits back down._ *She's awfully skiddish..*_

_*I know... You think she's used to humans hurting her...?*_

_ *I don't know..*_

Matt let it go for now, offering her a bit. She just looked distrustfully. Al sits patiently. Slowly, she crept out, tentatively taking it from him. Al leans over resting his head and arms on the table. Matt rested his chin in his hand, watching as she nibbled her grape chunk. They sit letting her eat.

She barely had half the grape before getting full and sleepy, like Al. Al smiles softly. She sat against the salt pot, rubbing her eyes like a child.

_*Naptime?*_ Al smiles.

*_Looks like. You wanna nap together?*_

_ *Sure.*_

*Couch or bed? We can get her something too.*

Al shrugs. Didn't matter to him. To be honest he wanted to sit in the tree for a bit. Matt opted for bed, but to keep the windows open for air. Al went upstairs and settles in.

Matt brought up Ro and let her settle on a stuffie before opening the window and joining his brother. Al snuggles up to him while hugging Mana. Kuma climbs up by their feet. Matt hugged him protectively. Al yawns starting to drift off. Matt just relaxed with him. Soon enough all three were asleep.

Next door, Arthur woke. Francis was sitting nearby reading. Arthur smiled up at him. "Morning."

Francis looks up. "Morning."

Arthur sat. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon I think."

Arthur yawned and scratched his head. Francis sets his book aside.

"How are the boys, do you know?"

"Not really.."

Arthur shrugged. "Seen Iain?"

"Nope."

Arthur spun his legs off the bed and stood shakily. Francis stands up helping him. He was getting stronger, but slowly. France lets him lead but supports him anyway.

They head downstairs, keeping an eye out for others. The boys were still upstairs asleep. The house was dead silent... "Uh..."

Francis frowns searching around. There were a few grapes on the table but that was all. He sighs turning to Arthur.

"Upstairs?"

Francis nods going back upstairs. Arthur plodded along with him. They glance around checking the rooms. They found the twins and let them be, but Iain's room was empty. Francis frowned.

"Where'd he go...?"

"I'm not sure.."

Arthur frowned. "He needs to stay in the circle or it breaks..."

"Perhaps he's just using the toilet?"

Arthur frowned harder and went to see. Francis walks behind. The bathroom turned up empty too...

Francis turns to Arthur shrugging. Arthur hummed and limped off on a hunch. Francis follows again. They ended up in the library. The pair looked around. It was a cozy room, loaded with books and seating for seven. The Scot sat in a chair by the fireplace, facing the dying cinders.

Francis watched him before glancing to Arthur. He frowned, walking over. Francis watched the two worriedly. Arthur stood in front of Iain and gasped.

Francis quickly comes over. Iain sat up straight, eyes wide, but pure white as they seemed to bore into the fireplace. Francis's eyes widened and he touched the Scott's shoulder. He was frozen, cold as ice and slightly damp to touch. "Arthur..?"

"I-I don't... t-this hasn't happened before..."

Francis frowns looking for a pulse. It was there and weak... Arthur confirmed that the protections were still going strong though...

"Can you cut him off?"

He shook his head. "It would need a new power source or it would die... The house would be open... I still can't access my magic..."

"We don't really have a choice.." This reminded him too much of Arthur back at the mansion.. If it continued he fears death wouldn't be too far off.

"Francis, I can't cut it. I need magic and that is something I don't fucking have!"

Francis frowns. Arthur looked between the two of them frantically for a moment. "...Call Ireland..."

"You sure?" Francis had half a mind to drive him off property, maybe it would snap him out of it..

Arthur nodded, swallowing anxiously. "She's the only one that can overpower him..." And become the new battery... Iain had been at this for a month solid...

But then the same problem would happen to her.. Francis was about fed up with the shield.. They needed it though... At least with two batteries, they could alternate...

Francis sighs relenting and heading to the phone. Arthur stayed with his brother. Francis comes back a few minutes later.

Arthur looked up. "Well...?"

"She'll be over soon.."

"Did she sound too pissed off...?"

"Mostly at him.."

Arthur sighed. "Did you tell her she might need to power it for a while?"

He nods, though was still against it..

"How likely is she to slap us when she geta here..." Arthur hated calling on their sister... She preferred to keep to herself.

"Now that I'm not sure of.."

"Thought so." Arthur sighed. Francis rubs his arm gently. Arthur leaned into him. Francis wraps him in a hug. Arthur hugged back, hoping this would settle quickly. They sit for a minute.

"How long before she's here?"

"She didn't say."

Arthur sighed again. "Great..."

Francis rubs his back. "Come on, we should take Iain to bed."

"I don't know if we should move him..." Arthur really had no clue what to do here...

"Alright." Francis hugs him again. Arthur pressed close, just staring at the frozen living corpse his brother was becoming...


	11. Ireland returns

**Ireland returns! And so do the voices! Molly belongs to Simply a writer!**

* * *

It was a while later before Al woke up. He gets up heading to the bathroom. Matt stayed asleep. Arthur heard him from the library though. "Someone's up..." Francis glanced over to the door. Al slips into the bathroom to pee.

"Probably one of the twins...Best they don't see Iain yet..."

Al finished and walks out. The library was near the bathroom... And with the door cracked open... Al walks past then backtracks catching a glimpse of them.

Arthur cussed under his breath then got up quickly, acting like nothing was wrong. "Ah, hello m'boy! How're you feeling?"

Al shrugs. 'Ok I guess.'

"That's good," He smiled warmly. "Would you like a cup of tea? We were just about to head down and make a pot."

'Yeah.'

He looped an arm around his shoulders and started steering him to the stairs. Al stumbles along. Francis comes out, carefully shutting the door. They make their way down carefully, neither of them 100% just yet. Francis follows behind.

It takes a while, but they make it. Al sits at the table and Francis starts the tea.

"I assume Matthew is sleeping?"

Al nods.

"That's good... He needs rest too."

A stab of guilt hit him but he brushed it away. Arthur sat, twiddling his thumbs as he glanced outside. Al caught it though. Why did he seem nervous?

He was still at odds with Ireland over her rebellion... But she was the only one that could help...

Al glanced over to Arthur as Francis sets out the cups. Arthur put on a smile for him. Al could still sense something off though. Tension was thickening the air. They sit silently with the tea. Arthur drank silently, glancing out periodically. Al was just feeling more and more off.

Just when it seemed too much, Matt came down. "Ah! Arthur! Do you know how to look after pixies?"

Al glanced up to him. Francis does as well.

Matt had Ro, the fae looking green. "I think we fed her something off..."

Al frowns slightly.

Arthur got up and examined her. "This isn't food..." Al looks at Matt. Matt frowned but Arthur carried on. "Has she touched your bracelets?" Al blinks checking his. It looked fine... So did Matt's... "It's iron poisoning," Arthur frowned. "She must have rubbed against one..."

Al frowns. He was tempted to take it off now.. Iain had warned that fae couldn't take metal, but he never said it hurt them... Ro looked like she was in agony... The guilt came back..

Arthur took her, laying her on a tea cozy. Al watched worriedly as he took Matt's hand. Without magic, there was little Arthur could do again... Al on the other hand was feeling down again.

No one had time to wallow though as the front door swung open. Al jumps not expecting it. So did most the room. Soon, Ireland came in, wild shock of orange hair like a lion's mane around her pale face.

Al blinks, now he was really starting to worry..

"Where is he?" She looked to Francis.

Francis stands leading her upstairs. Al blinks moving to follow. What was going on?

Arthur stopped him, shaking his head. "Let them be..."

Al frowns a bit. *_Matt?*_

_*I don't know either...*_

Al sits unsure what to do. Matt turned to Arthur, asking what was going on. Al glanced between them.

"Just let them be."

Al frowns again. Matt did too... "I'm gonna ask Ireland if she can help Ro..."

Al gets up too, he wasn't gonna give up just yet.

"Wait until she comes down!" Arthur scolded firmly.

Al frowns again._ *What the hell?*_

_*Screw it.*_ Matt brushed passed him. "I'm going."

Al glanced back before following. Arthur tried to stop them, but his ribs must have hurt cuz he stopped, groaning. Matt carried on. Al right behind him. They trudge up, getting to the top just in time to hear a yelp. *_That was Molly!*_

Al follows the sound to the library. They rushed in, finding Molly slumped against the wall, a glimmer of red on her chin. Francis was next to her checking her over.

Matt rushed in. "What happened?!"

Al walks in after. Francis turns seeing them and sighs. Iain sat in his chair, no different to earlier. Molly was stirring, trying to get up but her arms were burnt, mouth bleeding.

Al took it all in paling. Matt froze, trying to take it in. He turned to Al, lost. *_What is all this...?*_

_*I..I don't know..*_ Deep in the back of his mind he knew it had something to do with him though..

**_+It's always your fault. You've even dragged Molly into this. She loved you... She loved you and look what you've done! She can't even sit up!+_**

He frowns taking a step back.

Matt frowned. *_Al...?*_ Molly collapsed to the carpet again, staining it red as she coughed up blood. He turns heading out of the room. Francis watched sadly but stays to help Molly. Matt followed, leaving the older nations to it.

Al slips out the window clawing his way onto the roof. _**+You can't run. She'll hate you for this! They'll all hate you!+** *Al!*_

Al huddles up near the chimney the wind breezing around him.

Matt climbed out awkwardly, not as nimble. *_Alfie?*_

Al just sits head in his knees. Matt clambered up, touching his shoulder gently. Al shivers slightly.

*_Alfie... What's wrong...?*_

_*'s my fault..*_

_*W...what is?*_

_*They're hurt cause of me..*_

_*Who, Molly and Iain?*_

Al nods.

_*Bro, that's dumb, even for you...*_

Al curls up again.

_*Look,*_ He softened, hugging gently. *_Whatever is happening in there, it isn't your fault. You know we coud never make the Celts do what they didn't want to...*_

Al leans on him.

He hugged him tight. *_No one blames you...*_

But they ended up like this protecting him.. He almost didn't feel worth the effort..

But he was. He was a world superpower for one... And loved by too many nations for them to ignore the world's hero.

Al sits leaning on him. Matt held him close, whispering little reassurances. Al clings, trying to listen. He projected them to his mind too, soft and warm, pulling up memories of when they announced it to the world summit that America was missing.

Al watched curiously.

The general response was outrage and shock. A few nations burst into tears and others threw accusations and threats. Memory Matt stood, colder than his icecaps as he called everyone to order, surprisingly dominating for someone normally overlooked.

Al was surprised really, most of the time they made passing insults whenever they talked to him. That was solely to make sure he didn't grow arrogant. Most of them needed him.

Al grips his twin, hugging. Matt held him tight, feeding the memories. Al continues to watch. It was much of same really, planning to find him, save him... Al nuzzles close.

Then when they tracked him down, how to get him out. Germany planned a lot of it, but every nation involved volunteered. Al grips Matt close. Soon, he'd run through realizing he was gone right up to bringing him home.

Al sits for a minute taking it in. A lot had happened in that time... Without even being there, Al was the reason the world was closer than ever. He shifts hugging Matt and nuzzling into his neck. Matt hugged tight, stroking his hair. They sit like that for a while.

_*It looks like rain soon...*_

Al glanced up. Dark clouds hovered on the horizon. Al sighs hugging again before letting go.

_*We can get an umbrella and sit in the yard, but I don't want to risk the roof...*_

_*Ok..*_

They worked their way down from the roof. Al slips back in through the window and sits on the bed.

_*You wanna stay here?*_

Al hesitated. _*..maybe we should check on dad..*_

_*If you want to.*_

Al grips his hand for a moment before standing. They head back downstairs, looking for Arthur. Al looks into the kitchen sheepishly. Arthur wasn't there... He frowns.

_*Maybe he went to bed...?*_

_*Maybe...*_

They went up to see. Al stayed a bit behind Matt.

"He's not here either... Arthur?!"

_*...library..?*_

Matt frowned and headed back there. Al follows behind. They stepped through the door just in time to see Molly slump into Iain's lap, arms still burnt and body shivering.

Al frowns. Matt hovered by the door, just looking. Arthur and Francis were there too, the Brit tending his brother. Al stands behind Matt still feeling slightly guilty. Francis was looking over Molly's arms.

She squirmed, wincing. "Francis..."

"We need to treat it.." He stands going to get the first aid kit but paused at seeing the twins.

Matt stood slightly forward. "I can get it...? Al wanted to talk to dad..."

Al shrunk up slightly. Francis nods. Matt nudged Al to Arthur before slipping off. Arthur sighed. "Francis, he still won't wake..."

Al walks over slowly, Francis rubs Arthur's back. Arthur sighed and looked up. "Alfred..."

Al gave a weak wave. Arthur just shook his head and opened his arms to him. Al sunk into them. He just hugged him close, a silent reassurance. Al hugs back trying to do the same.

It was hard for him to relax with Iain sat there though. The Scot was still staring white eyed and stiff. Francis comes over hugging them both.

They leaned in for a group hug until Matt came back with the medical kit. Francis looks up and smiles softly at him. Matt smiled back, handing him the kit before taking his place in the hug. Al glanced over at Molly. She sat against the wall, looking beat. Her arms were red and black, bleeding on her shirt.

He frowns wiggling out and walking over. They watched curiously. He sits next to her and carefully hugs her as well. She hissed softly as he caught her arm but let him stay, even making an effort to hug back. Al sits there. Francis smiles softly.

After a while though, she had to pull away, arms hurting too much.

Al lets her be, but still couldn't help the pang of guilt on hurting her. Francis picks up the kit and walks over to tend to the burns. That was a slow and painful process, but they got through it. Al sits back with the others watching.

Soon, Molly was bandaged, Matt was hugging Arthur and Iain's eyes were starting to regain colour, however faint. Al sits fidgeting with his sleeve. Matt reached out to him again. He leans in.

*_How does Molly seem to you...?*_

_*Kind of bad..*_

_*Ro is still bad too...*_

Al sighs. *_It's all a mess..*_

_*I know... But it happens.. *_

Al sits fidgeting again. Molly stopped in her little argument with France over the tightness of her wrappings suddenly. "Alfie... or Mata? Something around you feels off..."

Al blinks, Matt was just as stunned. "What...?"

Al tugs his sleeve down nervously.

That just made her frown and shuffle over. "What'cha hiding?"

Al shrugs looking away.

She raised a brow dubiously. "Show me."

He didn't respond. She didn't need to see how damaged he was..

She wasn't giving up. "Show me, or I'll find out for myself."

Al just gazed at the floor. At least his hand was partially healed.

She reached over, gently moving up his sleeve. He tugs back weakly. Even injured, she overpowered him - Something she usually had no hope of doing. "How'd that happen?"

The bandages only continued up his arm. Al fidgets looking away. She was about to press when her gaze turned up to Matt's pocket, where Ro was hidden. Al hurriedly pulls his sleeve back down.

She moved over "Whats in there?"

Arthur leaned to Francis. "Should we stop her?"

"She'll find out either way.."

Matt let her take the fae and she softened instantly. "Aw, poor thing..."

Francis sighs hugging Arthur and casting a glance to Al. Al sits watching Molly and Ro. Arthur watched as she tended to her. Molly cupped Ro in her hands, whispering softly.

Al glanced between them, reconsidering wearing that bracelet. A tiny gasp came from between slender fingers and Ro came back to life, looking around disorientedly. Al gave a small smile. Molly smiled and handed her back to Matt who beamed. He looked like he'd been handed the world.

_ *She ok now?*_

Matt relayed the question to Molly who assured them Ro was fine. Al smiles at that.

The imp was starting to come alive again, sitting on Matt's shoulder. Al shifts standing up. All eyes turn to him, curious. He blinks at that walking over next to Matt.

Matt followed him with his eyes. _*You okay?*_

_*Yeah..*_

_ *Wanna see Ro?*_

_ *I don't wanna hurt her though..*_

_ *You're gentle enough. You know it as well as I do.*_

He fidgets slipping the bracelet off and into his pocket. Matt offered the tiny creature, the poor thing still looked a bit weak... Al smiles holding her gently.

She sat in his hands, looking up at him almost sleepily. "Hello giantman..."

He waves at her.

"You still don't talk..." She pouted.

He smiles sadly shrugging.

She turned to Matt. "Can't you at least dump me on someone who can use their tongue..."

"Ro... Be nice..."

Francis frowns at that, he could see Al's eyes darken a bit.

"Be nice else I'll remove your tongue, little mite." Molly glared, silencing the fae at once.

Al hands her back to Matt signing. 'It's fine.'

"It's not fine, that was extremely rude," Matt frowned, setting Ro on the floor. "You can sit down there for a while."

Al smiles a bit at that, it was kind of amusing how parental Matt can be sometimes.

Ro sulked and Matt sighed. _*Ignore her... She's inherently rude...*_

Al silently chuckles a bit.

Arthur sighed. "We really should move him..."

Al glanced up. He was looking at Iain again, a mere statue of a man. Francis comes over hugging him, then goes to scoop Iain up.

That got a few looks. Yes, they were roughly the same size, but people tended to forget France was strong... Or was Iain just really light... He wasn't nearly as strong as the twins, but he could do this at least. He carries Iain off to his room.

Arthur sighed softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Al stands giving Arthur another hug. He hugged back, needing a bit of support. Al rubs his back.

He turned his head to his sister. "You sure you want to charge the shield?"

"I'm fine, just shut it."

Al glanced to her. So that's what happeded? It seemed to be quite a tale and odds were no one would want to tell Al... He felt another pang of guilt, if only he could protect himself again they wouldn't need too..

It was just a precaution... If anyone tried to break in, they'd be broken...

Al sighs mentally trying to push the thoughts away. He turns to Arthur changing the subject. 'Do you have some thread I can use?'

He frowned curiously but nodded. "Downstairs, why...?"

'Project I'm doing.'

"Alright... Come on, let's go find you some thread."

Al follows behind him as they go downstairs. They go to the lounge and Arthur pulled out his sewing kit. Al picks out some plain white thread and sits putting the rest of his supplies on the coffee table. A hoop, his feathers, some swade lace Matt happened to have. He was just missing beads.

Molly had had some braided into her hair when she came in... Maybe... He'd ask in a bit. For now he didn't need them right away. Matt sat beside him, offering company. Arthur picked up his needlework, keeping himself busy.


	12. Dreams and breakdowns

An hour later he finished the majority off it, he just needed to add the beads then glue the feathers. Molly had slunk down. Francis had managed to bully her into letting him change her bandages. Al glanced up to her. Francis pulled on his shoes to go fetch the pizzas. She sat curled in an armchair, watching Arthur. She was looking tired already. Al frowns softly.

She still had her beads though, red orange and yellow, woven into her hair. Al taps her knee gently. She looked over.

He smiles. 'Would you mind if I took a couple of your beads?'

She tilted her head curiously and signed back. 'What for?'

He held up his dreamcatcher. She smiled at that and untangled three of each colour for him.

'Thanks.' He slips them on the tail strands and knots them then glued on the feathers.

'Looks good.' She smiled. He smiles back. Putting a long string at the top then slipping it over his neck.

Matt smiled. _*Happy now?*_

_*Yeah. Hopefully the nightmares will stop.*_

_*With any luck.*_

Al nods sitting back.

_ *Now what...?*_

_ *Donno..*_

The room hit a kind of awkward silence.

_ *Hey where's Ro?*_

_ *Hiding in Molly's hair... She's fallen out with me.*_

_ *She's probably just upset. Maybe you can bribe her with chocolate?*_

*_She's sulking... I don't know why, but I feel like chocolate is a bad idea for her...*_

_*Alright.*_

He shrugged. *_Mommabear instincts?*_

Al chuckles a bit squeakily. Molly burst out giggling at the noise, her own laugh high and mirthful. Al smiles. As did Arthur. He'd never admit it, but he did miss his sister at times...

Al grins wondering if he should try his voice, the squeaks had to mean something right? It was up to him. Matt sensed the idea pass through his head and took his hand, nodding softly. Al sighs trying.

Matt squeezed, hoping... Al tries saying his name. He manages a squeak and a hiss but that was all. Al frowns. He might manage speaking bird with that but it wasn't enough..

It was a start though and that was enough for now. He'd only been home a few weeks really... Al sighs.

_ *It's a start bro... You've only really just started to heal...*_

Al nods leaning on him. He hugged him comfortingly. Francis comes back ten minutes later dinner in hand. Matt and Molly grin and Arthur smiled. Al smiles and Francis passed them out.

They sat and ate, idle chatter passing around. Al smiles a bit. It felt a lot freer with Molly here... But Al couldn't help but worry about Iain too.. His predicament was odd... But seemingly not dire, seeing as their only functioning mage was down here, making rude jokes. Al chuckles a bit.

She grinned, flicking a bang of orange hair over her shoulder. Speaking of which.. He glanced around looking for the little pixie. There was a slight shimmer of red near the nape of her neck... Must be in there...

He smiles a bit, wondering how long it would be before she's drawn back to Matt. She was creeping out as it was. He just had that pull to those that know him. Al grins picking up another slice.

Ro whispered something into her ear and Molly shrugged. "Alfie?"

He looks up. She reached out her hand to him, silently asking for his. He takes it. She squeezed tight and Ro slipped out of her hair, skipping across their arms to his shoulder.

Al watched her. She dashed across and settled on his shoulder, huddling into the crook of his neck.

He smiled a bit. _*Well lookie there.*_

_*Seems you've got a friend.*_ Matt chuckled.

Al grins offering a pinch of crust. She looked at it curiously, taking it carefully. Al eats his own bit. She nibbled at it, eating through it.

The six continue with their meal. Al managing about half his pizza. That was brilliant! Matt was beaming. Francis smiles as well. Al on the other hand was drowsy again.

Matt couldn't help but laugh, if only for the comical joy of Ro dozing off with him. Al glanced back at him sleepily, playing with a bead on his dreamcatcher. Ro had made a nest in his hair and Matt offered him a hug.

Al leans in snuggling. Matt hugged him, careful of the fae. Al yawns clutching Matt with one hand and the dreamcatcher with the other. Matt lulled him off to sleep. Sleep allowed his body to repair and that was just what he needs. He slips off dreaming of happy times.

That was good. Arthur dozed too but Matt looked to Francis, following Al's earlier anxiety. "Hows Iain?"

"Slightly better."

"Woken up yet...?"

Francis shook his head. Matt sighed, having expected as much. Francis glanced around to the other celts. Molly looked almost bored and Arthur was sewing. He leans back in his chair.

Matt sighed. Al shifts a bit nuzzling closer. He pulled him in, setting his chin in Al's hair. Al smiles softly. He smiled at that. At least he was happy. Francis smiles a bit too.

Molly hummed, looking to the Frenchman. He seemed tired, Matt took care of Al well enough but he was taking everyone else. Arthur was a handful enough, but with Iain hitting trouble too...

She got up and slipped into the kitchen. Francis glanced up as she left. She slipped out and came back a few minutes later with a tray of tea. She set it on the table and handed Francis a mug.

He smiles. "Thanks."

She smiled back, perching on his chair. "Gotta look after yourself too sweetie." He chuckles a bit. She just smiled. Francis sits sipping his drink. She sat on the floor by his feet, leaning against his knee.

They sit like that for a while. Matt dozed off as did Arthur, which left them alone. Francis sets his empty cup on the table.

"Feel better...?"

"Much, thank you." He smiles.

She smiled back. "It's good to see that Alfie's getting better."

"Yeah, still got a ways to go though.."

"It's better than him getting worse, honey..."

"True."

She hummed, twiddling a lock of hair.

"So how have you been?"

She shrugged. "On and off? Worrying about Alfred a lot, which doesn't help when your boss decides you're not doing enough work..."

"Hm, I know they like dumping the paperwork on us but a family crisis is still a family crisis.."

"My boss is a complete arse," she grumbled. "Reckons America isn't related to Ireland and I'd best stop slacking off..."

He chuckles a bit. "Still could be worse."

"He's done worse as well," she sighed. "Why do you think I listen to him..."

"Who knows? As soon as they're in office we lose the power to stop them.."

"We have to behave, but we don't have to be lapdogs..."

"... Starting rebellions are fun sometimes though.."

She shuddered a bit. "Not always..."

"Not full out ones.. Just little things like when Arthur dyed his hair green."

She smiled a that. "It's actually why I've put beads in my hair today... He hates them."

He chuckles.

"I hope he's voted out soon..."

"Hopefully."

She sighed and leaned on him unthinkingly. He smiles a bit at that. There was really nothing in it, they were just good friends... Still, she knew Arthur was the jealous type...

Francis really did love him but he tended to overreact. He was insecure... He loved Francis so much, losing him terrified him... Either way they fit together just right. At least most of the time.

At least now, he was asleep, which meant Molly could cuddle into Francis without worrying. They sit chatting a while more. She shifted into the chair with him, small enough to fit by his side. He smiles. She cuddled in, getting tired.

"Time for bed?"

She shrugged. "I guess? I'm kinda comfy here..."

He smiles shrugging.

"...can we just sleep here?"

"Fine with me, everyone else is out here anyway."

She cuddled to him. "I've missed this..."

"What? Being all together?"

"Having someone to hug..."

He smiles softly. Hugging back. She curled in. She got awful lonely on her island...

Francis held her in one arm, reaching to grasp Arthur's hand with the other. Arthur squeezed tight in his sleep, smiling softly. Molly cuddles in, dozing off. Francis was out soon after.

Arthur woke first, a few hours later and glared at his sister. She was were he was meant to be... Half fuelled by spite, and half feverish delirium telling him it was okay, he carefully picked her up and moved her away, setting her on the floor before getting back into his chair and grabbing Francis's hand again. Francis remained asleep.

More time passed. Molly slumped, making it look like she'd slipped from the chair to the floor.

Eventually Al shifts a bit. Matt grunted under him. Al blinks awake. Matt woke slowly beneath him. Everything else was the same. Al glanced up to him. *_Mornin_.*

*_It's like 5am._* Matt groaned.

*_Really?*_ Al sighs. Matt pointed to the clock on the wall. Al glanced up at it and groans. *_Sorry..*_

_*It's fine... We dozed off early...*_

_*Hmm.. Why is Molly on the floor?*_

Matt frowned, looking over. *_Looks like she fell.._.*

Al frowns getting up and walking over. Matt just watched curiously. He tries picking her up but couldn't. He shook her a bit instead. She groaned, flinching. She'd bled through her bandages. He frowns at that, switching to tickle her neck. She squirmed, trying to shake him off. He stops.

Her eyes fluttered open and she hissed sharply, rolling onto her back. "Ow..."

Al frowns peering down at her. She looked rather pale, dark splotches on her left arm. 'Are you ok?' Al signs.

She stared at him for a minute then looked around. "I'm on the floor...?"

'I think you slipped.'

She sat up slowly, stiff and sore. Al helps the best he could. She leaned on the wall, picking at her arms. Al sits next to her.

"How long have I been there?"

Al shrugs.

She glanced to Francis, a bit of hurt flashing in her eyes. The way he was holding her last night, there was no way she could have fallen. His other arm was still curled up though. She stared at her lap, thinking he must have let her go...

Al frowns a bit. Matt came over with a first aid kit and offered to clean her up. Al glanced up as he came over. He was smiling warmly as he set about her.

_*Why does she look upset?*_

_*No clue_.* Matt's face gave away nothing. *_Doubt she'd say if you asked her anyway_.*

Al glanced up to Francis._ *She must have been next to papa, but he isn't one to let go easily..*_

_*Which raises the question, how'd she end up on the floor?*_

_*I donno..*_

Matt finished her up and let her go. *_Maybe we should let her settle it with Papa_...*

*_Yeah.*_

_*Want me to change your bandages?*_

*_Sure_.* Al didn't notice the pixie still in his hair.

Matt cleaned him up too, then went to wash the bloody bandages. Al sits back against the wall afterwards. Molly still sat beside him. He didn't know what to say now. She had seen how bad off he was. She was stashing it away, filtering things for Al. She sighed and put on a smile. "How do you feel this morning honey?

Al shrugs. 'Ok I guess.'

"Anything you want me to get you?"

He shook his head. She opened her arms, offering a hug. He smiles a bit reaching in. She cuddled him carefully, still tender herself. They sit there a bit. It cheered her up some. Him as well.

Matt came back and suggested breakfast. Al pulls back carefully. He stands reaching to help her up. She let him help, more so he felt helpful than actually needing it. They gather in the kitchen and set about cooking.

They ended up with bacon and egg sandwiches. Al sits at the table eating his. Matt went to offer the others. Francis stirs awake.

Arthur woke with him, smiling over. "Morning."

He glanced up. "Morning."

Arthur squeezed his hand. He squeezed back shifting up. Arthur sat up and let go, nodding to Matt when he offered food. Francis takes his with a smile. They sit and eat in peace, Matt going back to the kitchen. Francis chews on his sandwich. Arthur was just oddly smiley this morning. Francis glanced at him. He hummed, eating quietly. Francis continued with his own.

Once finished, Arthur got up, kissing Francis as he took his plate then left to the kitchen. Francis soon follows. Molly's mood drooped again at the sight of him. She turned to a plate. He paused at that curious. The med kit was still on the side with the damp bandages. Matt glanced between them then turned to the sink.

Francis walks over setting his plate down. Matt started washing. Molly gave her plate and turned to leave.

Francis stops her, "Hey Molly?"

"What?" she snapped, wincing a bit.

He frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She muttered before shaking him off and making for the stairs. He frowns at that. She went up, leaving quickly.

Francis frowns glancing to Matt. Matt hesitated before stepping out with him. "Did... Where did Molly sleep last night?"

"She curled up in the chair next to me."

Matt frowned at that. "She was on the floor this morning..."

He blinks then sighs.

"What...?"

"Arthur must have moved her.."

"Why would he do that? He was asleep all night..."

"He tends to get jealous.. Explains why he seemed so smug earlier.."

Matt frowned harder at that. "She looked kinda hurt about it... She must think you dropped her..."

"I'll go talk to her."

Matt nodded and headed back to the kitchen. "Careful with her arms. They're cracking..."

He frowns at that moving upstairs. She had gone up, hiding in a spare room. He goes about searching. She was in the very last room, curled up on the windowsill. He walks in quietly. She didn't hear him, eyes fixed outside.

"Molly?"

"What...?"

He sighs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

He paused for a moment. "...I didn't drop you, you know.."

She huffed, turning away. He walks over sitting on the floor next to her. She shifted away.

"..I think Arthur moved you."

"Yeah, sure." She scoffed.

He frowns.

She leaned on the wall. "I know I'm small, but there's no way he could have lifted me..."

Francis hums. "You'd be surprised."

She ignored that comment. He frowns. She just stared at the wall. He sits thinking a moment. She hugged herself, flinching as Arthur called up, asking Francis where he was. He sighs rubbing his face.

"Better go to him." She muttered, voice slightly bitter.

He glanced up to her frowning then leaves. Only to come back minutes later with the Brit over his shoulder.

"Francis, put me down! What the hell are you doing?!"

He walks over and sets him down by Molly.

Arthur frowned and she squirmed away. "What on earth are you doing?"

Francis frowns at him. "I think you owe someone an apology.."

"Who?" he frowned. "I've not done anything."

Francis crossed his arms nodding to Molly.

He looked at her and laughed. "Okay, what did she tell you?"

Francis remains silent. He just stared him down. Molly shifted away. Francis sits watching him. If he had a tail right now it would be twitching irritably. Eventually, she just got up and made for the door. "Just leave it, he clearly didn't do it..."

Francis frowns again.

Arthur stood too. "See..."

Francis looks back to him. Arthur actually looked a bit offended... Maybe he didn't realize he'd moved her... Francis blinks. Arthur brushed by him and left the room. Francis sighs sitting on the floor, all this drama was wearing him down..

Trying to settle things between those two never was easy... On top of Iain shorting out and worrying over Al he was just about ready to drown himself at the bar.

That was something Matt wouldn't allow though. He poked his head around the door. "Papa...?"

He glanced up.

"Are you alright?" Matt came in, worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He tries to smile.

Matt shook his head and came to hug him. He hugs back sighing.

"You can take a break whenever you need" Matt rocked gently.

He smiles at that. "Thanks."

"We're no good as carers if we're at our wits end..."

He chuckles a bit. Matt just smiled and hugged. Francis keeps him there for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

Matt smiled softly. "Want to check Iain with me...?"

"Sure." Francis shifts standing up. They head down to Iain's room.


	13. Comfort and raindrops

Francis opens the door, a bit anxious what he'd find inside. Iain was lain in his bed, just sleeping. His eyes were closed, breaths light, if a bit shallow. He frowns a bit again.

As did Matt. "That's not normal..."

Francis walks closer reaching to check his pulse. It was slow, skin cold and slick with sweat. He frowns lifting an eyelid. Still pale, washed out... And blue? He blinks at that.

Matt frowned. "What...?"

France turns on the nightstand lamp to get a better look, he had to be wrong.. No, they were definitely blue... How? "Go find Molly."

Matt nodded and quickly ran off. Francis sits by his friend checking his other vitals to pass the time. Matt came back with Molly over his shoulder. He dumped her on the bed, the poor girl confused as hell.

He glanced up at her. She looked at him then away. "What's this about then?"

He sighs mentally but pushed it aside. "Come here and look at this."

She frowned and came over. He pulls up Iain's lid again. She saw and frowned, leaning back. "He really pushed it..."

"What's happening?"

"He's hit the bottom of the barrel on his magic... In fact, if I'd not come, he'd have killed himself for this bloody shield by now!"

Francis sighs rocking back.

"How long has he been running it?"

"A good month now.. I still wish he just left it alone.."

"Idiot," she muttered. "But he was smart with it... He's effectively wiped this house off the grid..."

"But the cost? It's just too much.."

"It's keeping Alfie safe... If he'd just told the rest of us he needed help to begin with..."

Francis sighs glancing up at the Scot. He looked sickly... It was a horrible sight in one so strong... It was the same reason seeing Al hurt was so upsetting.. Francis was near breaking point himself.. Molly sighed and just hugged him, pressing in tight. He hugs back gently.

"He'll be okay... He just needs to recharge... Like a battery."

He nods. The only catch was she was liable to run dry before he recharged... He knew that and it only worried him more. What good was a shield if it nearly kills everyone?

They just needed to even out the output. Call in more mages, share the workload.

He sighs pulling back. She looked up at him worriedly. He just smiles softly. She hugged him again, feeling protectively possessive. He chuckles.

"Shuddup!" She huffed.

He just hugs back again.

"You're not allowed to run yourself down, okay... We all need you..."

"Ok."

"You're the only sane one among us." She leaned back, smiling softly.

He laughs at that. She giggled softly. He smiles before shifting to stand. She let him, staying knelt by her brother.

"Thanks. I should probably find Arthur."

She nodded softly, face falling a bit. "I'm going to stay here."

He leans down pecking her cheek before leaving. "I'll bring you both something stiff next time I go shopping."

She blushed a bit at first then just found herself smiling. "Alright..."

He smiles going of to find his rabbit. Arthur was downstairs, playing cards with Al. Francis walks up behind and hugs him. He jumped a bit, his rabbit showing. If he startled him well enough, his ears would pop out. Al smirks. And Francis chuckles. Arthur pouted, frowning at them both. Francis just grins kissing him.

He melted into it, not that mad anyway... Francis stays there a moment before pulling back and letting them play. He goes off starting lunch. They carry on, Arthur smiling now. Al smiles too. At least the mood was lifting down here.

Later on after lunch Al sits at the window watching the rain. Molly sat beside him now, Arthur needing to rest and Matt tending to other things with Francis.

He wanted to go outside but the forecast called for rain to continue the next few days. Molly had suggested using an umbrella, but Arthur fretted Al would catch his death out there...

After what happened last time it was probably best, but still there were times where if he or Matt stayed inside too long they went stir crazy. Hopefully that wouldn't happen though. He should last a couple days. If he started to get restless, they were taking him out regardless.

He sits back glancing to Molly. She seemed content watching the rain. He turns back to the window.

"That drop in the top corner. I bet it'll it hits the bottom before that one."

He looks up. She pointed out the two drops. He watched them carefully. They ran down the glass, meeting just before they hit the bottom, making it a tie. "Darn..."

He chuckles.

"Pick a drop and we can have rain races!" She smiled, just hoping to entertain him a while.

He smiles and picks one out. She picked hers too and they watched as they trickled down the glass. They continued down, almost seeming like a real race. She was definitely letting it excite her. She was like a child, grinning at something so simple.

He grins a bit. His drop touched down first and she cried out dramatically, leaning against his shoulder. "Damn it, I thought I had a winner!"

He grins laughing a bit.

She giggled, staying there. "Wanna go again?"

He nods eagerly. They pick out their next racers and begin eagerly.

It was fun. They got lost in it for a while. It wasn't until Francis interrupted them that they realized how long they'd been there. Al glanced up at him as he came over. Molly leaned back and grinned.

Francis smiles calling them for dinner. She hopped up, offering Al a hand. He takes it and they walk to the kitchen. Matt smiled up at them, coaxing Arthur to alertness with a cup of tea.

They sit at the table and Francis sets the food out. They each get their plate and start eating. Al glanced around at the others. Matt and Molly were fine, Arthur picking sleepily. Francis looked better than earlier. They were all picking up.

The meal went on quietly. It was a nice quiet though. Molly finished and started humming softly. _*Since when was she this happy...?* _Matt asked.

_ *Guess she's just feeling better?*_

_ *Seriously, anyone would think she was a lovestruck schoolgirl with that grin on her face!*_

Al tries to stifle his giggles by taking a drink. She didn't notice anyway. Matt chuckled. Al just grins back at him.

Molly must have been swinging her legs though, because Arthur yelped, glaring at her. "Watch it!"

Al glanced up. Arthur was scowling, but she looked genuinely apologetic. "Sorry..."

Al blinks. *_What's eatin him?*_

_ *Dunno... Iain, maybe?*_

"Darn right you better be sorry, you little-"

"Arthur!" Matt frowned.

Francis frowns as well. Al glanced to Molly. She looked a little kicked herself now. Arthur just got up with an irritable huff and walked out. Al frowns and hugs her. Francis gives her an apologetic look going after him.

She leaned in for a bit before pulling on an arrogant smile. "Pfft, sod him. Grumpy git."

Al glanced at her surprised. Matt frowned softly, but let it go as she started eating again. Al pulls back too but watches her. Her movements were measured, carefully crafted to look natural.

He frowns a bit at that. _*She's off..*_

_ *I know... This is why they rarely get together... I don't think dad likes her...*_

_ *I wonder how Papa is fairing?*_

_ *Probably no better than us...*_

Al sighs silently.

Upstairs, Arthur was refusing to talk on the matter entirely. Francis was trying to coax him into it. Arthur was being stubborn. Francis pouts hugging him.

Arthur hesitated then leaned into the hug, sighing. Francis pulls him into his lap rocking gently. He reaches one hand up to stroke Arthur's ear.

He cussed mentally at that, his ears being his weak spot now... He leaned in with a breathy sigh. Francis smiles a bit. Arthur hummed, nuzzling and forgetting he was supposed to be upset.

The Frenchman holds him there a while. Soon, he was entirely relaxed and nearly asleep again. Francis kissed his head gently. Arthur purred softly. Francis smiles.

He sat there a bit longer before stopping. "...What were you saying before?"

"When?"

"...never mind, I must be imagining things."

Francis frowned a bit at that. Arthur snuggled back in. They sat there a bit. "You know, I think we should make some cupcakes tomorrow."

Arthur chuckled. "You know I'd just burn them."

"You can do the frosting."

He grinned at that. Francis smiles leaning to kiss him gently. Arthur leaned up, making it a little more They stay there for a moment, Francis hugging him afterwards.

"...Can we go see him?"

"If you want."

Arthur nodded and got up, keeping his hand in his. They walk quietly down the hall.

They stop by Iain's door, Arthur taking a deep breath. Francis grips his hand. He squeezed and opened the door, sighing when everything was the same as before. Francis keeps ahold of his hand as they step closer.

Arthur perched on the bed, feeling Iain's forehead. "...he's burning up now..."

Francis frowns and leaves to get a damp cloth. Arthur sat, smoothing back sweaty red hair while he waited. Francis comes back handing Arthur the cloth while setting a bowl on the nightstand.

Arthur wiped his face a bit before laying it on his forehead. The Scot grumbled a bit. Francis sits on the floor leaning on Arthur's legs. Arthur just sat between the older men, petting them both. They stay a while, tending to him. They got a few noises out of him, mumbles and groans.

At least it was a response. He eyes were more teal now, still blueish but a stronger colour. That was good, maybe he'd wake up soon.

Hopefully. On the bright side, aside for a short temper, Arthur was nearly himself again. Francis shifts a bit, he was starting to doze off. Arthur barely noticed. He drifted off leaning on Arthur still. Arthur just kept stroking his hair, using it as a security blanket, almost.

Back downstairs Al sits in the den watching tv. Matt and Molly sit with him, the latter just watching the rain again. Al glanced to her again. Her eyes seemed distant. He frowns at that.

Matt picked up on his displeasure. _*Al...?*_

_*Shes moapy..*_

_*I know... She'll come out of it soon though...*_

Al sighs silently, leaning on him. Matt drapped an arm over his shoulders, comforting. _*You know if you want to talk to her, no one can stop you...*_

_*What to say though..?*_

Matt shrugged. *_She's always had a soft spot for you, so pretty much anything? You'll get away with it.*_

Al sits thinking a bit. Matt let him, watching tv. Al glanced over to Molly again.

Distant had turned guarded... He blinks frowning. She must be thinking, because a whole world was flashing through her eyes. Al shifts touching her shoulder. She flinched, something akin to fear glancing over her eyes as she whipped around.

Al frowns at that. 'Are you ok?'

"Yeah, just dandy." She tried to shake it off.

Al pouts. 'What's wrong?'

"Nothing." She turned away, effective shutting out his only form of communication. Al sighs sadly leaning on Matt again.

Matt frowned, hugging him. "Just because he rattled your cage, doesn't mean you can treat Al like shit..."

_*Matt don't..*_

She flinched and made to leave, just looking kicked again. Matt frowned. *_It's true.*_

Al stops her with a hug though. _*She probably has her reasons..*_

She tensed instinctively, a half whimper slipping out. Matt felt kind of bad now. Al just holds her a minute before letting go. As much as he wanted to know he'd leave it be.

She turned slowly, looking back at him in confusion. He just smiles at her and sits back. She stared for a moment longer then shook her head and went to get a drink.

Al curls up leaning back. Matt watched her go and sighed. They go back to watching tv, Al wasn't really too focused on it though. Matt fixed on it, trying to let everything else fall away. Al sat thinking. Matt was curious, but didn't ask.

It just seemed like things were going south again, then again it could just be him. Arthur and Molly never got on... Matt was just tired and Iain was recharging... Half and half?

He wanted to do something more than sitting around though, he wanted to help somehow. All he had to do was act. Get up and do it. If he asked permission, he'd get nowhere. He sighs softly, standing up.

Matt looked up_. *Where you going?*_

*_I'm gonna take a shower.*_

_*Alright...*_

He heads up and slips in the bathroom. As much as he likes being around Matt he wanted sometime alone to let go. He starts up the water and strips down.

Just as he was about to step in, Molly opened the door... Saw him, turned bright red and rushed out. He jumped at that startled.

"Sorry!" She called through the door. She leaned on the other side, crimson.

Al gets dressed again shutting off the water. He opens the door a crack.

She hovered near the door, still looking a bit flustered. "Sorry..."

He shrugs a bit red himself. She glanced up at him then shook her head, taking off down the hall. He frowns at that and sighs.

She was so awkward... more so than usual. He debates going after her.

Wasn't like he had much else to do, in fairness... He goes off searching. She must have slipped into one of the rooms. The one at the end was ajar. He peaks in.

A wisp of orange hair hung on the bed, telling she'd just hidden behind it. He opens the door walking over. She shrank down, trying to hide. It wasn't doing much though. She had to try. She didn't want to explain this...

He sits across from her. She shook her head, hiding her burning cheeks in her lap. Out of all the Kirklands, she was the most open with her feelings... Almost human. He just sits there. He couldn't say anything anyway. She eventually looked up, still a bit pink.

'You ok?'

She looked away and shrugged. He sighs curling up again.

'I didn't mean to burst in on you...'

'It's ok, I forgot to lock the door so..'

'Still...'

He shrugs awkwardly.

She blushed a bit again. 'You... you're looking more like yourself again...'

He blinks at that turning a bit red himself. 'You think so?'

She nodded. 'I was here when they brought you back... You look much better.'

He curls up a bit at that unsure. Sometimes he felt like he'd never be normal again. She hesitantly reached for his arm, wanting to comfort. He glanced up smiling a bit. She smiled back, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. He grips her hand.

She squeezed gently. "You'll be okay..."

He smiled a bit.

They sit like that for a while, soft green eyes warm and tender. He relaxed a little.

She relaxed in turn. "I...I'm meant to be saving power for the shield, but... I could heal you up a bit? Give you a boost?"

He shook his head. He didn't want to be anymore of a leech than he was right now..

"Alright." She hummed. She just leaned forward, resting against him.

He leaned back a little.

She started to cuddle then caught herself. "Sorry..."

He shrugs hugging her. She flushed and leaned in, very bashful. He snuggles a bit. She hummed contentedly. He was so comfy... They cuddle for a bit, Al close to dozing off. She fell asleep with him, cuddled close. Al drifted soon after.


	14. Awake

Down the hall, Arthur was shaking Francis awake. He shifts groggily looking up.

"He's waking up!"

Francis sits up glancing over. Iain was groaning, brow pulled together as he tried to open his eyes. They sit waiting.

It took a second, but his eyes fluttered open, back to a dull green. "Wha...?"

Francis sighs laying his head in Arthur's lap. Arthur smiles, gently pressing against his brother's chest as he tries to sit. "Not yet..."

Francis glanced up again. Iain looked around, confused. "What happened...?"

"You gave us all a heart attack.." Francis mumbles.

"Francis?" he tried to sit again, grimacing. Francis frowns. Arthur pushed him down again; insisting he rest.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Bout what?" Iain rolled onto his side, coughing harshly.

Francis frowns. "About you running dry.."

He shrugged. "Not like anyone could take over..."

Francis sighs rubbing his eyes, muttering in French. Iain paled suddenly and Arthur jumped back just in time to avoid being puked on. Francis didn't make it though. He sighs again. Iain wiped his chin with a grimace and Arthur went to fetch a mop.

Francis glanced up at him as he left and turned to Iain. "I'm starting to rethink that promise to get you booze.."

"Brilliant," He flopped back. "I don't even remember you making it..."

"Well I promised Molly not you.."

He blinked at that. "Molly's here...?"

"We had to cut you off somehow.."

"She took the shield?!" He bolted upright and regretted it instantly.

"Hey! Sit back down!"

He sank back, hunching over and hugging his chest. Francis stands frowning, he was stressed, messy, and slightly pissed, but it still didn't stop him from checking Iain over. Iain just let him, in no real position to object.

He checks his pulse and temp, sighing when he found them still off. Iain was making progress, but still sick... And Scotland was one of the worst at being sick. He'd try to get up far before he was ready. Where did he put that rope...

For now though, Iain would admit weakness. He lay back on the bed, winded from just that little show. Francis sighs sitting on the bed, he really needed to go wash, the smell was starting to get to him. Matt came in with a mop and bucket, dismissing Francis the moment he saw him...

Francis glanced back to Iain once more before leaving. Matt stayed to clean up the room and tend to the man in it before checking on Francis.

He had changed and washed a bit, now sitting in the den.

"Papa? You alright?"

"I think so."

Matt frowned a bit. "Tea?"

Francis nods. Matt slipped off, making a pot. Francis sits trying to relax, he was getting a bit of a headache. As if clairvoyant, Matt had slipped painkillers on the tea tray. Francis glanced up as he came in and smiles. Matt smiled back and set it down; having brought snacks too. Francis picks up a cup and takes the pills. He sits sipping it.

"Don't suppose you've seen Al...?"

"No I haven't.. Where was he last?"

"With me. Said he wanted a shower."

Francis frowns at that.

Matt looked up the stairs. "Nap, maybe...?"

"I can help you look?"

"It's okay... You need a chance to relax..."

"No it'll bug me anyway." He sets the cup down pulling Matt up with him. They go up and start peeking into the rooms, looking. Francis peeks in on Iain on the way as well. He'd fallen asleep again, hard breaths filling the room. Francis shuts the door quietly, continuing.

They come to the room last, finding Al and Molly still cuddling, but Al must have slipped because he now lay on her, pinning the poor girl against the floor. Her leg bent awkwardly.

Francis chuckles softly and lifts him off. She gasped in her sleep, lungs filling with air again. He passed Al to Matt and picks up Molly. Matt took him easily, smiling when he realized he felt heavier. Molly whined, wiggling a bit.

Francis sets her in the bed covering her up. She rolled onto her side, hugging the blanket. Matt slipped Al back in with her. They fell asleep together, so it must bring them comfort.

Francis smiles a bit before leading Matt back downstairs to the tea. They sat then and relaxed, finally breathing. He was glad for the chance to unwind a bit.

Everyone was safe and tended to. They needn't worry. He picked his cup up again. The only disturbance they had was Ro moaning for one of the biscuits. Francis finally felt relaxed again.

A soft lull had enveloped the house. He had nearly dozed off again. Matt smiled and assured him he could. Seemed it was communal naptime right now anyway. Well it was getting late.. He sat back and drifted off. Matt looked to be following. But everyone was tended to so who cared? The night passed on.

Morning came around and Matt woke with a crick in his neck and a grumpy fae in his ear. Francis had slumped over onto the armrest. Matt sorted Ro out then smiled at him and shifted him a bit so he was comfier. He twitched a bit but otherwise didn't stir.

Matt hummed softly before going to check on the others. Al was twitching, close to waking up. Molly had cuddled into his arms during the night, looking oh so cozy. Matt watched quietly.

Al opens his eyes and looked around slightly confused. Matt let him, gauging his responses and actions He turns seeing him.

Matt smiled softly. _*Morning. Hope you didn't mind sharing, we found you cuddling...*_

He looks down seeing Molly, then last night came back and he rubs his face.

She still clung, smiling softly in her sleep. _*You okay bro...?*_

_*Yeah.. Just uh.. She walked in before I could shower...*_

He suppressed a chuckle. _*Oh... you think she saw a lot?*_

Al pouts. He was hesitant to say her comment on how he was healing. Matt sensed anxiety from him and changed subjects. *_You hungry?*_

_*Yeah.*_

_*You coming down or you want it in here?*_ Molly seemed pretty attached...

He looks down trying to pull away. She whined a bit, but it wasn't too hard to wiggle free. She looked a bit upset, but still sound asleep..

Al gets up following Matt downstairs. They head into the kitchen to let France sleep and start making breakfast. Al was glad to do something to help. He was getting stronger now and they would let him do more.

They cook up a batch of pancakes and eggs. As it finished, Molly slunk down, still half asleep. "Morning..."

Al smiles at her. She smiled bashfully. Al sets up some plates coming to the table. She sat down, Matt giving her a drink and a plate. Al sits starting on his. Francis comes in sleepily.

Matt served him too. _*Something wrong bro?*_

_*I donno.. something just feels off today..*_

Matt hummed softly, pottering around still. They sit eating for a while. Arthur came down long enough to take two plates and leave.

Al glanced up as he left. *_What was that for?*_

_*Probably tending Iain... He woke up yesterday.*_

Al turns to him *_What? He did?!*_

_*Yeah... You were asleep already...*_

Al turns back to his plate. He was slightly relieved but he still felt kinda bad about it.

_*Wanna go see him?*_

He paused. _*Maybe later?*_

_*Alright... Why were you sleeping with Molly, by the way...?*_

_*Well.. Really I just went to see if she was ok.. Then I guess we just fell asleep hugging it out.*_

Matt shrugged and started the pots. Al continues with his meal, glancing to Molly from the corner of his eye. She seemed okay this morning, but had stayed silent for a while. He didn't push it, last night was pretty awkward..

She finished eating then dumped her plate and left. Al finished his and goes to help Matt. Francis went upstairs to Arthur and Iain.

Arthur sat on the side of the bed, patiently watching as his brother stubbornly and slowly fed himself. Francis comes over sitting by his feet again. Arthur smiled down at him tiredly. Francis smiles back a bit, glancing to Iain.

He was still eating, only half done. He didn't bother looking back. Francis just waits patiently. Iain ate a bit more then gave up, sinking into his bed. Francis glanced back up. Arthur sighed; taking the plate. Francis frowns softly. Arthur shrugged and muttered "It's the best I could do..."

He just shrugs back. Arthur stood to take the plate down. Francis stays where he was. Arthur left and Iain sighed. "Wadda you want...?"

Francis shrugs. Iain huffed and rolled onto his side.

Well at least he was well enough to give attitude.. He was getting better fast. Should be alright again by tomorrow.

Still Francis didn't like being grumped at..

Why was he with Arthur then? He was nearly always grumpy...

Good point, but he supposed he was just used to being around the Kirklands. They were trouble, but easy to love once you got to know them properly. Francis sits back, leaning against the bed.

"How's Al...?"

"He's alright. Healing fairly well."

"Could you fetch Molly for me...?"

"Sure, be right back." Francis gets up searching for her. She stood by the backdoor, watching the rain pour outside. He touched her shoulder. She jumped and spun round, eyes wide.

"Sorry.."

She looked down, rubbing her arm. "It's okay, you just... surprised me."

"Iain's awake.. He wants to see you."

She nodded softly and slinked up to him. Francis follows after. She opened the door and Iain offered her an arm. She smiled and rushed straight over. Francis stays in the doorway.

The Celts cuddled. Iain always had had a soft spot for his only sister, and was more than a little protective. Francis smiled softly.

"Thanks." Iain smiled over at him a minute later.

Francis smiles back.

"We're going to share the shield now," Molly smiled too. "Pass it over every so often."

"Good. Just don't go passing out again."

"We won't." They chorused then laughed.

He smiles again.

Things were looking up again. Hopefully, Al would feed off the good energy. Maybe it was just the sad vibes putting him off earlier. With any luck. The last thing they needed now was for something to go wrong. Francis walks over sitting on the floor again, just keeping them company. They just sat for a while, enjoying the calm.

Meanwhile Al sat by the window again. He still felt edgy for some reason. Matt was feeding off it, starting to fidget.

Al finally stands, trying to find something to do to calm down. He couldn't really go outside... There was his knitting from a few days ago? He ended up going up to the attic and climbing onto the rafters. It felt high up and the wooden beams were sort of branch like, hopefully it would take the edge off. Matt followed him half way, unsure if he should bother him...

Al sits with his legs curled to his chest. He didn't know if it was being trapped by the rain or something else setting him off. Being trapped in that cell for two months had severely cut his endurance to stay indoors.

_*Al... Alfie, please...*_ Matt crept up again, wanting to soothe him, but unsure how.

Al glanced to him. His eyes gold-lined again.

Matt bit his lip and offered his hand. "Come on..."

Al grips it. Matt pulled him downstairs, grabbing a coat and an umbrella. He followed along, seemingly only half there. Matt wrapped him up, making sure he was warm before taking him out, walking under the umbrella.

He glances up slightly as they step out. Eyes drawn to the strip of sky visible from the umbrella. It was grey, but everything always smelled sweet in the rain. He blinks sighing softly.

Matt held his hand, just taking him for a walk around the gardens. Al clings, taking in the scents of the air and rain. Matt just roamed. They were fully protected for a mile around the house, so it was fine.

It took a while, but finally Al had calmed down enough to be coherent again. He sighs leaning on his brother.

Matt hugged him, resting his head on his hair. _*Okay...?*_

He nods. _*Sorry...*_

_*It's alright... Just tell me next time, okay...*_

Honestly he should have lasted longer, he felt kind of weak for it.. Considering his stay in a cell though, it was understandable that he was having issues staying shut away. It would take a while for him to be comfortable again..

They would wait. Until he was ready again... Matt would never leave him, and Molly looked ready to stick by him too. Al sighs again, he turns hugging Matt. He'd probably would have already lost without him.

Matt balanced the umbrella between them and hugged back, humming softly. _*It's okay...* _They stay like that a few minutes. Al let's go smiling softly at him.

Matt smiled back, holding his hand. _*Want to walk some more, or are you ready to go back in?*_

_*I think Dad would throw a fit if he caught us out here..* _Al smirks slightly.

_*Oh well,*_ Matt chuckled. _*You needed it and he worried tooo much anyway.*_

Al chuckles. Matt grinned. Al takes one last glance around before letting Matt lead back inside. Matt walked slowly, humming cheerfully.

They go in and take off their wet shoes. Matt threw aside their coats and went to put the kettle on. Al follows hopping up to sit on the counter, he still felt a slight need for heights.

Matt just smiled at him, making drinks._ *Tea or cocoa?*_

_*Cocoa.*_

He made it up just how he liked it then handed it to him.

Al smiles. _*Thanks.*_

_*No problem.*_ Matt smiled.

Al sits drinking it. Matt sat with his tea, enjoying the companionable silence. Al glanced out the window before back to Matt.

It was still pouring, but he just smiled._ *Want to go out again?*_

_*I donno.. How's the others doing?*_

_*We can go see, if you like?*_

Al hesitated before nodding. Matt took his hand and started upstairs, figuring they might as well go to Iain's room first. Al follows behind pausing at the door to look in.

The siblings were still cuddling, and both smiled over at them as they came in. Francis had let them be, going off to find Arthur when he never came back. Arthur had ended up going back to bed. He was just feeling tired today. Francis had crawled in with him.

Al waved slightly at the gingers. Molly waved back and Iain ushered them over. Al steps in pulling Matt with him.

They sit on the side of the bed. "How're you feeling?" Iain hummed.

Al shugs. 'Ok.'

"Well that's better than shit." He laughed.

Al smiles at that.

Molly sniffed softly. "...you went outside."

Al fidgets, he had too. Both he and Matt were born in the wilderness, and with their animal sides even in the current years they could only tollerate the inside so much.

She didn't tell them off, just pouted a bit. "I was going to come with you..."

He blinked a bit. 'Sorry..'

She shrugged. "It's fine."

He sits fidgeting with his hands. She reached over, gently stopping him. Her hands were tiny in comparison... He glanced up. She just smiled softly, comforting silently like last night. He smiles back.

She opened her arms to him, inviting him into the hug she had going with Iain. He reached in. They both wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. He stayed there a moment enjoying the contact. Molly pulled Matt in too and they all hugged it out a while. Al smiles.

As did the others. Matt grinned. *_Feeling a bit better now?*_

_*Yeah.*_

_*Brilliant!*_

_/Hey, Al-ie... can -ou h-ar me?/_ It was Iain, but his thoughts were distorted, like a poorly tuned radio.

_*Kinda?*_

_/Wh-s up w-it?/_

_*Staticy..*_

Iain hummed and shrugged, leaning back. "Maybe I'm still a bit sick..."

Al glanced at him pulling back as well. He looked tired, hair a mess, eyes dull and skin pale and damp with sweat. Al bit his tongue lightly. A stab of guilt hitting him.

"Don't," Iain frowned a bit. "I chose to do this, so just don't."

He blinks then looks down at his hands again. Molly still held them, rubbing his knuckles gently. He squeezed lightly.

"It's okay sweetie." She cooed.

He smiled a bit. She really was just the mother of the group. Matt smiled too. Al sits as they chat.

Time rolled on and they chatted the day away. Al glanced out the window seeing the dark set in. Iain was starting to get tired again, needing to sleep off the last of his illness. Molly hummed and ushered the twins out.


	15. Speech Therapy

Al glanced to Matt once they were outside. Matt smiled softly, silently asking if he was okay. Al smiles back a bit, rubbing heads against him for a moment. He let him a while before leading him down towards the smell of dinner.

Al follows as they enter the kitchen, Francis at the stove. Arthur stood beside him, sipping tea. He looked better at least. Al sits at the table. Matt sat beside him. Francis finished cooking and dishes the plates.

They sit and eat, chatting idly. Al smiles as they do. Matt slipped of briefly to take the Celts their meals.

Al glanced between Arthur and Francis. Arthur just smiled warmly. He smiles back. They carry on, Matt soon returning.

Al smiles at him as he does. He grinned as he sat, in a really good mood.

_*Why you so happy?*_ Al asked curiously.

_*I dunno,*_ Matt chuckled. *_I just get the feeling things are going to get good.*_

Al smiles at that. Matt started eating again, humming. Al eats a little more of his.

They finished up and Arthur moved to the lounge. Francis does the dishes and Al goes to join Arthur. Matt stayed to help wash up.

Al sits in the chair across from him. He looked up from his book and offered a fatherly smile. Al smiles back.

"You really have made a noticable improvement." Arthur said half to himself.

Al blinks at that. 'Really?'

He nodded. "You were a quivering wreck when we brought you back..."

Al looked down at that.

"Hey... We all would have been the same... The important part is that you're getting better."

He looks up again smiling slightly. Arthur smiled back. "Want me to read to you...?"

Al nodded a bit. Arthur settled down and picked up his book, starting to read. Al curls up in the chair listening. Arthur just read, in his soft, melodic, and sonorous voice. Letting the words roll off his lips.

It relaxed him greatly. Matt came in and joined him once the pots were clean. Al smiles at him. Francis takes a seat next to Arthur.

Arthur leaned into him slightly as he carried on reading. Francis wrapped an arm around him hugging. They settled into the lull, relaxing.

Al leans back in the chair, getting drowsy. Matt leaned on him, staying close. Al snuggles to him. He smiled and hugged him tight. Al sighs softly closing his eyes. Arthur's voice rolled on, words tumbling out lazily. Al drifts away.

Matt yawned and nearly joined him. "We should put him to bed..."

Francis glanced up at them. Matt waited for Al to be properly asleep before he started gathering him in his arms. Al clung snuggling closer. He scooped him up and headed upstairs.

Francis watched them go and leaned his head on Arthur. Arthur closed the book and leaned back, closing his eyes. Francis hugs him.

Arthur snuggled in, twisting for a kiss. Francis meets his lips lightly. Arthur pecked them a couple times, soft and sweet. Francis smiles.

He smiled back, bumping foreheads. Francis pecked once more and held him close. Arthur hugged tight, happy to finally get some alone time with him. Francis hums happily nuzzling. They just cuddle a while, happy.

Francis leans back hugging him still. He lay with him, nuzzling his shoulder.

"You wanna go to bed?"

"Hmm... We could...?"

Francis nuzzles his hair. He hummed contentedly. They sit there, Francis's eyes drifting shut.

Arthur followed suit, smiling softly. He blinked awake quick, nudging Francis. "Bed... Comfier..."

He roused sluggishly, hugging Arthur like a teddy as he carried him up.

"I could've walked." Arthur chuckled softy. Francis just hums nuzzling his hair. He only let's go long enough to but on actual sleepwear.

Arthur changed then snuggled in, cuddling up. Francis held him close nuzzling into his hair. He closed his eyes again, drifting off. Francis soon follows.

Another peaceful night washed over them, letting everyone get the rest they so dearly needed.

Morning crept in the rain still falling lightly. Matt woke first, Ro pulling on his ear. "Get up!"

Al groans softly at the scream.

Matt yelped as she nearly pulled his ear off. "Ow!"

That earned a slight hiss from Al.

"Will you get off!" Matt growled, batting her away. Al looks up at her wondering what the problem was.

She seemed awful worked up... But why? He frowns siting up. Matt picked her up, peering at her curiously. Al glanced between them. They spoke quickly, softly, fae hissing sharply.

Al frowned a bit. Her wing was crumpled like paper, worse than before.

He frowns. _*What happened?*_

_*She's in pain... She wants us to stop it and I don't know how... Molly has the shield and it's not fair to ask her...*_

Al hums. Matt petted her carefully, little creature hugging his thumb. Al hugs his knees. *_Try Dad maybe?*_

Matt hummed softly, asking him to fetch him. Al shifts out of bed heading to Arthur's room.

Arthur still lay in Francis's arms, smiling softly. Al paused at that, reluctant to wake him. He looked healthy again, at least... Al walks over touching him lightly.

He shifted, blinking awake. "Hmm...?"

'There's something wrong with Ro..'

Arthur frowned and got up, careful not to wake Francis. The latter whined slightly at the loss of heat though. He ignored it and went down to Matt and Ro. The fae looked horrid...

Al frowns at that. Arthur rushed over, blocking her from sight. She gave a cry then fell silent. Matt relaxed a bit.

Al waits nerviously.

He moved aside to show her collapsed in Matt's hand. "I stopped it hurting for now, but she needs her wing fixing..."

'How do we do that?'

"Wait for Iain to wake up. He's the only one of us that can heal fae..."

He nods. Matt frowned softly but nodded. Al walks over sitting next to him.

_*She really needs fixing... She can't even fly...*_

_*Yeah..*_

He just sat, radiating pity for the poor creature. Al leans on his shoulder.

He rested his head against him. He had too much of a soft spot for things like this. But that's part of what made Matt lovable. Lord forbid anyone set him loose with kittens... Al chuckles at the thought.

For now, he just let her rest on his hand, laying a hanky over her as a blanket.

Al nudged him. *_Wanna get breakfast?*_

He shrugged. *_Need to eat, but I don't want to leave her...*_

_*Dude she's right in your hand. You don't have to put her down, I could make toast or something.*_

Matt smiled sheepishly and shrugged._ *I thought you meant cook again...*_

_*You could use a day off anyway.*_

He just smiled and hugged him with his free arm._ *Thanks bro...*_

Al smiles hugging back. They stay for a while before going for toast. Al sets it in and pulls out butter and jelly. Matt sat down, mollycoddling Ro some more.

He starts up some coffee as well and sits with the plate to share. They sit picking at it, just chatting idly. _*I take it you're starting to feel better then...?*_

_*Yeah, better than I was.*_

_*That's good...*_

_*Gotta wonder though.. How much of my strength is back?*_

_*Probably not much,*_ Matt sighed sadly. *_But you're getting there."_

Al sat fiddling with his cup.

_*You've come on great in this last month.*_

Al smiles slightly at that, glancing to the window.

The day rolled on... Al took Matt to see if Iain was up yet.

He was. When the opened the door, he was sat in his bed, talking softly to Molly. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest, hands gripping her hair.

Al knocked on the frame getting their attention.

Iain looked up quickly, but kept holding her. _/Ah... hey./_

He smiles nudging Matt forward. Matt found himself drawn to Molly as he explained Ro and her wing. "Okay... pass her here..."

Al stands behind him.

Matt handed her over and let him inspect her. He pressed the wing between his thumb and finger, leaving the appendage glowing when he moved away. "Make sure it isn't aggravated for four days..."

Al smiles rubbing Matt's back. Matt pulled close again, smiling his thanks.

'How you feeling today?' Al asks.

"Alright?" He was back to Molly now, hugging and petting. "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

He nods.

"...Don't suppose you fancy making tea..?"

'I can do that.' Al smiles. He leaves leaving the four be. Iain had his hands full, so Matt just let him be after a while. Al comes back with a tray for them.

Molly had calmed some by then and Iain invited him to sit. Al sets the tray down doing so. Iain gave Molly a cup. Al smiles. She sipped it gently, a bit pale.

/_How're you doing?/_

_*Doin ok.*_

_/Thats good. Is Artie back up again?/_

_*He doesn't look sick anymore.*_

_/He should be back to himself soon enough. End of today at the latest./_

Al smiles. They sit and chat for a bit. The Scot was healing fast... That relieved Al a lot. Molly didn't seem her usual bubbly self though... Maybe she was just tired...

He glanced af her. She stuck to her brother, eyes troubled.

_*Is she ok?*_

_/Bad dream is all./ _Iain assured him.

_*Alright.*_ The dreamcatcher was working for him, maybe he could give her one too? It was worth a shot. Molly would love it regardless, just because he made it for her. He'd need more materials first though. Matt would help him find some. Al sits back smiling at them. She tried to smile back for him.

He glanced to the window. 'You still want to go outside?'

She glanced out, seeing the rain had stopped. "I... I guess?"

Al smiles. Iain nudged her forward into Al's grip. He takes her hand gently. She set down her cup, holding tight to his hand.

Al leads her downstairs slipping on his shoes. She just went barefoot, not bothered about her feet getting dirty. He leads her out walking around. They roam for a bit, just relaxing.

He glanced up at the branches above as they passed through the woods. Tiny lights danced between the leaves, making them rustle. He blinks at that continuing on.

"Fairies," She said softly. "They're playing..."

He hums at that.

"I never knew there were so many here..."

He twitched a bit. 'Matt and I could never see them before, don't know what changed.'

"Part of the shield... Reveal all that's hidden... Nothing can hide in here... Not even the fae..."

Hmm.. Does that mean they'd be invisible again whenever they left?

It did indeed. Once they left the circle, they would lose their sight... He puts his hands in his pockets, Matt wouldn't handle leaving Ro so well. They'd face that issue when they got there...

They continued on going a bit deeper. Al's head tilts at one point.

Molly followed. "What did you see?"

'Theres a wolf following us.' Though wolves were good at hiding this one had slipped up in its curiosity..

She tensed slightly, a passive offensing stance. 'Do you think it means harm?'

'Not sure. I tend to attract animals sometimes, could just be curious.'

'Do you want to find out?'

Al grins plopping onto the ground. She wasn't too comfortable with this but sat with him, staying close.

The wolf tilts his head at that watching the humans that smelled of earth.

She hugged her knees, watching but ready to defend herself... So edgy...

Al was totally relaxed though he didn't sense any hostility from it. He managed to growl, 'If you're just gonna stare you might as well come out.' The wolf was surprised it spoke.

She just watched, relaxing a bit when he didn't seem bothered.

The wolf crept closer.

Her breath hitched, natural fear rising.

Al glanced to it leaning back on a tree. It comes over to Al sniffing him.

Molly sat close, holding her breath. Wolves attacked... They aimed to kill... She knew that well...

He smelled odd for a human. Of earth and trees and rivers, but with a hint of bird as well. Al grins at the wolf speaking to it again, growls and whines were easier than human words right now.

Every little noise just set her on edge. She wasn't scared of much, but dogs terrified her and wolves were just too similar for comfort...

Al smiles petting it's head.

She was both awed and repulsed by it. She honestly just wanted to beast to leave...

The wolf tilts leaning into it.

She watched a while before tentatively reaching towards it. Maybe it wasn't so bad...

The wolf turns to her sniffing a bit. She smelled almost like the man did, but with some warm liquid and those shiny things that pull his ears sometimes.

She bit her lip anxiously. Was it going to hurt her... No... Maybe?

Al smiles. The wolf kept sniffing a bit while the man continued to talk.

She sat stock still, focusing on breathing.

Eventually it turned back to the man, the other didn't seem to talk.

She just curled up a bit, watching silently.

Al glanced to her then back to the wolf. The wolf got up from where it sat and trotted over to Molly, it gives one last sniff and a lick before moving home.

She just sat, stunned by that. She didn't know if she should be repulsed or pleased with herself for not screaming... "I-I..."

Al watched her for a moment.

She just sat, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I... I'm okay..."

'Wanna go back?'

She nodded shakily, pulling herself up. He takes her hand and they go back in. She managed to relax once inside again. But she glanced out of the window quickly, just to make sure.

Al takes her back up to Iain. He was asleep but woke as they came in. He just pulled her into a hug without questioning.

Al smiles and heads to the bathroom. He stands in front of the mirror frowning before turning on a flashlight and peering down his throat.

It was still raw, but nowhere near as bad as when they found him. He should be able to try speaking again soon...

He had managed wolf just fine, it would work right? He had to try sooner or later... He takes a breath and tries saying his own name.

It was dry and raspy from disuse. Not only that it wasn't English.. He had subconsciously switched to Eagle. This could lead to issues... He needed to speak English again...

He sighs rubbing his face. He didn't know why it happened.. Maybe he was still traumatized about it? Maybe someone else could help... Matt? Iain, even. Arthur was always there... He stands there a bit just trying to keep together.

He couldn't stay there forever though... He sighs heading back downstairs. Matt and Arthur were still sat in the lounge with tea and idle chatter.

Al smiles as he came in. Francis off fixing lunch. Arthur smiled warmly, inviting him to sit. "How are you feeling?"

'Ok.'

_*You sure? You're radianting a slight unease...*_

Al sighs mentally, it was impossible to hide from Matt.. *_Still can't talk..*_ He kept smiling though.

_*You've been trying?*_ Matt kept a happy facade too, pouring tea.

*_No Matt.. I literally cant talk..*_ He goes on to explain meeting the wolf and the incident in the bathroom.

Matt nearly frowned at that. *_This isn't good... We need you back in English asap...*_

_*I don't know what happened..*_

_*Neither do I, but we need to fix it...*_

Al leaned over onto him. Matt hugged him carefully, trying not to let Arthur see how worried he was getting. They sit chatting with him for a while before Francis called for lunch.

They go through, surprised when the Celts followed shortly after. Iain looked tired but otherwise fine. Al smiles genuinely at that. He got a cocky smirk back and they settle down to eat.

Al eats his plate without much fuss. As do the rest of them. Lunch soon was over with. Francis gathering the plates. Arthur busied himself with cleaning up a bit.

Al joins back up with Matt. Matt sat with Ro, the fae a lot friendlier now... He smiles at her. She smiled back, her glow getting slightly brighter.

*_Wanna go outside for a bit?*_

_*Sure.*_ Matt smiled, setting Ro on his shoulder.

Al takes his hand leading the two out. He actually leads off a distance from the house before sitting. Matt raised a brow at the distance but decided it was fine. They were still in the barrier.

Al rubs his throat nervously, he had wanted to try practicing. Matt smiled encouragingly, waiting patiently. _*If you'd said, we could have brought water too_.*

He shrugs taking a breath before trying to talk. Matt listened. It was still a mess of hisses the first try but he kept going.

_*Take your time...*_

His voice cracked a bit as he continues. He tries different words, but they all ended up in eagle. He sighs rubbing his face. Matt frowned softly. "Try copying me?"

Al nods.

"Say Rrrrr..."

"Rrrr.."

Matt nodded. "Say Ro."

"Rrro."

"Matt..."

"Mmnn Maa."

"Matt," he repeated, stressing the m and t.

"Maat."

"Once more," Matt encouraged

"Mmatt." Al croaked.

"Good," he smiled. "Now try Frog."

Al smirked at that. "Ffr.."

Matt just wanted to get him used to non eagle sounds again. "Frog..."

"Frrog."

"Grape..."

"Grape." His voice cracked again sending him into coughs.

"Okay... Okay, you did good." Matt cooed, rubbing his back.

As soon as it passed he turns hugging him. Eyes tearing slightly. Matt hugged him close, rubbing still. "Told you we should've brought water..." Al chuckled a bit, wiping his eyes.

"You wanna go back for a drink?"

He nodded. Matt helped him up and lead him back. Al smiles the whole way. So did Matt. Ro moved into Al's hair, playing with Nantucket. He giggles at that, it tickled. She giggled with him, little hands delicate.

They reach the kitchen and fixed some drinks. They sit with them, just smiling at eachother. Al sipped on his. He felt a lot lighter now. Ro seemed happier to. She danced on the table between them. He grins at that. They just relaxed.


	16. Tension

Meanwhile upstairs Iain's phone rang. He frowned, picking it up. "Aye?"

"It's Germany. I thought you'd like an update."

He shifted up a bit. "What've you got me?"

"The base has been found, we're moving in tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you. I need one of them alive."

"If you insist." He goes on telling him where to meet.

He took note before getting up. "See you soon."

"Alright." He hung up.

Iain got ready and headed downstairs. Al glanced up hearing him. He rushed down the stairs in black jeans and a loose black shirt. He hardly spared them a glance.

Al frowns as he left through the door. *_What's the rush?*_ he glanced to Matt.

_*...I don't know; but something feels wrong...*_

Al frowns again. Matt went to the window; trying to see where the Scot had gone. Al followed.

_*He's gone...*_

Al sighs._ *Maybe someone else would know?*_

_*Molly.*_ Matt pushed off the window and dashed upstairs. Al rushed after him.

They run up to her, finding her sat stunned on Iain's bed. Al walks over touching her shoulder. Her eyes darted up to him, wild for just a second.

Al frowns. _*Matt talk to her.*_

"Molly," he spoke gently. "Where did Iain go...?"

"H-he... he went to help Germany..."

'What do you mean?' Al wasn't aware of what the others were doing.

She stammered a bit, fumbling. "I-I don't... he just..."

Al glanced to Matt.

He frowned darkly. "Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No..."

_*Matt?*_

_*What is it?"_

_*What's goin on?*_

_*Iain left and he's probably being reckless,*_ he sighed.

Al frowns at that. Matt wasn't too happy either. For now, he just calmed her down, getting her to come to the lounge.

Al follows along still lost on the situation. But Arthur should know... And that was what Matt was aiming for. They go down stairs Al holding Molly's hand.

She clung to him, needing the grounding effect. Matt confronted Arthur. Al stands nearby.

Arthur sighed. "Sit down and I'll explain..."

They sit on the couch across from him.

"When we got you home," he nodded to Al. "We agreed that whoever had taken you had to be shut down. If they can take America, they can take any of us. For the last couple months, Germany, with a squad of our best fighters, save the Celts, have been raiding their bases in search of answers as to where their head lies..."

Al pales slightly.

"So far, there have been no serious injuries on our side. Norway, Romania, Northern Ireland and Romania are staying in our main base as medics, so we've avoided a lot. Still, if Iain was willing to rush out, I'd say this is the biggest raid as of yet."

Al fidgets hugging himself. Matt hugged him protectively. "Why didn't I know?"

"Because you would have gone out seeking revenge. Or have you forgotten that you killed seven men just getting him out."

Al twitched curling into him out of reflex, worry gnawing at him.

Molly took his hand and squeezed gently as Arthur carried on. "Everyone doing this is here because they want to be. None of us like the idea of an organization that know how to kidnap us successfully..."

It still didn't stop the fear though.. What if someone else gets caught?

Then they break them out too... No man got left behind.

He sat fidgeting slightly.

_*You alright...? We can go back outside...*_

_*They'll be ok.. Right?*_

_*Yeah, of course... If they've been raiding for months without losing anyone; I bet this will go smooth as water.*_

_*Right..*_

_*Let's go get some air.*_

_*Ok..*_ Al follows him out.

They head out, leaving the siblings alone. Al sits by the tree, scratching the bark absent-mindedly. Matt let him indulge in stress relief. He might start joining him soon...

They stayed there for a long time, sun dipping low. Molly came out to them as the stars started to shine, just sitting silently in the grass.

Al had stopped picking at the tree by now. Opting to just rest his hand on it. She lay back and stared at the sky, ignoring Matt when he asked if she was okay.

Al hadn't moved his eyes from above for a while.

_*Al... Look at me for a second?*_

He blinks, stirring out of his thoughts looking over.

_*You've been zoned out for an hour... What's on your mind?*_

Al sighs. _*I donno.. I guess I'm just worried still..*_ Memories had been flitting through his head, sometimes replacing him with other nations.

Matt frowned softly, reaching for his hand. He grips tight. At least Matt was safe.

*_They'll come back just fine... You'll see...*_

Al sighs turning to curl into his side. He hugged him close, rubbing his arm.

'Of course they'll be fine..' He tried to tell himself. 'They're aware of it unlike I was..'

They knew to be cautious... Then again, they had a fully charged and highly volatile Scot with them this time...

As long as he doesn't end up like Arthur afterwards..

Iain had a bigger base store of magic to play on... And less to protect. He'd just burn a cell to cinders.

Eventually the three were called in for dinner. Francis looking slightly pissed at Iain's recklessness as well.

Arthur must have explained it to him. Molly was worried sick, but Arthur was just annoyed too. Dinner was rather silent, tense all around. They ate then dispersed, disappearing through the house.

Later in the night Al still hasn't fallen asleep. He lay awake next to Matt. Matt just sat, trying to read but struggling to focus. Al sighs getting up and sitting by the window watching the stars again. Matt sighed and set his book aside.

_*When do you think they'll come back?*_

_*Depends how far away they are...*_

Al nods softly watching the sky.

_*Hopefully tomorrow...*_

Al nods again. He sits there a while longer before coming back to bed curling up with Matt. They just sit and cuddle, staring at the sky. Eventually sleep finally wins them over.

Down the hall, Molly roamed aimlessly. She couldn't sleep and sitting still drove her mad.

Francis sat next to Arthur, staring at the ceiling. Arthur was the only one sleeping calmly. He was used to his brothers idiocy by now. Wearing himself down wouldn't help. Francis sighs getting up to get a drink.

She was already in the kitchen, just hugging herself as she sat against the wall by the door.

He glanced over as he entered. Pulling out that bottle of wine.

She barely glanced up as she muttered "Pour me a glass...?"

He nods pouring it out. She got up, shivering a bit. It was cold down here and she had changed into pjs.

He picks up his glass sipping it. She drank hers on one and set her glass down with a sigh. He glanced to her. She looked pale and worried, face tight.

He sighs taking her hand.

She jolted a bit then started to withdraw her hand. She didn't want the questions that followed... He just held tight, he could guess what she was thinking anyway. She gave in to the grip but dropped her gaze to the side.

"I'm sure he'll be fine.. And if he's not we can beat the crap out of him when he comes back."

She gave a feeble attempt at a smile, concern shining in her eyes. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She squeezed back, holding tight. He takes another gulp of his glass, more than half gone.

She dropped his hand and hugged him suddenly. He sat stunned for a second before returning it.

She buried her face into him, sighing. "Fucking shield... I'm losing it..."

He rubs her back hugging. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared h-he won't come back..." ...That wasn't like her... She never feared for her brothers and if she did, it was privately...

He hugs her close. "Don't think like that.. He'll be fine."

"H-he's a reckl-less idiot," she forced out, breaths struggling. "I-I can't..."

"I know he is." He gently pulls her up. "Come on you're bunking with us tonight."

"Wh-no!" she yelped, pulling back. "No, n-not with Arthur! H-he'll be furious, I..." She hadn't been this scared of him since her independence... What was going on here?!

"If he throws a fit he just won't get any tea tomorrow, I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

"Francis, please!" She whimpered. "I'll be fine, please don't upset him...!"

He sighs. She kept trying to tug away, desperate to stay away from Arthur. He let's go reluctantly.

She stumbled back, nearly tripping. "I'm sorry... b-but I can'... h-he won't let me..."

"Molly, trust me you'll be fine.."

She shook her head, hugging her arms into her chest. "H-he'll hurt me..."

He frowns at that. Arthur lost his temper with her, sure, but he was above hitting women...

"Molly what's wrong?"

"I don't feel right," She admitted softly. "I... I feel sick..."

"Come here, let's go find something for that ok?"

She started over to him but stumbled, falling against the cupboards in a sudden flash of dizziness. He frowns picking her up and rushing upstairs. She just folded into him, holding her head.

He hurried to the bedroom sitting on the bed and shaking Arthur awake. She whimpered loudly, trying her best to scramble away from him. Arthur woke with an irritated groan, sitting up. "What is it...?"

Francis holds her in place though. "She's delirious.."

He saw her and his frown darkened. "What's she been saying...?"

"That you hit her, She's dizzy, convinced that Iain's not coming back."

His impressive brow tugged in concern as he reached over gently, just touching her arm. She froze instantly, choking a sob. "Moll... Molly, I'm not...going to hurt you, please, calm down."

Francis pets her hair.

She just started to cry, terrified weeping. "P-please, I-I'm sorry..."

"Molly, c'mon," he made to hug her, but she let out a terrified scream and tried to scramble over Francis's shoulder to get away from him.

Francis struggles to keep his grip. Arthur grabbed her legs and pulled her back, worried she would hurt herself if she tumbled over his shoulder. "Molly, calm down...!"

Francis adjusted his hold frowning. "Is she sick?"

"I don't know," he admitted, managing to pin her down. "Molly, shh, you're going to wake the twins.."

"She mentioned something about the shield earlier.."

He frowned a bit at that, quickly trying to analyze, but her screaming wasn't helping.

Francis frowns trying to keep her still. She was determined to break free though. Matt opened the door, looking tired and annoyed. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Al stands behind him half asleep still. Molly was still sobbing and struggling, pinned down by both men. Arthur fumbled, realizing how bad this must look.

Al frowns walking over.

"She honestly just started freaking out." Arthur explained, letting up his grip. She screamed at him and started kicking wildly.

Al stands behind Francis touching her head gently. She whimpered and stopped, tensing up like she was waiting for a blow. Al just pets a bit.

She curled up and started sobbed, still scared, but calmer when she wasn't pinned. Al frowns softly.

_*Take her,*_ Matt sounded annoyed _*Whatever's going on in her clearly isn't helping her...*_

He glanced up. Matt's face was blank as he watched her writhe in Francis's grip. Al gently pried Francis's arms away.

She bolted but Matt caught her, hugging gently. "Shh... shh, it's okay..."

Al sits on the bed turning to the older two. Arthur watched over Al's shoulder for a minute, his eyes a mixture of confusion and hurt. Al frowns taking his hand.

He squeezed softly, pulling his eyes away. "Honestly, we were trying to help..."

Al gives him a small smile. Francis sighs a bit.

Matt scooped her up and excused them both outside. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Francis wraps an arm around him. He leaned in for a moment then pulled Al in too. Al hugs them both.

"Francis..." Arthur petted Al's hair thoughtfully. "You said she mentioned the shield...?"

"Yeah."

"...She was fine when she came here..."

Francis frowns squeezing Arthur's shoulder.

"How long has she been supporting the shield?"

"A week? Maybe two?"

"Iain started getting cranky at that stage... Maybe..."

"What?"

"Get her back in here, I'm taking the shield."

The other two look up at him.

"I'm following a hunch..." He just hoped he could touch her long enough to take it.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I can manage for a few days til Iain comes back. If I'm right, we can't just leave Molly anyway."

Francis sighs, "Alright.." He kissed him quickly before going to fetch her.

When he tried to take her though; she kicked up again, begging him not to take her back. He frowns slightly doing his best to reassure her.

"No, no, I-I've made him mad, please!"

"Molly.. He's not mad at you.."

She hiccuped and whimpered, pressing back into Matt. "Papa, what's going on...?"

"Arthur wants to take the shield."

"Wh-why?" He was starting to hate this shield...

Francis still wasn't to fond of it.. "I'm not sure.."

Matt tightened his grip on Molly though "Just let me calm her down again... She won't cooperate like this..."

Francis nods stepping away.

He turned her around, talking softly, petting her hair. Matt had a natural gift for soothing the small and frightened...

Francis sits watching.

She ended up slumped against his shoulder, crying again... He gave him an apologetic look. Francis just smiles softly.

Matt just held her now, until she cried herself out and the sun started to rise outside.

Francis glanced to the window, none of them really slept.

Matt picked her up and stood. "Guess Arthur wants her now then..."

Francis stands following. He rubs Matt's back as they walk. They take her up and lay her on the bed by Arthur.

Arthur knelt over her, just looking for a while. Al glanced between them. Francis puts an arm over Matt's shoulders.

Arthur brushed a few locks of her hair aside before lifting her head and placing his lips near hers. He breathed in and a stream of thin silvery twines started to rise from her mouth into his. _*...Is that what a spell looks like?*_

_*Donno..*_

They watched until it disappeared. Molly gasped, eyes flying open as if she's nearly drowned.

Al jumped back a bit.

She just lay in Arthur's arms, panting. Arthur hugged her tight - a rare sight indeed.

_*I guess she was just wearing out..*_

Matt frowned, nodding. Al sighs a bit sitting back, letting the two be.


	17. Back to the Darkness

Later on in the day Al sat on the roof. He had been watching the road while preening his wings. Over half the feathers were gone now, new ones starting to bud. Matt climbed up to him around noon, bringing him lunch.

Al smiles taking it. _*How's Molly doing?*_

_*Still a bit clingy, but she's getting her bearings again.*_

_*That's good.*_

_"How're you holding up?*_

_*Finally sprouting again.*_ Al grins.

He grinned back and hugged him. _*Brill! You seen anyone yet?*_

_*Not so far.*_

_*Well, it's only noon, so...*_

_*Yeah..*_ Al takes a few bites. They sit and watch the road a while. Al continues to eat.

A couple hours pass before a figure appeared coming down the road. Al perks up eyes turning gold as he tried to make it out.

It was Iain, limping slightly with a body thrown over his shoulder and another dragging in the mud behind him.

Al jumps up moving back to the window.

_*What did you see?*_ Matt jumped up after him.

_*Its Iain! He's got people with him!*_

He leapt up and into the window, going to alert the house. _*Does he look okay?*_

_*Limping pretty bad..*_

*_Shit...*_ Matt rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit just as the door flew open and the trio stumbled in.

Al turns the corner peering in.

Iain dropped the man he'd been dragging - a stranger - and lay the man on his shoulder on the couch. It was Germany! He must have been shot; because his chest was bleeding.

Al frowns he couldn't see the first guy's face too well but right now he was worried about the other two.

The whole house had rushed down. Molly gasped and ran to tend Germany. Francis checked Iain over if muttering at him angrily. He'd been beaten about a bit and shot in his right thigh. Al stands next to Matt watching.

They potter about, letting Molly remove bullets and Francis bandage Iain as Molly healed Lud a bit. They just floated awkwardly.

Soon enough they were patched up, though Germany had yet to wake. She sat by him, petting his hair fretfully. Iain turned to the stranger and kicked him. "Wake up."

Al glanced over to him.

He groaned, shifting slighty. Iain kicked him again, earning a yelp this time. "Ow! Fuck off!"

Al froze tensing. His mental walls shot up automatically blocking out Matt.

Matt immediately panicked, turning to him quietly. "Al... What's up? Talk to me..."

The only thing he could pick up was a wave of fear. Al's face quickly shifted to rage. He didn't even register Matt's arms holding him back as his gold eyes glared and talons swiped the air.

The rest of the room did. He ended up with Matt and Arthur pinning him to the wall in the kitchen. "Al... Al, calm down..."

Al screeched. It was HIM! The guy in charge of his punishments that would also sneak in at night.

Matt took him out, just trying to make him relax. Al shot up the tree hissing defensively. Matt sighed and resigned to just sitting with him, trying to radiate soothing notions. He trembles harshly curled up.

Back inside, they were all a bit stunned, speachless... Save the prisoner. He stared after Al with an almost hungry face. "That was..."

Francis turns to him glaring.

"You're more freaks like him, aren't y-" He was cut off by Iain foot in his ribs. "Shut the fuck up, you scumbag."

"Obviously you know him personally.." Francis hissed, a bit of his war days shinning through. "So what exactly did you do to him?"

"I don't have to tell you freaks anything." he sneered, nearly earning a punch in the teeth but Molly stopped it "Iain, we won't get anything if he can't talk..."

Francis knelt by him with a cold glare. "Doesn't mean we can't cut off a few limbs. His don't grow back."

A shiver of fear rippled through him but he stood firm, sneering. "Wouldn't hold a candle to what we did your birdbrain."

Francis glares griping his face harshly. "That birdbrain as you call him happens to be my son. I'll enjoy interrogating you."

"And I'll enjoy annoying you to my grave." He smirked. He was scared, but too proud to admit it.

Francis growls picking the man up and dragging him to the basement, Arthur has a habit of remodeling them into dungeons sometimes. This was one such basement... Torture chamber included...

He locked the man in chains before returning to the others.

"Iain, calm down..."

"Fuck calm! He shot me!"

Francis sighs coming into view.

"I'm going to slowly pull him apart, bit by bit..." He was murderous...

Francis walks over sitting by Arthur. Arthur was silently fuming, struggling to stay calm himself. He gently takes his hand trying to comfort them both. Arthur leaned against him, squeezing his irritation away. He hugs him close nuzzling in. Seemed Molly was the only one in their right mind right now...

The day passed on, the house trying to calm. Molly tended to the prisoner, giving him minimal food and drink. Matt still sat with Al.

He sat in the tree curled up and half morphed. Matt sat on a lower branch, grunting in bear. Al responded occasionally, but it wasn't anything helpful. It was something at least...

Al was still tense defenses on high.

'Al..' Matt grunted softly. 'Can I touch you...?'

He sits for a minute before reaching down to him. Matt reached up, just taking his hand. Al clung tight but minded his claws.

'Do you want to try and retract them?'

He shrugs. Honestly they made him feel safe for now. His strength wasn't up to full par yet.

'We'll keep you safe... Promise...'

Al sighs climbing down. He shifts back burying into Matt. Matt sighed in relief, bringing him close. Just holding on to him made him feel a little more secure...

Al cried softly. Matt rubbed his back, cooing gently. Al sits there clinging for a while, eventually he finally calms down.

_*Alfie,*_ he tried gently.

_*M'sorry..*_

_*It's okay... it's okay, just... help us understand. What did he do to you...?*_

Al sniffs burrowing into him.

_*Okay... okay, shh... take your time...*_

It takes a few minutes for him to respond. Slowly explaining that he was the guy who was in charge of dealing with him. Most of the time there were others around to watch though..

Matt just nodded slowly, comforting while he explained. Suddenly, he too was feeling the urge to go and kick him...

Al shivers a bit curling in.

_*It's okay... None of it was your fault, okay...*_

He couldn't say everything though, it hurt too much.. Matt had a feeling... but he wouldn't push... They sit clinging to eachother.

Darkness started to creep in, bringing a cold wind with it. Al shivers snuggling closer.

_*Do you want to go back in?*_

Al sighs nodding. Matt gently lead him in, heading to the kitchen. Francis glanced up from cooking dinner, frowning slightly at the sight.

Matt just gave him an "I'll explain later, please don't press it" look.

Francis nods turning back to the stove. Matt hummed softly to Al, an old lullaby from their colony days. Al sits at the table with him. They stay there until dinner is done.

Francis sets the plates calling the others. Germany having finally woke up. Molly helps him through, the wound on his chest still tender but not dangerous.

They gather round the table and sit. Al moving the food around his plate. Matt spent half his meal trying to coax Al into just a few forkfulls. Al forced a little bit but he really felt sick.

Matt let him off and picked at his own meal, not much better. Francis watched worriedly. Germany took note. Iain and Arthur stabbed irritably at their plates while Molly tried to stop them.

All in all the mood had plummeted.

At the end of the 'meal' Iain got up, heading down to the basement.

Francis glanced up as he went.

He still looked pissed...

He sighs glancing around to the others.

Molly and Matt looked tired, Al scared, Lud pale, Arthur itching to follow his brother.

He frowns a bit going over to him. Arthur glanced up Francis takes his hand gently. Arthur squeezed distractedly.

He sighs a bit. Then pulls him off to the basement, he wanted to know as well..

By the time they made it down, Iain was knelt in front of him, hand clasped around his throat. "I will cut off your fingers and forcefeed you each one..."

They step up behind him.

He ignored them, a sickening glee glinting in his eyes as he squeezed harder, watching the man squirm beneath him.

"Iain.."

His hand twitched and let go, letting him drop to the floor, gasping for air. Francis watched them both.

"Piece of shit." Iain spat. The man just choked rubbing his neck.

"Do we at least know the name of our 'guest'?"

"Nathaniel Carter," Iain spat. "Also known as Gutter Sleeze."

"Hmm I like the second better.."

"I'm leaving him with you," he snarled. Much longer and he would kill him, without a doubt...

"Alright.."

He left Francis alone. Nathaniel laughed. "Cheerful bloke, ent he?"

"Oh you have no idea.." Francis glanced to Arthur then back to him. "So first question. What is your nationality?"

"Gotta be mutton if ya can't tell. M'Londener through and through."

Francis winced at that glancing to Arthur. Betrayal flared but he just clenched his jaw. Nath turned his gaze too. "What about you two; where are you from?"

Francis chuckles at that. "It's not really a question of where as to who we are."

"Either way?" he smirked sickeningly.

Francis frowns at that.

"Dear Feathers told us there's one o' you goons for every country. Kinda been itchin to get me hands on England." Disgust rippled through Arthurs eyes.

Francis glares "You do and I'll personally introduce them to a guillotine."

"I reckon you're France," he grinned, beady eyes disgustingly intellegent. "Accent gives it away."

"Oh look you have brains."

"More than you'd like to see Frogget."

"Hm I bet Ivan would love picking at it, but then there'd be nothing left but a stain."

"Now now, you can look without doing too much damage," his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "We did it with Birdie just fine."

That got a bit of a response from Francis. He glares going to pick up a knife.

"Francis, he's just trying to piss you off." Arthur muttered, but putting a bit of an Irish twang to his voice. The thought of this man knowing he was England must unnerve him...

"Still.." Francis twirls the knife absentmindedly.

"Don't give him what he wants..."

"So you must be Ireland." Nate grinned at Arthur.

"Northern." he corrected.

Nate grinned. "Even better. You have to know where England is."

"I have a better question, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

Francis sighs a bit.

He laughed again. "Call it natural curiosity."

"As if we hadn't been through that before.."

"I like to know things."

"That's rather dangerous though."

"Only if you're not careful. I was very careful to drug him up and tie him down. Did you know a nation's personal pain threshold isn't that much higher than a humans?"

He twirled the knife again. "Did you know that I'm medically trained? I could slice you open for open heart surgery right here." To prove his point he sliced the man's chest a little.

He winced a bit, but his eyes came alive. "Turns out we have a bit in common, my friend!"

Francis frowns at that.

"For someone whose been alive so long, you really are easily confused..." he sounded disappointed.

"No, I just don't think we're anything alike."

"See, thats where you freaks slip up. You all think you're invincible... but you're not."

"That's not what I mean, of course we're not invincible. Rome proves that. But I'm more human than you could ever be."

"Is it not human to make mistakes? To have flaws and vices? Curiosity was condemned as sinful, but isn't humanity's greatest gift its forgiveness?"

"True, but you have no heart. That's what sets humans apart from monsters."

"Oh, I have a heart. Cut me open and you'll see it beating."

He sighs moving back over to Arthur.

Arthur folded his arms, pressing into him.

"Ideas?"

"Can we just leave him...? I feel sick..."

He nods leading back upstairs. Turning off the lights as he went.

Once up, Arthur leaned against the wall, shaking. "Shit..."

Francis hugs him close. He pressed in, just reminding himself how to breathe. Francis rocks him humming gently.

He finally stepped back, having gathered himself again. Francis keeps a hand on him though.

"He is a sick, twisted bastard..."

Francis nods. "He'll be tough to crack.."

"Something tells me that beating it out of him won't work..."

He sighs. They had to use psychology somehow.. Russia was the best at it but would he get anything before outright killing him? All their best psychological manipulators seemed to have short tempers... Iain could tie you in knots, but he was already ready to kill this guy...

Even more so if he knew what he's done to Al.. But they had to try. They could try Molly... but this guy was a creep... "No one goes down to him alone..."

Francis nods. "I think we should call Ivan in though..

"Your call... Clear it with Iain first though... He's not in a mood for surprises..."

"Alright.."

Arthur kissed him softly then let go. Francis hugs him briefly before moving off.

Iain paced the garden, still fuming. Al watched him from his window. Francis walks up to him.

He just blanked him, counting his paces under his breath. Francis waits patiently.

After a few minutes, he slowed, panting. "What...?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm losing my temper with him and I've barely started with him..."

Francis rubs his head. "...I want to call Ivan.."

"So long as he keeps his hands off Molly this time..." Al's christmas party had gotten a little out of hand last year...

Francis nods. "Who knows? Might even cheer him up again.." He glanced up to Al at the window.

"Fine," Iain sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Iain.." Francis walks over wrapping an arm on his shoulders. "If you don't want to just say so.. Or is it something else?"

"It's fucking everything!" he hissed, leaning on him a bit to ease his bullet wounded leg. "He's too arrogant... He knows something we don't..."

"Then we need to calm down and think up a counter. Like Arthur said we probably can't get anything by beating it out of him."

"Play him at his own game then... Confuse and annoy him into giving us what we want."

"Right."

"Get Ivan down. He can work with Moll to try and crack him."

Francis hugs him briefly before leading him in. "You shouldn't be standing in the first place..."

"Ah, it's just a bullet wound, Francis..."

"I don't care.."

He limped in, moaning about being coddled.


	18. Russian Psyco

**Kolkolkolkolkol~ Is it bad that I played with the idea of letting Olie join in on the fun?(^J^)**

* * *

Night passed without much incident, save Al's reluctance to sleep. Matt stayed up with him as long as he could. Iain replaced him rather quickly though. No one was willing to leave him alone now..

Breakfast was a bit better, Al ate about half before giving up. If just to stay awake. It was something though. Matt took him to rest in the den, far away from the basement...

It was around 11 before Ivan arrived. Al taking a few moments to hug him. Once they'd had their moment, Iain pulled Ivan aside to tell him the plan. Molly looked uneasy already. Ivan frowns at the story, intent on digging the man for more.

"Whenever you're ready," Iain nodded to the basement.

"Oh I'm quite eager to meet this man." Putting on a smile Ivan heads downstairs. Molly trailed after, not as sure.

Nate was sleeping calmly. Ivan grins taking a bucket full of ice and dumping it over him.

He jolted awake, shocked by the motion. "Well good morning to you too!"

Ivan smiles. "Greetings! So who do we have here?"

"Nathaniel Carter, aspiring nation enthusiast. Might you be Russia?"

"I am indeed, but I must say you've caused us quite a bit of trouble haven't you?"

"I don't want to take all the credit," he smirked. "You know as well as I do that I'm not in charge of this operation, simply a division of it."

"True, which is why we are talking today da?"

"So it would seem," he smiled, eyes drifting over to the redhead. "I must say, you keep rather fetching company, Mr. Russia. Who is the lady?"

"That's up to her if she wants to be introduced. But right now I want to talk about something more important."

"But what could be more important that a beautiful lady?" he seemed almost fixated. "Is she a nation too? Can you reproduce?"

"That's actually a mystery even to us I'm afraid. But enough about that. I want to talk about Fredka~"

"Fredka? I'm afraid I don't understand," he hummed softly.

Ivan grins. "Oh? Well what if I said that I am very interested to know just how you managed to capture one of the world's superpowers? Would that help?"

"Oh, you mean Birdie?" He smiled easily, like he was talking to a friend. "It's like I was telling France earlier, your kind's arrogance is your undoing. We had the upperhand."

"Arrogance? Obviously you don't know him very well then. Wouldn't you say?" He turns to Molly.

She shrugged. "He has his moments... Still..."

Nate frowned mockingly at her. "I must say, for a nation, you are disappointingly meek..."

Ivan turns to him frowning. "But we aren't talking about her are we?"

"Oh, I'd like to talk about her," his eyes roamed her hungrily. "Is she the only female, or are there more?"

"I'd watch that if I were you. Miss Hungary doesn't take well to perverts."

"There's more?" He smirked, still staring at her. She was starting to get very uncomfortable now...

Ivan grins gripping his face hard and forcing to look at him again. "Like I said. We're not talking about her are we?"

He tries to linger on her; but has no choice but to look at Ivan now. "You seem awfully protective of her."

"I'm just trying to keep on task. Will you answer my question correctly or not?"

"I can't even remember your question," he laughed casually.

"Oh that's too bad~" Ivan reached up and crushed the first knuckle in one of his fingers.

He yelped, face contorting in pain. "If you're going to play like that, I'm not answering anything!"

"I guess I should have explained the rules then. You answer or you get punished. Isn't that how you do things?" Ivan smiles.

"Assumptions aren't always right," he continued to try and irritate him. "Punishments were handed out for undesirable behaviour, but we tried to keep them low so they didn't become extraneous variables in our experiments."

"Ah well you haven't been to war then have you? Rules tend to be different than yours."

"This isn't war, this is subjugation," he sneered. "You're twisted by your own idiotic fallacies of superiority."

"You're wrong about that, this is survival. What you have done has made the entire world angry. Up in arms to defend themselves from the potential threat. You've started a war."

"I started an experiment," he scoffed. "If only you knew to what level."

"Again you know nothing of even basic behavior. What happens when you kill a bee? The rest swarms in to defend the nest."

"You forget that I've got a nest too," he glared at him. "Buzz buzz."

Ivan smiles as the temperature drops fifteen degrees.

He supressed a shiver, eyes drawn back to Moll as she shivered openly. "Iv-v-van..."

"Sorry, I don't think the General likes him very much."

"The General?" His curiosity peaked again. "Do you have a split personality?"

"Actually I might ask him to stay down here tonight give you some company~"

"I'd much rather a nice redhead to snuggle with." He smirked towards Molly again, likely just trying to rile them all up.

"Back to the questions now. What 'experiments' have you done?"

"All the basics, standard procedures," He sighed. "I wanted to do more, but you took him away from me."

"Looks to me like you've done more than that."

"Perhaps I'd tell you; if you were a bit more willing to give me some information too."

"That depends."

"I want to know about you. About nations. You shouldn't exist; but you do! I want to know why."

"Afraid I can't answer. We don't know why we exist, but then again does anyone else?"

"Now I need to find out for us all! Might I ask one question though?"

"What would that be?"

"Are your bodies directly linked to the land you represent?"

"Why do you ask?"

"When we collected America; we decided to start gathering the rest of you. But locating you was the issue... America kindly let slip that Scotland and Wales are home a lot, so we made them our next targets."

He frowns glancing to Molly. Fear flooded her eyes as they glanced upstairs.

"However," Hungry eyes back on her. "We managed to place bombs in major cities around the Uk and Ireland. We figured whoever ends up mysteriously hurt afterwards was our guy... or girl, it seems."

Ivan gives a grin as he 'gently' pinched Nat's nose. _Crack!_

He grunted in pain again, squirming a bit. Almost as if in retaliation, a heavy thump sounded upstairs. "What was that?!"

"Weren't you the one who said punish undesirable behavior? I'd say endangering innocent people is very high on that list." He takes out a notebook enchanted to IM the one Iain had. 'Call your brothers, you're all under bomb watch. Tell the others to stick in groups.'

"I must have you know I am not the one who suggested the bombs," Nate spat a bit of blood from his mouth. "It's not in my department."

The message came back. 'I know... send Moll... he hit Edinburgh...' He passed the note to Molly. "Well I don't have the person responsible, so you'll have to do~" She gave a slight whimper and ran upstairs.

"Blaming others for another's mistakes is the lowest form of Nazism."

"Nazi?" Ivan laughs loudly at that. "Do you not remember who you're talking too? I've picked Nazis apart back in WW2!"

"Merely stating a psychological fact, no need to get touchy."

"Besides after what you've done to America I'd say a broken nose is the least of your troubles. I could hand you over to the President myself and charge you the death sentence for international terrorism."

"Based on what evidence? Because all they'll see is a house full of lunatics that kidnapped a scientist."

"Why the eyewitness himself of course~"

"Eyewitness testimony is highly disputed in terms of accuracy and reliability. If he has suffered trauma, it's likely that they won't accept him at his word due to the likelihood of inaccurate information."

"Again you know so little about us. We've been through hundreds of years of war. Don't you think we've learned how to deal with traumatic memories?

"But how to take me to a court of law without exposing yourself to the world? Such an event as this would get amazing media coverage."

Ivan laughs again. "You think we don't keep in touch with political leaders? The President would send you straight to death row without a second thought!"

"Well that hardly seems fair," he tutted. "I'd be quite willing to offer you an exchange."

"I highly doubt you can entice me."

"I will give you the names of everyone in this organization - all the big rich people who fund and ultimately control us..."

"Surely a grunt like you has no access to such information, you're too low on the ladder for that."

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing," he hummed. "I know more than I should, but I need to know more than they tell. I wanted to know exactly who I worked for."

"But I can't exactly take your words at face value so what's the point?"

"I'll give you one name. If it turns out I'm right, will you agree to the rest of my bargain?"

"Hmm I don't know really.."

"Go and confer with everyone else if you must," he sighed. "From the speed our lovely little lady friend left, I'd say we've hit someone important to your side."

"No, you've never told me what this 'bargain' is, therefore why should I accept?"

"In return for this information, and since I'm sure to be killed regardless, I want her. Just for one night."

He actually landed on the floor laughing. Finally calming enough to write a message.

"Are you taking notes?" Nate frowned curiously. Upstairs, Arthur had Iain's note while Molly tried to patch the wound on his chest.

A message comes through. 'Possibly has names, wants Molly for the night.'

He read it and a new hatred sprung up in his gut. 'Tell him he can fuck off. We don't do favours.'

'I figured she could take a few free shots. Can you produce nightmares for him? Lack of sleep might help.'

'I could give it a shot. It's hard to get into someone's head without letting them into yours too...'

'We can't chance that then..' Ivan glanced to the guy. He was sitting patiently.

'Can't you try and make him ask for something else?' Arthur replied.

Ivan thinks a bit. 'Use illusions?'

'They'd break as soon as he touched one.'

'Not if they were replacement nightmares, freak him out during the night.'

'Worth a shot. Nothing seems to phase him though...'

'We'll figure out something.' He sets the pad aside turning back to Nate.

"All done?"

"Sorry I needed to go shopping later, wanted to write the list before I forgot."

"So about our deal?"

"Still don't think it's worth it."

"Then I'm afraid our conversation is over for now."

"Hm. What makes you say that?"

"I'm afraid she's the only thing in here that could make me want to talk. One last time to feel like a man before you feed me to the crows." He was so casual about it...

"Well how about this?" Ivan picks up a knife. "You tell me some names and I'll let you keep your manhood?"

"Jemimah, Florence and David," Nate answered cockily.

"Wrong answer." Ivan takes a slash.

He shifted so it hit his thigh. "Okay, okay! The head of the Motsuro company in Tokyo! He heard about you and wanted to know more! He funds all our research!"

Ivan grins. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He writes the info down. Nate huffed, glaring. Russia just sits casually in a chair.

He snuffed and looked away. "Brute..."

Ivan chuckles a bit.

"If someone has to watch me all night, you could at least make it someone more appealing..."

"I'm not on watch, like I said I'll have the General keep you company. Besides, it's only noon."

"Hard to tell when you're trapped in a dungeon."

"Oh yes nice isn't it? Some of us tend to keep little reminders of the past~"

"Then we must be in your home," he smiled mockingly. "Russia always struck me as a raging sociopath."

"I get that a lot actually~"

"How nice," he hummed.

Ivan smiles.

"So you represent Russia...?" His curiosity was getting the better of him again...

"Yes."

"Does your personality depend on your people, or do your people act like you?"

"That's a tough question.. All I can say is I am me and they are them. I mean you can't expect every French man to be a gourmet chef."

"But they do interlink?"

"Not necessary. Take America for example, how many different cultures has been integrated into him? Yet he still is a typical white American."

"So stereotypes?"

"You can't choose your personality." No need to say that Al does go through different phases from time to time.

"Sounds interesting," he chirped.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be asking questions though? Tell me, how exactly did you spend your time with poor America?"

"Questions work both ways. As for that ask him."

"Afraid I can't, still can't talk you know." Que sinister aura.

"Oh dear, I did tell Shauna to reduce the amounts..." Nate tutted.

"Maybe you could enlighten me?"

"You'll need to ask Shauna. California division. Might still be there if you're quick."

Again he sent the information before continuing. Nate smirked slightly.

"I'd still like to know."

"Know what?" he sighed.

"Your methods against America, what exactly have you learned?"

"Classified," he yawned. "My throat is parched."

Ivan frowns. He takes the bucket and fills it at a faucet. Then dumps it over his head again. "Better?~"

"Hardly," he frowned. "A cup would suffice..."

"Do you see any cups? I don't."

"I'm sure you could have fetched one."

"Aww but then I'd have to leave~ And I'm not done talking to you yet~"

"And if I'm done talking to you?"

"Why would that be?" Ivan grins.

"I'm tired."

"Don't have much stamina do you?"

"More lack of interest than energy," Nate shrugged.

"How so? I thought we were having fun."

"I find you very unappealing as a companion."

Ivan grips his face again. "You're lucky you're being given any luxuries at all. America's family is still very upset with you~"

"Certain luxuries are to be expected. After all, you need me to talk, but I don't need to tell you anything. I think I'm quite dead regardless."

"Oh? Let me give you a little history lesson. During the great wars prisoners didn't get more than one roll of bread a week. They were expected to talk if they wanted to remain alive or keep their limbs~" He twisted the broken finger a little.

He grunted, but stayed as quiet as he could. "Times change."

"Ah but you are trying very hard to throw the world into chaos by attacking us. War will inevitably break out, economies will suffer, recessions that last decades. Not to mention fear from the people themselves will cause riots and rebellions, leading to more chaos. Peace is such a fleeting thing you know~"

"Ah, but you've stopped me! So whats the problem?"

"You maybe, but your bosses are still loose. Therefore if you don't tell us you'll be responsible for the deaths of millions~ Can you live with that?"

"I think the world needs to know that you exist."

"You know at one time there were other people than our bosses who knew, but do you know what happened?"

"You went on an insane killing spree!"

"No, in fact we used to be fairly open about ourselves. But like your friends did, we were chased, captured, tortured, dissected, even held ransom against our own governments. Or sometimes, like in my case, made to stand idly by and watch our own citizens be slaughtered for no more than a whim of fancy." His eyes were angry, smile sinister, aura full blast and temperature another ten degrees down.

He repressed a shudder. "And I'm in here because I wanted to study your anatomy.."

"For both our safety and that of our citizens. We passed a treaty to let only those directly involved in politics or the occasional lucky doctor in on our secret."

"Can't blame me for getting curious."

"But I can blame you for contributing to the problem~"

"Seems to me like you're just looking for an outlet for your irritation."

"Oh I would love very much to carve out your eyes~" Ivan holds the knife uncomfortably close to his face. Nicking the eyelid. "But since you have information I can't let you lose too much blood now can I?"

"Ivan, stop it!" Molly came back down, pale and pinched, eyes cold.

He glanced up.

"Stop hurting him!" She threw a notebook at him, message written inside. 'New tactic, just back up.'

"Hmm well I'm getting hungry anyway, had to skip breakfast to catch my flight you know~" Ivan stands putting the knife back in it's place.

They watched him go before Molly started her own version of interrogation.


	19. Thunderbird

Upstairs, Iain and Arthur were arguing softly. Ivan takes a minute to calm before walking over.

"She shoudn't be down there alone!" Arthur seemed furious.

Iain was uneasy but more placated. "I don't like it either... but she offered..."

"What is she going to do?" Ivan asks.

"Since beating the information out of him doesn't seem to be working, she wants to try befriending him..."

"Well he does seem smitten with her.. But I wouldn't worry, Molly can be as fierce as Natayla when she wants so be."

"If you haven't noticed, she's not been overly great recently..."

"I only arrived this morning.. What's been going on?"

Iain explained the shield and how holding it for too long seemed to be causing nervous breakdowns, and Arthur added that she'd only come off it yesterday.

"Alright. But now my real question.. How has Alfred been recovering?"

"Good, until he saw..." Iain stopped, battered heart spasming and making him fit. Ivan reached over holding him upright and checking his pulse. It was erratic, shallow. Just how hard had they hit his capital? Ivan frowns softly, there wasn't much he could do to help. Unless Francis wanted to open him up later and fix it, then he could assist.

The fit subsided, the Scot giving a noise that was half groan, half whimper. Francis comes in with some plates. "Ivan why don't you go have lunch with the twins? We'll keep an eye on Iain for now." Arthur sat glued to his brothers side, petting his hair softly to ease him. Ivan takes the three plates and goes outside. Francis fetches the rest of the food sitting on Iain's other side.

The twins sat perched high in a tree, hugging close to one another. Ivan calls up to them. Al shifts climbing down. They meet in the middle on a strong branch. Matt silently tells him to keep quiet about their 'guest'... Al snuggles between them. Ivan tries to lighten things up. "Hey Matvey, did Al ever tell you how I found out about his wings?"

"I don't think he did." Matt smiled a bit, hugging Al tight again.

"He was drunk one night and decided to play Superman. But he was so uncoordinated he woke up with a broken arm." He chuckles. Al pouts slightly.

Matt chuckled a bit, giving his brother a squeeze. "At least you didn't topple a truck, eh?" Al chuckles softly.

They sit, swapping funny stories about everyone they knew. Al smiles a bit signing a few of his own. At least they could cheer him up... Matt thought Al's smile was worth it's weight in gold... They sit there happily.

Matt tries his luck on getting him to eat. Al does, the distraction helped greatly. That brought a smile to his face again.

(Bonus story! Ivan sat on Matt that one time half to play along with Sealand's disguise, half to tick off Al!)

* * *

Arthur looked up, eyes almost reminiscent. "Was this what it was like, watching the Blitz from the other side...?"

"Yeah.. Only worse because it came over and over.."

Arthur frowned sadly, turning back to damp red hair and pain hazed green eyes. Francis reached taking Iain's hand and petting Arthur's hair. Iain gripped weakly, hand slick with sweat. "E-Edingburgh... s-she's burning..."

Francis rubs his knuckles gently. "I'm sure the firemen are working on it.."

He shook his head gently, tensing in pain again. They sit with him trying to comfort. He eventually relaxed, his city presumably safe for now.

Francis leaves briefly to fetch a cloth and wash him down. He just groaned, hissing sharply as Arthur started to change the bandages on his chest. They clean him up and set him to rest again. He passes out immediately.

Just then, little feet pad up the stairs of the basement, the door closes... More footsteps then... vomiting? Francis bolts up following the sound. Molly hunched over the toilet, gripping her hair in frustration.

Francis runs over pulling her in.

She folded into him, shivering in disgust. "Foul, l-loathesome..."

He hugs her a few moments before carrying her back to her brothers. Arthur reached up to her immediately, having been worrying himself sick since her going down. Francis passed her to him, sitting with Iain.

He hugged her close, talking softly. The Scot shifted slightly, unconsciously reaching for comfort. Francis pets his hair, gently hugging him. He relaxed a little more, pressing in. Arthur raised a brow softly.

"What? Just because we're exes I can't care?"

"Alright, forget it," he sighed. "Just, you know he's not really a hugger..." Not in public...

Francis leans over kissing Arthur softly. "Rare moment, wanna get a camera?" He chuckles.

"He's hurt," Arthur smiled softly into the kiss. "I think I'll let him be for now..."

Francis smiles. Arthur turned back to his sister. "So what did you get out of him...?"

Francis looks to her.

She swallowed, still looking a bit nauseous as she told them about their experiments. "They tested drugs on him... see if they lasted as long as they do on humans..."

Francis frowns.

"T-they tested hallucinogenics, pain killers, narcotics... poisons..."

He pales slightly.

Arthur hugged her again but she pushed him off a bit. "I couldn't stay much longer..."

"It's fine.."

She steadied herself a bit. "It's working though... I'm getting things..."

"You don't have to though.."

"I know... but he's just teasing anyone that hurts him..."

Francis sighs a bit.

"I can't handle the shield again Francis... I-if I can get him to talk, I'm still helping..."

He takes her hand squeezing it. She squeezed back, small hand cold. He was still worried for her though.. Ivan was right though. She should be able to look after herself... he was just a human... The four sit together for a while.

Iain wakes again, groaning. Francis turns to him. His eyes opened slightly, still dull and disoriented.

"Iain?"

His eyes glanced over him, struggling to focus. "Fr'ncis...?"

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," he mumbled.

Francis squeezed his shoulder gently. He winced, body sore. Probably lack of oxygen to his muscles... Francis sits just letting him rest.

Arthur and Molly left to cook dinner, leaving them in peace. "...S'Molly okay...?"

"She's fine."

He sighed softly.

Francis rubbed his shoulder.

He relaxed a bit, leaning into his hand. "Where's Ludwig...?"

"I'm not sure, probably still resting."

"He... he needs to call... warn the others..." His voice was tight.

"Shh.. I'll tell him, you just rest."

"B-but..." He had to tell them. One of them could be hit at any moment!

"Stay. I'll be right back."

He sank back, too dizzy to argue.

Francis leaves taking a copy of the info to send out as well. He comes back a few minutes later. Iain was still half awake, waiting. He sits back next to him.

"Is everyone else okay...?"

"Yes, so far it's just you."

"I'm flattered," Iain joked halfheartedly.

Francis half smiles.

"Help me sit up...?"

Francis lifts him gently. He grit his teeth, still tender. Francis sets him against the couch. He took a minute to catch his breath again. Francis watches carefully. He was pale and shiny with sweat but steady enough. Francis sits next to him.

Once he caught his breath, he spoke. "Something smells good..."

"Molly and Arthur are cooking."

"I take that back," he laughed huskily.

Francis chuckles.

"How's Alfie-boy getting on?"

"They haven't come back in yet."

He glanced out the window, shrugged then flinched. "Ah! ...s'not hurting em..."

Francis nods. Iain sighed and slumped, tired.

"How are you?"

"Alright." He lay his head back. Francis sits back with him. They just sit like that a while.

Soon it gets dark outside causing the twins and Ivan to come in. Iain had fallen asleep against Francis's shoulder by then. Al glanced over at them._ *What's up with Iain?* _Matt frowned at the bandage on the Scot's chest and asked.

Francis hesitates.

Matt frowned harder. "Francis..."

"...they bombed him..."

Matt paled instantly. "Th-they what?!" Al whines softly.

"There's possibly more around the UK.. But everyone else has been put under watch just in case.."

He let Al go, hands shaking with rage. Al glanced to him worriedly. He started towards the basement, only stopping at Iain's voice. "Mata..."

Al glanced over quickly.

He stayed still, eyes closed but frowning. "You're not going down... He hit me cuz we pissed him off..."

Al reached tugging Matt back to them. He came back, chewing his cheek to cool off. Al grips his hand tightly. Ivan sits in a chair. He gripped back, eyes smoldering.

Al stands next to him thinking. How many more would get hurt? Hopefully no one... they just had to keep him sweet... But how did he set it off? That was the question...

Al frowns slightly wishing he could help somehow. Again, it was a matter of how...

His mind turned to the man in the basement, thinking. If shaking slightly. Matt felt him tremble and hugged tight. He leaned in, carefully shielding his idea. Suspicion rose at the guarding though... Al clings to him a bit. He rocked gently.

Soon dinner was done. They gathered around, even Germany came down again. They ate in an awkward silence... The meal passed and they split off for bed.

They settle awkwardly, Molly flitting between the injured. Al just lies in wait. Matt sat beside him, still uneasy. Al just lays there waiting for him to sleep. It took a while but he eventually nodded off.

Al stays for a bit longer before getting up. He snatches Matt's phone as well as Kuma and heads downstairs. It was dark down there. The bear grumbled at being woken.

Al sets the phone to record as he headed to the basement. Even if he still couldn't say anything helpful, he had full faith Nate couldn't resist talking to him.. Al takes a breath steeling himself before leaving Kuma and the phone just out of sight on the stairway.

The bear hunkered down, ready to act. Nate was asleep, wrapped in a rough blanket Molly had 'snuck' down for him earlier.

Al shivers a bit. This wasn't just for info.. He wanted to get over his fears.

He just lay there, looking deceivingly innocent without that sneer and hungry lustful eyes...

Al knew better though... He takes a breath and picks up a spare pipe from the corner clanging the end on the ground like he would a staff.

The clattering made him stir, a soft smile gracing his lips. "That you, beautiful?"

Al just glares, mask perfectly in place and one hand still on his makeshift weapon.

He sat and opened his eyes, smiling turning to a sneer. "Well hello there."

Al scowls.

"Come to kill me Birdie?"

He looks away huffing, they still needed info.

"Lost your nerve? Or has my new green eyed friend kept me safe like she promised?"

Al flips him off.

"Nice to see you've more confidence now I'm chained to a wall."

He glares again.

"You're looking a lot better, but your Russian friend tells me you still can't speak?"

He gives an 'as if you wouldn't know' look, unwilling to give away he knew sign language.

"Warm water, honey, lemon, coriander and a touch of tumeric," he said calmly. "Works wonders."

Al remains unmoved.

"Oh come on Birdie," he cooed teasingly. "We were such good friends before..."

He walks off kicking over a bag of kitty litter Arthur kept down here for spills. He used the pipe to write in it. 'Why did you hurt him?'

"I'm afraid I'll need you to be clearer than that," he tutted.

'The bomb.'

"Still to vague," he grinned.

Al rolls his eyes, he can play the obnoxious game right back. 'I guess you're too dumb to put two and two together.'

"No, it's just really hard to see in this light," he laughed. "And your handwriting isn't the best."

Al grins slightly. 'Headline! Mad scientist kisses ass!'

"I prefer the term 'Mentally original'," he grinned, refusing to take the bait.

'Mentally challenged...'

"I thought this was about me, not you?"

Al raised a brow. 'Like you know?'

"You keep saying that, but it's making little sense..."

Al glanced up as he felt a breeze, ghostly old man appearing off to the side.

Nate glanced at it then did a doubletake. "What the hell...?"

'That must be General Winter, never seen him in person before.'

"General..." he burst out laughing loudly. "You've sent me mad!"

'Like you weren't already?'

"I'd be careful if I were you," he smiled. "Mad men have no conscience, remember?"

Al glares at that.

"I did love wiping that look off your face... Making defiance crumble holds its own kind of satisfaction."

'Couldnt do it without the help of drugs though, can't even handle me one on one?'

"Unfortunately we didn't have the time for such _intimacy_," he sighed. "Regrettable..."

He tries his hardest not to shiver at the word. Hand clenching on the pipe.

"You know, I've always loved this little town down in Cornwall. Charlestown, ever heard of it?"

He stays silent.

"Where do you think it would come up on the anatomy of England? Thanks to you, we know the capitals are the heart... but I can't help wondering..."

Al glares, he shifts the pipe in his hand touching it to the chains.

"Temper, temper," he tutted. "Scotland is hurt enough already, no?"

Al just sends a small unseen charge from the pipe to the chain polarizing it enough that the magnetic field should disable any hidden electronics on his person. He looked pretty clean... watch on his wrist... but what was that in the heel of his shoe? He tapped his foot three times, then twice, looking bored.

Al resisted the smirk. Keeping his face blank.

Three taps... seven... four... two... then a pained scream ripped through the night.

Al scowls reaching over and snatching his throat, not even caring the claws were there. He'd have to touch the shoe directly to disable it. Nate cried out, claws biting into his flesh. He knew he couldn't fight with his hands bound, so he just tapped another sequence, earning louder screams. "I will destroy first him... t-then you all..."

Al lifts him inches off the ground using his foot claw to grip the shoe still as he zapped the plate to oblivion. The rubber keeps Nate from feeling the charge in his foot though. He struggled, scrambling. The screaming wasn't stopping now. Nate swung a kick into his stomach, desperate for air.

Al let's go moving back. The door opens and Molly rushes in, gasping. "Alfred?!"

Al trembles glaring at Nate, he might not have been able to stop the first two but the device should be good and fried now.

"You know you're not meant to be down here!" She was trembling with fury. "Get out now..."

He slunk off moodily. Running past Kuma out the door and into the woods. He couldn't face anyone at the moment. Closing his mind off as he took to the tree tops so Matt couldn't track him he moves deep into hiding.

Matt was preoccupied right now, along with Francis and Arthur as they tried to stem the bleeding in the Scot's chest.

He had tried to help but only made things worse again... Stopping at a rather tall oak he sits head in his hands grieving.

Nate smirked as the commotion took wing around him. Molly just glared at him, appalled. Francis worked to sew up the damage. Iain sobbed below him, blood still bubbling. Matt and Art sat, pinning his arms and legs.

It seemed like hours passed before the string is finally cut. They let him go and he just lay, beaten and breaking. Arthur tried to comfort him but ended up being batted away weakly. Francis frowns concerned. For what seemed an eternity, Iain's thin raspy breaths filled the room, making the air feel dry.

They sit with him the rest of the night, no one but the bear knowing Al was gone.


	20. Breakdowns

Morning came around, sun bringing light but no improvement for the house. Francis and Ivan took turns treating Iain. Arthur and Molly tried to keep things running, though she was spending most of her time with Nate. Matt was hunting for Al...

The trail was cold though, Al was just as good a woodsmen as Matt was. He resorted to roaming the woods, calling out to him. "Al? Alfred, please!"

Al refused to answer.

He was begging...

Al curls up trembling, wings trying to camouflage him.

"Alfie, we need you... I need you..."

No they didn't... He only made things worse... too impulsive for his own good..

"Iain got hit again... please, we don't know whose going to be next...!"

Hopefully no one if he did his job right for once..

"Alfie..." He stopped just below his tree, by complete chance, and sat down, fighting tears. "I'm sorry..."

Al watches him. It wasn't Matt's fault.. It was his..

He hunched over, stress and frustration starting to win through the whole house.

Al just buried his face again, an unlucky feather falling off his back.

It landed by Matt's foot, making him jump up and start looking desperately again. "Al?"

He remains still.

Matt looked up, violet eyes swimming as they skimmed over him. Majority of feathers gone, hunched over curled into himself. Matt did a doubletake and nearly cried with relief. "Alfred..."

He curls tighter.

"Alfie, please come down... or at least let me in..."

He trembles. Matt frowned in concern and started climbing. Al flinched at that, he just wanted to be let be. He didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Even with his block, Matt's worry and relief and love for his brother radiated like fog.

But its his fault... All his fault he didn't deserve it..

He hadn't meant to... regardless, Matt had nearly had a heart attack. He perched on his branch, reaching over slowly.

Al cries softly. Matt pulled him into a hug, not even questioning it.

His walls crumbled unable to handle it anymore. Their connection relinked instantly, Matt getting punched with everything Al was thinking off. He mentally staggered, taking a moment to untangle everything, but his hug never wavered. Al just hung limp, unable to get himself to move as he cried.

*_Shh...*_ Matt cooed, rocking him gently. _*It's okay... you weren't to know...*_

He grips matt. Matt just held him, petting gently.

It took a long time for the tears to stop leaving him feeling empty. Matt held him still, not moving til he was ready. Al clings to him.

He pulled him in and picked him up like a child, starting to climb down the tree. Al snuggles in, no sleep for two nights putting him into a daze. He rubbed his back, starting towards the house. Al tenses slightly, but was too tired to fight. He was aiming to lull him to sleep before they got there anyway...

They walk through the woods getting closer. He walked slowly, humming lullabies... Al couldn't take it drifting off halfway there. Once he was out, Matt hurried up, just wanting him warm again.

The house comes into view, Kuma waiting on the porch. He walked straight by him intent on getting Al to bed. Kuma followed behind carrying mana by the ear. Matt settled him to rest then saw the bear and smiled. "Good boy," he took the rabbit and set it with Al. Al snuggles into it. Matt perched, petting his hair a bit. Al slept on. He stayed by him a while before going to find Francis.

Francis was in the kitchen, taking a break before starting lunch.

Matt came down, chewing his lip nervously. "Papa..."

He glanced up.

"I found Al... he's a bit cold but he was okay..."

"That's good.. You look upset though.."

"He went to see Nate early this morning..."

Francis frowns.

He went into explaining the memories he was fed through Al and the shoe and how he'd been sending codes and that was why Iain was dying... by the end of it, it was too much even for him. He held his head, leaning against the wall as his knees shook.

Francis pulls him in hugging. Rocking gently while petting his hair. He folded in, taking his chance to vent a bit. Francis held him close singing softly.

He let him for a little while then pulled back, scrubbing his eyes. "So how is he...?"

"Shaky still, but recovering."

He sighed softly.

Francis wrapped an arm around him rubbing his back.

"Do I want to see him?" He asked uncertainly.

"Probably not.." Iain still looked like hell.

That was enough to tell him everything. "I'll visit tomorrow..."

Francis held him close for a moment. He hugged back tightly, just snuggling for a moment. Francis rubs his back.

"M'okay," He sighed, stepping back.

"Want to help me with lunch?"

"Sure," he smiled a bit.

Francis smiles back and they get started. It helped to pass the time at least. Molly came up to them after a while, looking tired and haggard in her own right. Francis glanced up. She stepped over and hugged him tight, bruise starting to blossom on her upper arm.

He frowns hugging back. "What happened?"

"He's decided he likes seeing me scared," She muttered into his chest. "Made like he was gonna grab me and I slipped..."

He sighs pulling her close. "You don't have to keep doing this.."

"I'm getting things though... He admitted to a transmitter in his shoe... He asked how we disabled it..."

"Ask Al.."

"I'm good... All that matters is that he can't bomb anyone e..." She stopped, voice constricting.

He rocks her gently. She bit her lip, chest rising quickly. He holds her there rocking.

"T-they know," She breathed. "T-they know what h-happened in Scotland..."

"Who does?"

"My people... They're panicking..."

He sighs rubbing her back. She took a moment there, stashing it away. Arthur and Iain were both having the same issue upstairs... He holds her comfortingly. She sighed, pushing back her bangs.

"It'll be fine.. There will be investigations, and hopefully the rest will be found and disabled."

"How has it not spread to your people yet?" She was starting to shiver. "It's overwhelming..."

He wasn't sure, perhaps it had but he was already too far on edge to feel it. News would be spreading around the globe now... Fear mongering... He sighs a bit.

"This isn't going to be easy..."

"We'll get through it.."

"I hope so..."

He hugs her tight. They wait for her to calm and finish off lunch before taking it up to the others. They all get their plates settled, last was Al.

Matt took him a plate, waking him gently. _*Alfie...*_

He whines shivering.

_ *Alfie, we made you lunch...*_

He curls up.

Matt sighed. "Alfred, please..."

He rowsed slowly. Matt sat on the bed, eyes worried. Al looks up at him.

"We made lunch." he offered the plate.

Al takes it picking. He just watched, chewing his lip. Al ate but didn't seem to want it. But at least he was eating...

He finally gives up after half sighing. Matt sighed and hugged him.

Al shivers a bit leaning in.

_ *Shh...*_ He just wished this would all settle down already...

_*Can we go outside..?*_

He nodded and took him out.

Al couldn't stand being in the house right now. Iain was hurt, Molly still likely pissed at him, not to mention the nightmare still flying through his head about Nate's more 'personal' visits. He still felt nauseous and violated. Part of him wonders if he'd ever be able to be with Ivan again..

Hopefully he would... Nate seemed to be avoiding giving anything more than names and headaches... Molly wasn't pissed at him, as such... more upset that everyone seemed to be dying here and he decided to go play with his antagonizer...

Al settles by the tree curling up. Matt sat with him, watching him sadly. Al leans on him snuggling.

Matt hugged tight._ *Al... talk to me...*_

He was silent for a while. _*...sorry..*_

_ *Please just talk to me... anything... I just miss hearing you...*_

_ *I shouldn't have done it..*_

_ *Maybe not... but it's done... at least you stopped him hurting anyone else...*_

He clings tight. _*I just... I wanted to get over it..*_

_*There's no rush... Pushing yourself might just make it worse...*_

Al nuzzles into his neck hugging. He buried into him in return, hugging him protectively.

_*I just feel so useless.. Here everyone is protecting me or getting hurt, I can't do anything..*_

_*You know... That's half the reason Molly insisted she be the only one dealing with the scum downstairs... She doesn't want to feel useless...*_

Al sighs. *_I don't want her hurt though..*_

_ *None of us do... But she's the only one to get anything so far...*_

_*He's such a smartass bitch...*_

_ *That's why we left him with Molly.*_ Matt smirked a bit. *_She's the bitchiest smartass bitch we have.*_

Al chuckles a bit.

_ *It's going to take a lot to get her to play for him.*_ Matt hummed.

*_Yeah... I still wanna do something though, chores, yard work, I'm tired of just sitting around.*_

_*Why didn't you just say so? Iain told you before that you can help, just ask first...*_

_ *I donno.. Just seemed like everything was being done already.*_

_ *We kinda just took over... I'm sure Papa would love for you to take a few jobs off his plate...*_

Al smiles a bit, especially with three more in the house Francis had a lot to do. There was plenty for him to do really, and it would probably help lift some of their stress. He relaxed a bit hugging him. Ivan joining them after a while. They just sit together a while, trying to deal a bit.

It didn't last very long, Francis coming out and asking Ivan to do some shopping. Matt looked like he wanted to go too... He felt like a goldfish in a bowl trapped here...

Al nudged him. _*Go ahead. I'll be fine for a while.*_

_*You sure?*_ He didn't want to abandon him...

_ *Yeah, even if I can't leave doesn't mean you have to be trapped too.*_

Matt stood for a minute then hugged him tight. _*If you get lonely, go see Papa, okay?*_

*Alright.* Al smiles.

He gave him one last squeeze then left with Ivan. Al watched them drive off and leans back against the tree with a sigh.

"Alfie..." Molly came to him as the truck vanished beyond the barrier.

He twitched a bit.

She came over, looking tired but better than before. "You okay...?"

Al nods, she wasn't still mad was she?

She sat beside him and sighed. "Thanks for finding the transmitter..."

He stared at his lap.

"I'm not mad... I didn't mean to shout, I just panicked..."

He sighs. 'I still shouldn't have done it though..'

"We know... But it stopped him doing it again. So it would be silly to have a go at you for helping..."

He wrung his hands a bit. She looked over and gently took his hand. He glanced up.

Her eyes were soft and warm. "We're not mad..."

He sighs leaning in. She wrapped him in a hug, wincing a little as his head met her shoulder. He didn't see it though. She snuggled him close, rubbing his back. He stays there a bit before pulling back. She watched him carefully, almost scared he'd reject her company. He smiles softly. She smiled almost uncertainly. This was getting hard on everyone... He sits with her a bit.

"You hungry honey?" she asked a while later.

'A little.' He wasn't nauseous anymore at least.

"Come on, lets go find lunch..."

He gets up following her. She leads him in and quickly realizes there isn't much food left. "Oh..."

Al glanced around. Most of the cupboards were bare... He finds a packet of cookies though. She makes tea and they sit and share.

Al fidgets nervously a bit before asking. 'Has he said anything about me?'

"Sorry, who?" She blinked a bit, disoriented.

He looks back at his cup.

"Who, sweetie?" She lay a hand on his arm.

'Dirtbag down there..' He was afraid what they would find out.

"A little bit," She smiled sadly. "I... he likes to brag over what he's 'achieved'..."

He fidgets with his cup a bit.

"If what he said was true, I probably know more than you... But I'm not done yet..."

He sighs. She hugged him again, omitting the fact that Nate spent most of his time offering her a demonstration of how he treated Al... He snuggles in hopping she wouldn't let it go that far.

She didn't plan to. She was liable to punch him if he tried.

He sits in her arms a while before letting go. She smiled softly at him again.

He smiles. 'Wanna see if we can find a movie on?'

"Sure," Her smile brightened just for him.

He smiles picking up the bear sleeping on his feet and moving to the couch. She sat with him, flicking through. They come upon a Godzilla marathon in honor of the new movie. Not really her cup of tea, but she'd humor him... she settled back, hugging a cushion. Al sits petting Kuma. You had to admit though the fight scenes where somewhat comical compared to today's standards.

She found herself giggling at a few actually... But the Godzilla noise made her skin crawl... They sit watching, by the time the second one ended it was getting close to dinner. Matt and Ivan came back, loaded with shopping and takeout. Al goes out and helps bring things in. Molly stayed in and started unpacking it all.

With enough for nine people a pixie and a bear there was a lot to sort through. Once they get it in the boys help her. They get it all away, Al and Molly pooped by the end. Matt and Ivan were still physically sound right now. He needed to start working out or something, get his stamina back up. Arthur did have a gym upstairs... It was a good way to pass the time. He'd start tomorrow. Right now Al sits with his share of the food and eats.

They eat in near silence. Matt made plates for the men upstairs._ *Did you want to take them up..?*_

He twitched. _*Um sure.*_ Al takes a few following him up.

_*Just thought you might wanna see him,*_ He shrugged, going up with him.

Al did but he was also scared to. He smiled suppportingly as he opened the door. Al looks in.

Iain lay in his bed, breaths shallow. Francis sat tending to him, Arthur having been kicked out to rest. Al chews his lip a bit before going in.

Matt followed quietly. Dull green eyes cracked open, trying to focus on them. "Who...?" Francis glanced up.

Matt smiled and lifted the plate. "Brought dinner..."

Francis smiles taking it from him. Al looks Iain over. He was pale and damp with sweat, pain dulling his eyes and a dark blotch under the bandage over his heart, but there was still a stubborn determination around him... He was down, but not quite out.

Al frowns softly.

_*You gonna give them the plate?*_

Oh.. Al holds it out to him.

Iain gave it a glance then closed his eyes._ *I meant to Papa... He can't feed himself like this...*_

Al twitched a bit handing it over.

"M'not hungry," Iain grunted. "Bugger off..."

Al flinched giving the plate then turning to leave.

"Not you," He reached out, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Want a word with you..."

Al gulps nervously.

He sat up painfully, body protesting. Al watched him fidgeting. Once settled and caught his breath, he looked up. "Rumor says you're the reason I got seconds," his voice was dry and husky as he gently tapped his bandage.

Al looks away.

"True?" Iain tilted his head a bit.

Al nods the slightest bit.

"Why? Why did it happen...?"

'I.. I don't know... I was just talking to him and he set it off for no reason..'

A slight smirk graced his lips then. "You cornered him..."

Al glanced up.

"If you were just talking... You must've made him uncomfortable... Tats always go for the throat," He stopped, coughing wetly.

Al frowns a bit, but he was just talking about Cornwall..

"Probably planned more attacks... You cut him off though..."

Al shifts at that.

"Moll told me..."

'I shouldn't have done it.. But I just wanted to help somehow..' And prove he could stand up to the guy still..

"You helped a lot," he smiled tiredly. "I'm proud of you for facing him."

Al glanced up.

A sliver of light had come back into his eyes, warming his smile. He of all people understood the need to prove you weren't scared... Even though the attacks left his people terrified and him on edge, he was determined to hide it.

Al smiles slightly.

"C'mere," he smiled tiredly. "Sit with me a while..."

Al moves over to him. He shifted to let him sit down. Al sits down smiling a bit.

He gave him a gentle hug before turning to Francis. "What did they bring us?"

"Take out looks like."

"Grand," he chuckled dryly. "Am I allowed to feed myself yet?"

"Hmm I suppose you could try."

He reached for the plate, stopping half way to bite back a yelp. His arm didn't want to go that way... Francis frowns moving it closer. He took it, nearly dropping his fork though. Stubborn man... Arrogantly independent... Francis smirks the slightest bit.

He managed to feed himself slowly, only spilling the odd bit. Al sits with him. He finished eating and sank into his bed with a yawn. Francis takes their plates, him and Al having finished. Matt took them all downstairs.

Al glanced to Iain again. He just looked pale and exhausted. Al wonders if he should leave and let him be. Iain hadn't said either way... Though if cared, he likely would have kicked him out already... He stays a bit longer.

The Scot slept, twitching and grunting every so often. Al watched him a bit before Francis lead him out.

Matt sat waiting downstairs. *_Okay now?*_

_*Yeah. He's asleep.*_

_*He seemed pretty relaxed...*_

Al sits next to him, Godzilla still playing on tv.

Matt laughed at the shitty fight scene effects. Al smiles. It might have been cool back in the day but now it's just silly looking.

_*I miss these films... The graphics are so pathetically outdated...*_

_ *Yeah, they still are great movies though.*_

Matt nodded in agreement, eyes glued. They sit watching late into the night. Matt ends up falling asleep on Al's shoulder. Al snuggles with him nearly gone himself. Molly was still up and about. She just smiled and threw a blanket over them. Al smiles softly snuggling in.

She smiled warmly, pecking his brow just like a mother would as she whispered "Good night."

Al hums drifting off. Matt snuggled into him, smiling softly as he did.


	21. Hogwarts castle and Pixie Hollow

Morning comes and light shines in the window. Matt woke with a groan, pulling the blanket over his head. Al soon follows. In the blanket fort, Matt started drifting off again. Al nuzzles closer. Matt hugged him tight, like a teddybear. He hums contently.

They could have had more rest, but Kuma decided to jump on them, demanding food.

"Ack!"

"What the hell?!" Matt jolted up, swearing at the bear in a string of French.

"Why'djou do that?" Al said, voice cracked and raspy.

Matt stopped, eyes wide as he turned to his brother. "D-did you...?"

"Huh?" He was still half asleep.

"You spoke!" he grinned; glomping him.

Al blinks. He did?

"Do it again!" Matt grinned.

He didn't know what to say. "Uh.. Cupcakes..?" It was dry and scratchy as hell, and barely above a whisper, but it was there.

Matt hugged him like he'd given him gold. "Come on, let's get you some water before you hurt your throat."

Al follows along rubbing it a bit. He got him a glass of water and a pack of throat sweets they bought yesterday. "Here."

Al takes it drinking the water first. Matt just watched, grinning like an idiot. Al smiles at that. Once Al had finished the water, he offered breakfast. They pull things out getting started.

While they're cooking, Arthur came down looking tired and grumpy.

Al smiles "Morning."

"Good morning Alfred," he sighed without really paying attention.

Al grins glancing to Matt. Matt grinned, nearly laughing as Arthur stopped, turning slowly. "Wait... what?"

"Hi!"

He laughed and pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight. Al smiles snuggling in, he was already starting to get sore though. Arthur hugged him for much longer than he had too, finally letting go with a fatherly smile. *_Don't push it, okay?*_

_ *Ok.*_

Matt patted his back as Arthur went back to making tea. Al goes back to the oatmeal he was making, sucking on the lozenge. The mood was lifting again now, despite how tired half the house was.

Soon enough The others come down and they set up to eat. Just with half of them grinning, the others fed off the positivity. Al smiles eating carefully. Matt matched his pace, just making sure he had company.

The meal finished. Germany going up to do more research on what few names they gained and Francis compiling a plate for Iain. Molly Matt and Arthur stayed downstairs. Ivan helps with the dishes. Soon, the kitchen is spotless...

Al smiles a bit sitting back. Matt sat with him, tapping his feet to the radio.

_ *Hey Matt?*_

_ *Yeah bro?*_ He was radiating contentment.

That made Al smile. *_Did you know Artie has a gym upstairs?*_

_ *I heard rumors? Never really thought to check though.*_

_ *Same here. Wanna go explore?*_

_ *Bet your ass I do!*_ He grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Al grins following. They end up running up the stairs, roaming the halls with a childlike excitement. The look into various rooms, checking the contents. They found spare rooms, store cupboards, the library again, and a room with a questionable amount of weapons... And finally the gym, kitted out to the brim.

*_Wow.*_

_ *One guess at who uses this the most.*_ Matt chuckled, gazing around the room. Arthur was passed working out, but his older siblings weren't. Al grins going to pick up some weights.

_ *Remember to start of easy.*_ Matt hummed, heading to the battered punchbag.

They they stay a while using the various equipment. Al wasnt up to full strength still and wore down faster than he normally would. At least he could feel like he'd done something constructive today. It lifted his mood tremendously. Plus his voice coming back. He felt great! Things were finally getting better.

Al sits on the floor resting a bit. Matt sat by him, handing him a bottle of water. He takes it sipping.

_ *Feeling better?*_

_ *Much.*_ He smiles.

Matt grinned and leaned on him. Al hugs him. He hugged back with one arm, ruffling his hair. Al grins.

_*You stink bro.*_ He laughed.

Al grins slyly leaning on him more. He gave a playful cry, pushing him away. Al laughs. He laughed with him. Al smiles hugging him for a minute. _*Guess I should go wash huh?*_

_*I think we both need to.*_ He chuckled.

Al smiles getting up. He pulled himself jp too and started towards the nearest bathroom. Al looks for one as well. There were two on that floor, luckily.

He goes in making sure to lock the door this time. They were on the third floor, no one ever went up here anymore... Just as well though. He undressed and peeled off the few bandages he still needed, there were marks all over still but most had healed enough to not need bandages anymore.

Matt was just next door, silent support in the simple form of good vibes ebbing through their link. He checks them over quickly before stepping in. Hopefully they wouldn't leave too much scaring once gone.

_*Bio oil bro_* Matt chuckled lightly. _*Your letting thoughts wander again.*_

_*Sorry.. It really is looking better little by little though.*_

_ *Its okay.*_ his smile was clear as day. _*Mind if I have a look when you're done?*_

_*Sure, probably should start lotioning anyway.*_

_*Alright. I'm nearly done, so I'll see you in a sec.*_

Al finished up his own shower grabbing a towel. Matt did the same, knocking on his door a moment later. Al wraps up opening it. Matt smiled brightly, hair dripping on his shoulders, towel around his waist. Compared to Al now, his muscles looked massive. He'd build back up if he kept using the gym though. True. *_So, lets see.*_

Al comes back in so they could use the light. Matt hummed, looking him over then offered to rebandage some of his more tender wounds. Once wrapped they gather their clothes and head to their room.

*_You are looking much better now.*_ Matt hummed.

*_Yeah, things are goin good today.*_

They split to get dressed then take their dirty clothes downstairs and set a load washing. Afterwards they go off to look for something new to do.

_ *Want to explore the rest of the house?*_

_*Sure.*_

Matt grinned and grabbed his hand, setting off. They go along checking more rooms. They find more guest rooms, a music room filled with instruments, another library filled with slightly ominous looking books and a few other odd things.

_*Wow and I thought my house was big..*_

_ *I swear it looks smaller than this outside...*_

_*Maybe he expanded it? Like in the Harry Potter books?*_

_*Mayb... bro, you've gone mad!*_ Matt laughed; moving to the next door. _*Lemme guess, this is his room of requirement?*_

Al giggles a bit.

He opened the door and stopped. _*...I think he might have expanded it...*_

Al looks in. Inside was a full length swimming pool. Arthur must get bored easily... _*Holy crap..*_

_ *I know, right...*_

Al chuckles. _*This is kind of cool though.*_

*_Fancy a swim later?*_ he grinned.

_*Oh yeah. How long we been up here anyway?*_

*_I don't know really, like half an... or two hours...*_

Al chuckles. _*I think we should go back downstairs.*_

_*Yeah...*_ The others would be wondering where they'd gone!

They make their way back down. At some points having to back track on their own scents. Damn Arthur's house got confusing... They find their way eventually though and end up in the lounge again. Al leans against the wall for a minute. _*Man this place is huge..*_

_*I know right?*_ Matt puffed a bit. _*No wonder he's still in great shape...*_

Al chuckles standing up. *_By the way how's Ro been doing?*_

_*She's been hiding in the garden a lot. Still can't fly though.*_

Al frowns a bit. _*Well she should be better soon.*_

_ *I hope so... She's been getting lonely without the other fairies...*_

Al hugs him and leads to the kitchen. He glances out to the flowers on the ledge. Al does as well. The fae in question sat on the petals of a daffodil, staring bleakly at the trees.

Al frowns a bit. *_What if we took her out there?*_

_*We could try it?_* He shrugged.

_ *Worth a shot.*_

Matt opened the window and scooped her up, bringing her inside. Al smiles. He sat her in his shirt pocket, just chattering cheerfully. She perked up when he mentioned the woods. Al smiles going to pack some sandwiches.

Soon as they're packed up, they head out, leaving a little note on the fridge should anyone need them. They head out for the tree line following Ro's directions. They weave through the trees, getting good and lost before she tells them to stop.

Al looks over. Her little eyes were alight again. Matt shrugged and sat down. Al does as well glancing around them.

A few moments pass then little lights start creeping out, curiously little fae coming out. Al keeps still but his eyes pass from one to the next. Matt's too. Ro's wings started fluttering, but still hadn't healed... Al could sympathize.

The lights grew closer and closer till a little orange one broke out of the group and flew over. "Ro...?"

They boys sat watching.

The new fae had short black hair and an orange dress like Ro's. "Ro, why are you with humans?"

_*We're not getting her in trouble are we?*_

_ *I don't know...*_ "They aren't humans, they're nations!" Murmurs go up at that._ *You remember your iron...?*_

_ *No actually..*_

_ *Me either...*_

_ *Well let's just hope they're scared of birds if anything happens..*_

_ *It worked in Tinkerbell...*_ If not, bears worked... The little voices were talking so fast now, it just sounded like rustling leaves. Al couldn't keep up with them even with his language skills.

Everything suddenly stopped as Ro screamed "No! I'd rather leave than let you have them!"

Al blinks at her. Matt too.

"Ro, you know the rules..."

"Rules be damned!"

_*Ok now I'm curious..*_

_ *Shh, just watch...*_

"So you're going to be an outcast?"

"Rather that than what you want!"

Al frowns slightly.

"Just give them up!" "You can come home!" "Don't be stupid!" Voices start to tumble together again.

Al glanced to Matt, _*Is she wanting to stay with us?*_

_*I don't know... Either that, or she doesn't want to stay with them...*_

_ *Matt.. Molly said the reason we can even see her is because of the shield.. I don't know if we'd still be able to when it's gone..*_

_ *I know... Which is why I wanted her to rejoin the others, but she doesn't seem to want to...*_

*_What do we do?*_

_ *I guess we just wait and see...*_

He turns back to the bickering girls.

"Then get out!" the orange fae screamed. "Go live as a pet!"

Al frowns. Matt frowned and stood. "We should go..."

_*But..*_

_ *Bro...*_ But the fae were already disappearing again...

Al sighs. Ro had lost all of her light now, wings drooped. Al frowns. "Don't kick her out.."

"She has chosen her own path," an old fae came forward, white gown flowing elegantly with her silver hair. "She has chosen to remove herself from our circle."

"Why?"

"It is our custom, if we damage our wings, to give up use if them in penitence of our foolishness. She was careless and must pay the price."

Al frowns "But that's like giving up your right to walk..."

"Wings are sacred. If she is not going to look after them, she will lose the right to use them."

"It wasn't her fault though, it was an accident.." His voice was really starting to crack horribly.

"Al, you'll ruin your voice!"

"This is none of your concern. You simply happened to be here."

Al glares at the elder. "You've never been grounded have you?"

"Actually, I have," She glared back, a proud arrogance around her. "One of your kind pinned my wings for display."

He softened at that sighing.

"Our rules are quite simple. If she wishes for her wings back, she must earn them."

He couldn't talk any more signing instead while asking Matt to translate. 'How?' Matt asked for him and the elder just laughed. "None of your concern."

Al frowns.

"One final chance, my child," She turned to Ro. "Either come home, or leave forever."

He looks at her. She was fuming now, burning brighter then ever. "Stick it up your arse, you old bat!"

_*Too long around Iain...*_

_ *Yep..*_

The elder huffed and turned her back on them. "Then its time you left."

Al sighs looking at Matt. He shrugged, looking quite sad. _*Looks like we've got no choice...*_

_*Sorry..*_

_*Don't be... They're out of order... But it's not our place to say...*_

Al stands waiting for him. He gets up and goes with him. They head back to the house. They get half way when two little voices call out behind them. "Wait!" Al stops turning.

Two fae had followed them, one yellow, one green. "Wait up, we want to come with you!"

Al blinks. Ro jumped up from Matt's pocket, wings buzzing. Matt shrugged. *_You think anyone would mind...?*_

_*Probably not, if anything she won't be alone.*_

He smiled softly as the duo dove into his pocket, hugging Ro tight. _*I think they're friends.*_

Al smiles as well. _*Come on let's get back.*_ He seriously needed some more of those candies.

They hurry home, learning on the way that the yellow fae was called Mina and the green was Trip. Al pops a couple candies in his mouth and sits on the couch. They relax for a little while now, letting the trio settle. Ivan comes through at one point and sits with them, steeling Al for cuddles. Al blushes slightly.

Matt just smiled and let them be. He really ended up with France's love for, well... love. Al snuggles in opting for a nap. He had really done a lot today. Matt left them in peace, going to find the others.

Francis comes out of Iain's room having just changed his bandages. Matt stopped and smiled. "How's he doing?"

"Getting better, the bleeding is nearly gone now."

"That's good," he smiled. "And how are you?"

"I'm ok, just a little tired."

"I can make dinner today?"

Francis smiles. "That would help thanks."

Matt smiled and took the dirty bandages. "I'll look after these, you go rest for a bit."

Francis smiles moving off to find Arthur. Arthur had retired to the library for a bit, embracing the quiet. Francis comes in sitting across from him.

He looked up at the noise and smiled. "Matthew?"

"Yeah."

"You deserved a break," He came and sat with him. "You're the only one that's not gone mad in all this."

Francis smiles hugging him. "There have been a couple of points."

Arthur snuggled in. "At least you only get nurse and chef... Protection stinks. I've had seven people trying to get in this week..."

He frowns slightly. "Who?"

"A couple lost travellers, a couple agents with the creep downstairs... I fried the latter..."

Francis hugs him protectively.

"It's tiring..." He sighed cuddling in. Francis rubs his back gently, he needed to get off it soon though.. And how did they find the house? He could only pass it to Molly right now and she didn't handle it well at all... He seemed alright for now...

Francis hopes for Iain to get well soon, he was also worried about invasion now.

Iain was healing fast... No one would get in here unless they were a nation though, so invasion shouldn't be an issue...

Francis sighs nuzzling in Arthur's hair.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here for?" He sighed.

"I don't know.. Ludwig is working with the others to track the info we have so far.."

"I know... But we won't be safe until we've dismantled most of this operation..."

"Hopefully once we get things sorted our governments can act quick enough to catch them."

"I hope so..." He yawned.

Francis hugs him close kissing his head.

Arthur smiled warmly, leaning up to capture his lips. He smiles leaning in for a moment. Arthur hummed, letting it last. They'd barely had time to breathe these last few days... Francis holds him close petting his hair.

"I've missed this." Arthur smiled softly.

Francis smiles. "Me too."

He kissed him again before pressing into the crook of his neck. Francis cuddles with him closing his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you to mon lapin."

"I love you too, you frog." He teased lightly.

Francis chuckles. They just sit in each others company, letting it ease their troubles.


	22. Shadows of the Past

**Long chapter today! A smidge of fluff then lotsa angst in this one!**

* * *

Later in the evening Ludwig was sorting through his papers.

Molly came in and sat beside him, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "How's it going?"

"With what we've got so far some progress. Switzerland is tracking that one company's bank accounts and Japan has them under watch, it's lead to a few more links.

"I got a few more companies out of him that he claims are funding them..." She said it with no pride, just exhaustion...

He hands her a pad of paper. "How have you been holding up?"

"Alright, I guess." She shrugged, starting to write them down.

"You sound tired though."

"So do you." She brushed it off.

He couldn't argue with that, he was still slightly tender in the chest.

"How is your wound healing?" She handed him the pad back. "Need me to check it?"

"It's fine, just sore still."

"Well you will be." She tutted softly. "Took forever to get that bullet out..."

He sets down his pen leaning back to rub his eyes. "I never did thank you for that though, so thank you."

"Its okay." She smiled a bit. "You're pretty much in charge of half this operation, so it would be daft to let you go now..."

He smiles slightly. She leaned back a bit, closing her eyes. They were both worn.

She jolted up again, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry... I can't sleep here..."

He glanced up to her. She looked beat, ready to sleep at the drop of a hat. Nate really was taking as much out of her as he could. She needed to rest they all knew it.

"I'll just leave you to it." She muttered, starting to drag herself up.

"I don't mind the company, you can stay if you want."

She paused half way, looking back at him. "You sure...?"

"Ja, I kind of miss having someone to talk to." Being around Italy and Prussia so much it was kind of unusual to be in silence so long.

She hesitated then smiled and lay back down. "Okay... Thank you."

He smiles back going back to his papers. They chat idly for a bit, redhead nodding a bit. It was nice having a small break from the stress.

After a while, she fell asleep, head pressed against his leg in a hunt for companionship. Ludwig smiles putting her on the couch with a blanket, before stepping into the hall to check with his brother before it got too late.

Arthur met him there; just smiling knowingly before he went to get a drink. Ivan was downstairs with the twins, chatting over cocoa.

He walked in on them and stopped. "...Why are there fairies in the livingroom?"

Al twitched slightly. 'Ro had a little falling out with her friends.' His voice was still to sore to use more today. Matt smiled uneasily but Arthur just shrugged. "Keep them away from sugar, okay?"

Al nods, gently pushing one away that was trying to sneak into his cup. They were tricky little things... But Ro was much happier now. They were both glad for that.

"So how are you all doing?" Arthur came back with tea.

'Ok, throat's still sore though.'

"I guessed as much. Just keep it rested.." He ruffled his hair gently. Al smiles, he was happy enough just to have it again. They chatter a little more before Arthur goes back to Francis.

It was starting to get late anyway. 'So I talked with Francis earlier, he said I could work the garden tomorrow. If you guys help he wants some firewood too.'

"Sounds good to me," Matt grinned. "Spend all day outside." Ivan nods smiling. Al grins. Things were lighting up. Matt gasped suddenly. "Look, a shooting star!"

They glanced up. It rocketed across the night, leaving a trail behind it.

_ I wish everyone stays safe._ Al thought. Matt gripped his hand tight, wishing it with him. Ivan takes his other. Together they hope for things to improve...

The next day saw them out in the sun. Al smiling as he picked weeds. Matt roamed about pruning flowers, feeding from his brother's happiness. Ivan clipped the hedges, he had on a light t-shirt but the ever present scarf was still there. That did make Matt chuckle earlier, but he said nothing. Al was singing softly in his head, happy to finally be productive. To top it all off, it was a nice sunny day for once.

Francis comes out bringing them lunch and drinks. They stop for a break, grinning. Francis smiles, his hair tied back today. "It's looking good."

"We're gathering firewood next." Matt grinned, taking a drink.

"Make sure to get some small ones, I was thinking about grilling tonight."

"Alright!"

Francis chuckles as Al comes over hugging him. They settle down to a nice lunch outside. Al gave little bits to the Fairies hanging out on the window sill. They munch happily too.

Soon lunch was finished, Francis taking the plates back in as the boys went back to work. It felt good to work up a sweat like this.

Al smiles as they get finished up. It was starting to get dark by then. They go inside heading to the showers. Once clean, they head down for dinner.

Francis was outside still, finishing the last of the meat. The others setting up the table. Even Iain had made it down, albeit with help. Al smiles sitting at the table. Francis brings the rest of the food in. They all gather round, grabbing what they want. It was nice, everyone in a happy mood for once as they talk around the table.

The meal passed too quickly though...

Al smiles softly as he helps pick up the plates. Matt washed up. Francis sat talking with Iain. He was starting to come to life again, still a bit sore, but getting better. Francis smiles softly. Arthur sat across from them, just smiling for once. Ivan had gone to clean the grill and Ludwig back upstairs. Molly had gone down to Nate again.

Half the reason Francis stayed downstairs was to keep an ear out for her. So far, it was quiet...

The twins finish with the dishes a while later, Ivan coming in as well. Molly came back up, slipping into the kitchen. They all glance up to her. She soon returned with a tray of soup bread and water.

Al watches silently, looking for any little signs left by Nate. There was nothing he could see from there... She went back down to the basement. He frowns softly, worried. As did the others... No one really wanted her down there... Al fidgets nervously.

Ten minutes pass before they hear a short scream, the sound seeming cut off. Al jumps trembling softly. Arthur was on his feet instantly, clearly on edge. Francis frowns. "Should we go down?" Al wasn't sitting still at all he kept wiggling nervously.

Arthur seemed hesitant until another scream rang up, calling for help. Al shivers, Francis bolts off Ivan following. Arthur ended staying with Al, grinding his teeth in frustration. The basement was pitch black, the sounds of frantic struggling coming from below.

Al was crying softly, he couldn't stop shaking. All Matt could get out of him was a chant of_ *Nonononono..*_

_*Al, Al please... Shh, she's okay. She'll be okay, she's tough, please...*_ Both men sat hugging him, rocking him gently.

It seemed like ages before Francis came back, ginger in his arms. She was curled into him, little body trembling. She had long scratches down her legs and across her arms, marks visible on her hips too where her clothes shifted. Even those were ripped...

Al cries harder curling up. He should have stopped him before this happened again. Matt hugged tighter, trying to assure him this wasn't his fault. Any of them could have stopped this, but they just let her go...

Francis frowns setting her with Iain while he fetched the first aid kit. Al clings to Matt his own memories tormenting him. Iain brought her in, cooing softly. Matt just stopped, stunned, overwhelmed as everything flooded over their link. It was so sudden this time he hadn't had time to shut him out... Al had done his best to hide it from everyone, even Matt, but he couldn't get rid of the images this time.

Matt started to tremble now, more with rage than anything as he pulled him back in. _*He won't get anyone else... We'll make sure of it.*_

_*I'm sorry.. I tried.. I couldn't move...*_ Al clings afraid Matt would leave.

_*No... No, it's okay... I know you would never let him... I'm not going anywhere.*_ He held tighter, one arm around his waist, other hand on the back of his head.

Francis comes back, gently prying her limbs away from Iain one at a time, treating it before letting go and moving to the next. She flinched away from every touch, recoiling from contact, sobbing when he had to get persistent with her hips. He tries to be as gentle as he could. Finally finished he wraps a blanket around her and sits back. She just stuck to Iain now, shivering. The room fell silent, save their crying now.

Ivan comes back up eventually. He frowns seeing Al.

"So?" Iain looked up at the Russian, sister in his lap.

"_If_ he wakes up, he's tied up so tight he shouldn't be able to feel his extremities.."

Iain nodded softly, petting her hair gently. "Go see Al... reckon he needs everyone he can get..."

Ivan walks over softly. Al shies away at first afraid, but Ivan persisted petting his hair. Matt cooed, easing him into it. Eventually Al cried himself to sleep. Ivan continues petting. Matt held him protectively still, images still rattling around in his head. Ivan stands guard beside them. Francis held his head in his hands.

Iain shifted, chest getting tight. "Fr'ncis... take her..."

He shifts pulling her away, watching Iain worriedly. She whimpered, clinging. Iain helped ease her off, breaths tight, new dark blotch spreading.

Francis frowns. "Arthur.."

Arthur looked over and frowned, jumping up instantly. "Get her out of the way."

Francis quickly pried her the rest of the way off moving away. She screamed, still too upset to lose her source of comfort. Arthur just got straight to work on his brother. Francis held her close talking softly and petting. She kicked and whimpered, ended up in tears again. He just kept her close. She soon clung to him, sobbing quietly. Arthur ended up taking Iain back up, saying he needed to rest. Francis sits with Molly.

Al had started whining at Molly's cries. Matt started cooing again, determined to keep him resting. Ivan sat on the couch rubbing his back. Looked like it was going to be a long night...

The five stay downstairs grouping together. Molly had glued to Francis now, shivering despite her blanket. He rocks her singing softly. She curled up, burying into his chest. Francis continued to sing. Al settled back down.

After a while, she settled down, but she couldn't sleep... Francis held her still, petting. She just stared glumly now, eyes slowly filling with fury. Al would twitch and grumble occasionally but the other two kept close. Arthur eventually came back down, sitting with Francis.

"How is he?" Francis asked quietly.

"Sleeping... his heart opened up a bit, but I've fixed it up..."

Francis nods. "And you?"

"More worried for her than anything... What did he do...?" Even though he whispered it, she tensed.

Francis shook his head slightly, don't ask now. Arthur nodded softly, rubbing his eyes in tired frustration. Francis takes one hand off Molly to grab his. He gripped tight, needing that rock right now. They sit through the night keeping watch.

Arthur dozed off eventually, as did Matt, still clinging to Al. Molly just got up and moved to the window, curling into a ball on the ledge. Francis watched her a bit. Ivan had fallen asleep too. She just sat there, glaring out the window for a while until she caught her reflection and recoiled at the nailmarks across her face.

Francis spoke softly. "Molly?"

She flinched, eyes trained on her feet, voice thick. "What..."

"I'm here if you want to talk.."

"You saw what he did." She muttered, hugging herself tight, nails biting into her arms. "I don't need to t-tell you..."

"I know.. But I'm still here if you need it.." His eyes passed over to Al briefly. To him Al's reaction was a clear sign he's had the same.

"I-I just feel disgusting.." She hiccuped, folding into herself again. Nate had been stronger than they'd all thought... She had been no match... Francis stands going over and lightly rubbing her back. She sniffled, leaning into him. He hugs her again rocking. She burst into tears again, insisting that she'd tried to stop him.

"Shh.. I know you did.. It's not your fault.."

"I knew it was coming... I knew... I-I should've..."

"Shh.."

She sobbed, gripping his shirt. He picks her up gently. "Come on let's go get some tea ok?" He walks to the kitchen and sits letting the others sleep. She just cried into his shoulder, needing to cling. He let's her vent rocking the whole time.

She slowly calmed again, sniffling softly. She was such a proud woman... Reduced to this by a scumbag...

He pets her softly. "Ready for that tea?"

She nodded softly, scrubbing her cheeks dry. He hugs her close standing and starting the kettle. She winced as she walked with him, Nate having left her more than tender... He gets out a couple of different boxes letting her pick. She just pointed to a random one. He waits for the water to heat and fixed it, bringing her back to the table.

She bit her lip as she sat, shaking again. "Ow..."

"I can get you some painkillers?"

She nodded gently, needing something.

"I'll be right back." He assured, leaving briefly.

She just lay her head on her arms, focusing on breathing. He returns quickly setting a few next to her. She sat up long enough to swallow. He sits back down. Quietly offering company.

They sat a while in silence. "...I can't go back down there..."

"I'm not going to let you anyway."

She reached blindly for his hand.

He takes it, "You can keep Alfred from going back too."

She looked over at him, eyes swimming again. "What...?"

"You didn't see him Mol.. I have little doubt he feels responsible to let you keep doing this, I bet the first thing he does when he wakes up is ask your forgiveness."

She sat up, rubbing her eye with her free hand. "He couldn't have stopped me anyway... Wasn't up to him..."

He rubs the one he held.

"...He did that to him too, didn't he... t-to Alfie..."

"I think so.."

"I... just once was..." She shook her head, breaths speeding up. He leans over pulling her back into his lap, eyes wet. She hugged him again, pressing close. They sit there for a while clinging.

Outside, the sun was starting to rise, throwing hints of pink into the navy sky. Francis watched tiredly, petting Molly still. She sat there still, finally empty of tears, eyes glassy and distant.

He sighs softly. He still had to talk with Arthur later. "Hey Mol? Want to come with me and see Iain?"

"I guess." She muttered quietly. She'd finally hit the stage where everything just felt numb.

He picks her up gently stopping in the living room for the first aid kit. "Mind holding this on the way?"

She nodded and hugged it to her chest, leaning against him. He carried her up the stairs elbowing Iain's door open.

The Scot was asleep, looking a bit uncomfortable. Francis sets her next to him, pulling down the sheets to check his bandages. She sat and watched, still hugging the kit. Iain's bandages were still mostly clean, just a few flecks of blood on them.

That was good at least. He could wait a bit to change them, let him rest a little more. He looked like he needed it... Good thing though; or Nate's death would have been far too quick...

Francis covers him back up glancing to Molly. She looked up too, looking beat. She was exhausted again, running on fumes.

"Why don't you stay with him and rest a bit? I'll go and start breakfast."

"Please don't go." She whimpered. "I... I-I feel safe with you..."

"Alright.." He picks her up going back downstairs. She hugged him tight again, like a child after a nightmare. He came down to the lounge sitting for a bit. Breakfast could wait anyway. She was slowly starting to nod in his arms now, exhaustion winning.

Francis glanced around to the others. They were still asleep, for the most part. Arthur was stirring some. Francis watched him, waiting.

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes "You still up...?"

Francis nods, silently motioning to Molly.

She had finally passed out. "Just gone?"

He nods again tiredly. Arthur sighed and hugged him gently. He leans in a moment, careful of Molly. Arthur petted him gently for a moment, letting him have him moment too. Francis sighs a bit.

"We'll be okay." Arthur hummed. "All in due time..."

"It's worse than we thought Arthur.."

He sat up a bit. "What do you mean...?"

Francis takes his hand pressing it to his forehead for a moment. "Just please keep your voice down.. Don't wake them up yet.."

"Alright," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair for a moment. "But I need to know whats going on here..."

The next three words were so quiet he almost missed them. "She was raped.."

He just sat in silence, eyes shifting through disgust, pity, rage then loathing. "... I guessed as much..."

"But Al.. He knew.. He knew what happened the second she screamed, you can't tell me he didn't.."

"I..." That look of guilty terror had spoken volumes to him... He sighed irritably and hugged tighter.

Francis leans in a few tears slipping down.

He kissed his brow gently, wiping them away. "Francis..."

Francis looks up.

His eyes were soft and tender. "You okay...?"

Francis sighs a bit nodding slightly. Arthur held him again, unwanted images matching up with his sister's screams now... He felt a protective urge he hadn't had for her since she'd left. Francis leans in, still holding Molly protectively, his own exhaustion wearing on him.

"Rest," Arthur cooed. "I'll keep you both safe for a while..."

He snuggles closer closing his eyes. Arthur held him close, petting his hair till he drifted off. It didn't take long for him to go. Arthur sighed, just letting his thoughts race in the following silence.


	23. Sweet comfort

It wasnt too much later before Ludwig came down to grab some coffee. He was always an early riser. Arthur nodded to him as he passed; motioning for him to stay quiet. He paused momentarily confused at the group but continued on his way. Arthur watched a moment longer before easing away from they, laying them down on the couch together.

Ludwig started the pot and sits waiting. Arthur came and sat with him, getting another cup out. He glanced over when he came in, but didn't ask. If Arthur didn't want to say that was his choice.

His eyes were still troubled... but instead her just sighed. "How's your chest?"

"Sore still, but healing well."

"That's good... Did you... Hear the commotion earlier?"

"Um I'm afraid not. I passed out at the computer last night."

He nodded softly. "Molly isn't to go down to Nate anymore..."

Ludwig nods. "Alright."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before starting to explain everything they'd learned between Molly's experience and Al's reaction.

Ludwig listens quietly taking it all in. "So no more playing nice with him?" He smiles ever so slightly.

"I'm in half a mind to go down there myself..."

"We'll deal with him soon enough."

He nodded darkly, getting up to make coffee Ludwig gets up making some toast for them both.

They just sit and eat breakfast.

It was another few hours till Al stirred.

Matt woke slightly as his movements. _*Al...?*_

"Mmn.."

_*How ya feeling...?*_

He sighs a bit hugging Matt. _*I'm sorry about last night..*_

_*Its okay... Just forget it, we don't mind...*_

Al hugs him a bit pushing his thoughts away. He just hugged and hummed.

Al sighs after a while. _*We should probably go eat.*_

_*If you feel up to it...*_

He knew he had to but he didn't feel particularly hungry.

"Maybe something light...?"

Al nods shifting up. They shuffle through, sticking close. Matt tried to block his view of Molly for now. Al muddled through making some cereal. He sits stirring a bit before taking a bite.

Matt settled for toast, watching him. He eats, slowly but he still eats. That was something.

Al finishes his bowl putting it in the sink.

Matt patted his shoulder gently. "Okay...?"

He nods trying to attempt a smile.

"Okay," Matt smiled softly for him, just hugging again. He leans in a moment.

Their moment was interrupted though by a yelp from the lounge. Al looks up going to look. Matt let him. Molly had woken, startled by an illplaced hand, and scrambled away from Francis rather quickly.

Al frowns softly moving over. She sat under the window, hugging her blanket tight around herself.

He kneels nearby. "Molly..?" His voice was still little more than a whisper.

She still flinched, shaking her head. "Just let me be..." No matter how she tried to hide it, her voice trembled.

Al frowns sadly.

"Please..." She curled into herself, disgust overwhelming her again.

He just reached over pulling her into a hug. He trembled softly. She barely resisted, letting him pull her. He rocks gently, both for himself and for her. They both needed it. She ended up clinging again, sitting in his lap. He holds her close hiding in her hair. They hide in each other, taking comfort in sympathy and shared pain.

They sit for a while, eventually Al calms back down a bit. She still felt hollowed out, like she'd had a part of her physically stolen last night. Al knew the feeling, it won't go away easily. They had to be careful not to let her close off now...

Al rubs her back a bit. She just gripped his shirt, shivering some. She was cold...

_*Hey Matt?*_

_*Yeah bro?*_

_*Can you make Molly some tea please?*_

_*Sure thing... You want one too?*_

_*Yeah.*_ Al wraps Molly's blanket tighter.

He looked at them for a moment then nodded. *_Take her to the den and start the fire going.*_

Al nods picking her up. She whimpered a bit, still not happy to be moved. He walks as smoothly as he could to the den, sitting down near the fire. She hugged her blanket tighter, getting on edge now they were alone...

Al just lets her be picking at the fire to get it going again. Matt came in with tea and snacks, though he doubted they'd get eaten

_*Thanks bro.*_

_*No problem. Need a hand with the fire?*_

_*A bit, can't get it to light.*_

He knelt beside him and got it going after a few attempts. Al sits back, a reasonable distance from Molly but still close enough to comfort. She crept towards the fire, drawn to the warmth. Matt sat with his brother. Al grips his hand. He squeezed comfortingly, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. They sit there quietly for a bit. Ivan peeks in the door a moment but lets them be. They just sit in silence, the redhead rocking by the flames.

Ivan goes to check with Iain seeing Francis was still asleep. The Scot had woken and sat up, picking at the light meal his brother had brought him earlier.

Ivan peered in. "How's your heart?"

He shrugged. "Picking itself up..."

Ivan steps a little closer

He was just tired now, fed up. "How's Molly?"

"Sitting with Al and Matt."

He sighed softly. "Has she spoken yet this morning?"

"Just a little."

"Help me downstairs..? I want to see her..."

Ivan walks over lending an arm. He took it and started to pull himself up with a low groan. Ivan could have easily carried him, but knew better than to try. He would slap him without a doubt... He'd rather be stubborn and drag himself down.

It was slow progress but eventually they make it. The boys still siting together, Al's head on Matt's shoulder as he watched the flames. He glanced to them, feeling a little pang of pity for Al. Molly had given up and curled up on her side in front of the fire.

Ivan looks to him, looking for a sign to go in. He just watched her, debating. Finally, he nodded softly. They walk in slowly. Al glancing up to them. Iain caught his eye and gave him a cocky little smirk, silently saying "I'm okay."

Al smiles softly leaning his head again. Matt hugged him gently, smiling too. Iain knelt beside his sister, leaning in and talking gently. Ivan moved to sit on Al's other side holding his hand gently. They just watch as he pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently. No matter how much she argued or resisted, she needed to be held right now...

Al holds tight to his own anchors. And they hold tight back, firm together. They would get through this.

As they sit Francis finally wakes up. Arthur had come back and sat with him again, sipping tea silently. He groans a bit from the stiffness running a hand through his hair.

"Morning," Arthur called softly.

He looks up. "Hey."

"Feel better with some sleep...?"

"Yeah." He sits up finger combing his hair a bit.

Arthur smiled. "Cup of tea?"

"Sure." He smiles softly.

He pecked his lips as he got up then left to make him one. Francis smiles a bit stretching out his back. He soon returned with tea and toast for him. Looked like Arthur was todays nurse. Francis takes it smiling warmly. He smiled back and sat down again.

They sit, Francis eating. Arthur just hummed idly. Francis finished the toast and wrapped an arm around Arthur. He leaned in, smiling softly. Francis holds him there for a bit.

Eventually, he sighed and sat up. "I feel like I should be doing something..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Just something productive..."

Francis rubs his back. He sighed again, resting against him. Francis hugs him close.

"Iain came down again earlier," he muttered, needing conversation.

"Did he look any better?"

"Hard to tell... I think he's gotten to the stage where his illness just bores him..."

"That's never good.."

"He was sat with Molly, last I saw, so at least he's resting..."

Francis nods. "What's say we make some sweets today? I think the house could use a bit of cheering up."

Arthur smiled a bit at that. "Alright."

Francis smiles back taking his hand and leading to the kitchen. He was glad Matt had helped shop now. They had enough to make whatever goodies too his fancy. They pull out a few things and set to work. It was messy and silly but fun.

Francis chuckles a bit at the flour all over Arthur's face. He just shoved him playfully, grinning. Francis puts the tray in the oven and steps back. Arthur was already cleaning up. He goes and helps. Soon it was clean and the room smelled great. Francis smiles.

Back in the lounge, Matt sniffed. _*You smell that?*_

_*Yeah. Smells good.*_

_*Wanna go see whats cooking?*_

_*Yeah.*_ Al gets up tugging the two along with him. They head towards the kitchen, Matt starting to smile already. Al peeks around the corner curiously.

Arthur was sat at the table, laughing at something Francis had just said.

He steps in.

Arthur stopped and looked up, smile growing. "Alfred. Good morning."

Al waves at him.

"Cup of tea?" He half stood, intending to make one. Al steps in a little, Ivan watching from behind. Matt lingered beside him. "Come, sit down."

The trio wanders over sitting. Arthur makes tea. Francis just smiles at them. Arthur comes back and passes them their cups. They take them sipping. They sat in a nice quiet, this room radiating contentment.

After a while Francis pulls out the tray from the oven.

Matt hummed, leaning over. "Whats cooking?"

Francis grins, "Cupcakes."

"Can we decorate them?" He asked excitedly, his more childish side showing through.

"Sure thing."

He grinned and turned to Al. Al smiles. He hugged him gently. They sit waiting for the trays to cool off a bit first.

Once they were cooled though, Matt gathered all the decorating stuff on the table. Al grins happily. Ivan just left them to it. They iced them and added sprinkles and things. Just being childish seemed to help though. Well technically they were still teenagers, Al never did fully grow out of childish habits. His body grew up to fast for his mind to keep up.

Saying that, no nation really ever got passed 30... Still, they were very young... Ether way it was fun just to let loose a bit. Bright colors had that appeal to most people. Even Arthur was smiling brightly.

They sit just having fun with it. Ivan chuckling when Al decided to smear some icing on his face. Matt laughed and blobed a bit on Al. Al giggles doing the same to him. That starts an all out icing war. Arthur just shakes his head and leaves them to it. Francis laughs.

A blob went flying, hitting Francis in the face. He froze for a second. As did the room, waiting for his reaction. Matt bit his lip anxiously. He just chuckles swiping it and wiping onto Arthur.

The room erupted again, icing flying, laughter ringing. Al couldn't stop smiling. It was like finding gold. Everyone was grinning. Al chuckles licking a bit off his hands. Matt pulled a glob out of his hair.

Ivan pulls Al close. Licking a bit off his cheek. Al turns red.

Matt laughed harder. "Please, not in the kitchen!"

Al just hid in his shoulder. Ivan didn't push it farther, figuring It would still be a while before he was comfortable doing anything again.

They chuckled lightheartedly. "Let him be," Arthur scolded gently.

Ivan just smiles as Al pouts at him.

"Right," Arthur clapped. "More to the point, I think you boys have a mess to clean up."

Al looks to him as he made one last swipe at Matt. It hit him square in the face, making him gasp and grin. Al chuckles.

He wiped it off, mock pouting. "You win, okay!"

Al grins.

They finish decorating the last few cakes before starting to clean up. Al licks his fingers again as he wiped the table with his other hand. Matt scrubbed the floor - they'd gotten it everywhere! Francis gathered up the sweets and Ivan went to wash.

Still, it was fun just to do something. Al smiles humming a bit. It took the best part of an hour to clean up.

Al sits back against the counter once done. Matt flopped down beside him, still grinning.

_*That was fun.*_

_*It was... Could do without the cleaning though!*_

Al chuckles.

_*You want a cupcake?*_

_*Yeah!*_

Matt got up and grabbed a couple._ *Here.*_

Al smiles taking it. They sit eat them, grinning more. Al finished his and glanced at the tray.

_*You want another?*_ Matt laughed.

Al shook his head picking one up and moving off. He watched curiously, following. Al goes back to the den peaking in.

The Celts were still curled up by the fire, Iain talking softly. He sounded like he was telling a story, but in Gaelic Al walks in quietly, they were both still covered in colored sugar. Iain looked up at them, quirking a brow.

Al just smiles holding up the treat.

_/For her, I assume?/_ He wasn't a huge fan of cakes...

Al nods a bit.

He nodded and spoke to her softly, getting her to look, but she was reluctant to let go of him. Al just smiles holding it out to her. She stared at it for a bit before taking it hesitantly.

Al smiles softly. She found herself smiling back weakly, whispering a thanks. Al backs away quietly.

"Stay?" She asked softly, eyes beseeching.

He sits smiling again. She set the cupcake down and cautiously extended a hand to him. He takes it gently. She held it and squeezed, unsure if it was support for him or her. He squeezed back.

She sat like that for a while before shifting gently. "C-can I sit with you...?"

He nods. She inched over carefully, cuddling into his side. Al just felt safe... Warm. Al smiles.

"Could you pass my cupcake...?"

Al hands it to her. She took it and started licking the icing off. He just sits with her. She nibbled her way through her cake, looking just a little brighter once she was done.

Al smiles a bit. She smiled softly too.

"You ok?" He rasps.

Her smile quivered at that question. "I... I'm managing? I really don't know yet..."

Al rubs her hand a bit.

She laughed but the sound was dead, hollow. "I still just feel kinda numb... Like it was a dream..."

Al nods softly.

"Why couldn't it be a dream...?"

He sighs softly squeezing her hand She closed her eyes, fighting off tears as she pressed her face into his shoulder. He hugs her. She pulled in ragged breaths, trying to keep it together. He hugs her for a bit. She didn't move at all, just wanting to hide from it all.

"Y'know what helps?" His voice was still hardly there.

She shook her head softly, not pulling back at all.

"Being around people that love you.."

She hiccuped, burrowing deeper. "Alfie..."

He hugs her tighter. She clung to him, trembling again. He rubs her back She was crumbling again...

_ *I know it's a bit... Intrusive, but... You were like that, weren't you...*_

_*...Yeah.. Only you all weren't there at the time... But after I came home, things started feeling ok again.*_

_*I'm so sorry,*_ Matt leaned into him, wanting to hug him tight, but thinking Mol wouldn't want to share right now.

Al leans back giving a mental hug instead. He stayed there a moment before giving up and hugged them both. Al leans into him. He rocks gently, even Molly started calming. Al smiles slightly.

Iain smiled over at them then lay down to rest.


	24. Greiving

Later on Al had gone to the gym again, though he lingers a bit at the punchbag.

Molly had snuck up after him, Matt needing a good nap.

He sits on the side to catch his breath a bit.

She crept in and just watched quietly... but accidentally backed into the weights rack, knocking it over.

He jumped a bit glancing up.

She squeaked, stumbling away from them as they clattered down. "I-I... I didn't..."

"Hey, you're ok.."

She bit back a whimpered and started to try and clean up the weights.

Al walks over quietly.

she juts struggled with the weights, getting next to nowhere with it.

Al picks up a few. The much heavier ones still weighed him down though.

They were going to need someone else to get those... She just knelt next to a heavy weight, face flushed with embarrassment.

He sits next to her.

"M'sorry," she mumbled, hanging her head.

"It's ok, no harm done."

She just sighed. Some of her scratches were bleeding again, scabs pulled off by falling weights.

He glanced to them briefly then back up. "You wanna get some lunch?"

she shrugged halfheartedly. "Francis made me eat earlier..."

He nods a bit.

she just sat, staring at the wooden flooring.

Al sits with her a bit.

"You don't need to stay, y'know," she muttered after a while.

He shrugs "I dont mind."

"You're gonna hurt your voice too..."

He smiles a bit.

"...I should go..."

'You don't have to.' Al signs. 'Maybe if you want I can teach you a move or two?'

She smiled sadly at that. "I already know how to fight... I just couldn't..."

'Wail on the bag a bit then? Might help.'

She looked over at it for a moment then got up, going over and just punching it.

Al smiles slightly, sitting back to watch.

Her aggression slowly grew until she was beating it to a pulp with everything she had.

She was slightly scary to watch, but if it helped with the stress Al was all for it.

She went on until her knuckles were split and her legs were covered in bruises.

Al stands up walking over.

She just rested her head on the bag, closing her eyes.

He just stands quietly, waiting.

After a couple minutes, she straightened, wiping her cheeks.

Al smiles softly, 'You did good.'

'But what's the point of it now?' she signed back, having had enough of talking for now.

Al shrugs. 'Build yourself up again, prove to him you're not out of the fight.'

She shook her head quickly, eyes widening with fear. "I-I can't go back,...!"

'You don't have to, just dont let him keep you down and that would be enough.'

She whined, pulling on her hair for a moment before lashing out at the bag again, just needing to do something.

Al sits for a minute. 'I'll tell you a secret.'

She kicked it again irritably. "What..?"

He tries not to flinch at her tone. 'When I first heard his voice, my first thought was to run. That night Iain got hit, the only reason I went down there is cause I thought he'd get cocky and brag about all his power over me. Maybe he'd let something slip.. After I left I just ran as far as I could, Matt had to drag me back and I still couldn't keep calm most of the day..' He stares at his lap.

She went to hit it again, but her anger died at his words. "...I don't like feeling weak... I don't want to think about what he d-did... but it just keeps coming back..."

'I'm not gonna say it'll go away completely.. But it helps to think that he can't get to you anymore. Try and pull together and don't let it catch you off guard again. Prevent it.'

"What the hell do you think I was doing before," she snapped suddenly, eyes flaring furiously. "He used the water jug to knock me out and tore up my shirt and used it to tie me up, Alfred! How am I meant to let that go over fucking night?!"  
She wasn't a cruel woman... she was just more upset than she knew how to deal with on her own.

Al shrugs staring at the floor. He really didn't know.

"Exactly," tears filled her voice as she pushed her way passed him, heading for the door.

Al let's her go sighing. He neglected to mention the fact that she had gotten of easy really. Each time he had been drugged to the point where he couldn't twitch a finger, but still painfully aware. Sometimes Nate even got board and 'experimented with his anatomy' in different ways...

For her, it was more a matter of pride. Still, trying to reason with anyone this soon after something like this was going to be a dead end. Plus, her anatomy carried one issue that his didn't... He'd already finished his business by the time the boys had gotten down...

Al glances around the room once more before deciding to go outside. He climbs up to the roof just needing to be alone for a bit.

Molly had her own coping methods. She just went and curled up in a corner, sobbing again. She just wanted to be alone... People just brought back what he'd done...

Al sits, staring out into the forest. Trying not to linger on the fact he had screwed up yet again.

Eventually, Matt's voice flitted in, sleepy and low. *Al? You okay bro, you're giving gloomy vibes again...*

*Yeah, just go back to sleep Matt.*

*I can hear someone crying though,* he sounded a little more alert now. *Is that you?*

*No.*

*Where are you then? I'm gonna go look.*

*Outside.*

*Up in the tree again?*

*...roof..*

*Alright, see you in a sec.* he fell silent for a moment before a spike of pain shot through their link.

*Matt?*

*I'm okay,* he assured instantly. *I'll be with you in a sec...*

Al sighs a bit hiding in his arms.

Matt came up a few minutes later, a nice red handprint on his face.

Al glanced up at him.

He smiled softly. "She wasn't in much of a talking mood."

He sighs *Sorry..*

*what for?"

*I pissed her off..*

*What do you mean?*

*I was talking to her, trying to help but it just pissed her off.*

*I asked her if she was okay and she slapped me...*

he sighs.

He hugged him gently. *You meant well...*

*I should just quit trying to help people..*

*No... you help more than you think, this is just difficult for someone to overcome...*

*...if I just had the guts to kill him this never would have happened..*

*If he hadn't been a pathetic twat, that wouldn't have needed To happen..."

Al glanced at him.

Quiet angry smoldered in his eyes again.

Al takes his hand gently.

He held it firmly, comfortingly. He was the rock this time, tall and untouchable.

Al holds tight gazing off in the trees.

They sit up there til dark.

Al tilts his head back gazing at the stars.

*Do you wanna sleep up here tonight?*

*Yeah..*

He smiled a bit and called down, getting Arthur to bring up their dinner and some fluffy blankets.

Al smiles slightly watching the sky.

Matt leaned against the chimney and ate slowly.

Sometimes he wondered if mama was up there, watching.

*I think she is... how else would we have found you...*

Al leans in him slightly. *I still miss her though..*

*I know,* he wrapped an arm around him. *At least we've got dad and Papa though... its more than most...*

He nods snuggling in.

They just sit in each others company for a while, watching the stars.

Meanwhile, back inside?

Ivan starts down the stairs to the basement. They had left Nate alone all day so he decided to see if he was even still alive.

He was, but very weak now. They had beaten him bad... "Come to... finish it off," he wheezed, mustering a sneer.

Ivan says nothing just checking his bindings.

"How's my little redhead," he coughed a bit. "I miss her already."

As much as Ivan would love to let him die, with well wishes from the rest of the house, he started treating the wounds. He might still prove useful..

He actually looked disappointed at that...

Ivan smiles a little inside.

"Y'know, it's a shame you couldn't hear her screaming upstairs." if he goaded enough...

He didn't bite, slightly curious on why he wanted to make him mad though.

He frowned and huffed.

Ivan continues patching him up.

"So what do you get out of all this?"

Well he protects his own country for one, getting Al back for another.

"You forgotten how to talk, Putin?"

Ivan just smiles slightly.

"Are you homophobic too? Its pretty strong in your place, right?"

Now he was curious on where he gets that idea.

"Could you just say something?"

Why should he? If it was bothering Nate all the more good for him.

He frowned then smirked. "You really wanna fuck her, y'know. Barely puts up a fight. It was like she wanted it."

And she would rip his eyes out if he tried.

"So tight too, I'd definitely do her again."

He might have wrapped that last one a little to tight.

He winced and grinned. "Finally got a reaction."

Ivan just starts packing his things.

He watched him, eyes pained and tired.

Ivan cleans up and starts heading to the stairs.

"I dare say she even felt better than Birdboy"

Ivan paused at that but continued upstairs.

Nate just slumped down, curling into his blanket for the night.

Ivan slams the kit down at the table and growls loudly.

Molly jumped, dropping the cup of tea she'd just made.

He glances over to her and sighs.

She trembled against the counter, slowly edging away.

He looks her over a moment then just leaves, he needed to go punch a tree or something..

Arthur passed him in the hall and sighed, telling him to use the gym instead.

Ivan just nods as Francis joins Arthur.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples before going after the Russian. "You're going the wrong way...!"

Francis watched as Arthur redirected the distracted man. He glanced back to the kitchen.

Molly was on the floor, cleaning up her tea.

Francis silently passed the trash over.

She put the cup in without a word.

He puts it back taking a seat at the table after grabbing himself a cupcake.

She cleared up the tea then just sighed, debating whether to make another.

Francis sits looking over the design for a moment. It was just a blue smily face, little stars here and there. Must have been one of Al's.

The twins had made them as cheerful as they could, hoping they would cheer everyone up.

He smiles softly.

Molly looked at him for a moment then shook her head, walking out the room.

He just sits holding his cake.

Arthur came back as she left, watching her go. He shook his head and sat down with Francis.

"They still on the roof?"

He nodded. "They wanted the night outside."

Francis nods softly, staring at the cake still.

He picked up his own. "They definitely made them bright enough."

He chuckles. "Kind of reminds me how they would send us drawings."

He smiled warmly at that. "I do miss those sometimes..."

Francis sighs slightly. "I just don't know how he does it.."

"Does what...?"

"Even after all he's been through he still tries to make us happy.."

"Because seeing others happy makes him just as happy as seeing him happy does us... it's a cycle."

He sits thinking.

Arthur just ate his cupcake.

Francis peels the wrapper off his eating as well.

They end up in silence.

"How do you think Molly is doing?"

He shrugged. "Still crying, explosive, very upset... she slapped Matthew earlier."

He sighs softly, taking Arthur's hand.

He gave it a tired squeeze.

Francis pulls him over into a hug.

He sighed and hugged him tight, rubbing his back a bit.

Francis hums rocking softly.

They just comfort each other for a while.

Francis glanced up at the clock.

It was 9pm... not exactly late, but not early either.

He snuggles into Arthur's neck.

He held him, petting his hair.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," he cooed.

He nods slightly. "..I suppose we should go see if Iain's killed himself yet."

"So long as you rest afterwards. I'll not be having you run yourself down.' he kissed him softly.

He smiles softly kissing back.

He let it last for a moment then pulled back. "Go on. I'll go talk to Molly, get her to eat."

"Alright." He gives one last hug before searching out the Scot.

He'd ended up back in bed, needing to rest again. Right now, he was propped up on his pillows, reading.

Francis knocks on the doorframe.

His eyes shot up and he took off his glasses. "Hey..."

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Picking up quick. They're pulling together faster than I thought."

"That's good." He smiles.

"So long as it stays that way," he shrugged, grimacing. "Still sore though..."

"Don't expect it not to be."

"Its irritating... once with this shit is bad enough."

Francis nods softly.

He set down his book. "How is everyone?"

He sighs a bit. "Molly's still unstable, the twins have been up on the roof all day, and Ivan probably owes Arthur new gym equipment."

"Sounds alright to me," he shrugged. "Everyone's coping."

"A little."

"Better than nothing."

"Yeah."

He frowned softly, rubbing his chest.

He looks up.

"They're grieving... it sits heavy on a heart..."

Francis nods softly.

He just lay back, waiting for it to pass... it was harder to endure than the pain sometimes though.

Ivan passed by looking a great deal calmer.

He didn't notice, having shut his eyes tight.

He paused looking in.

Iain lay back, hand clutching his shirt over his heart, trembling as hudreds of peoples grief and loss battered him.

He frowns in sympathy.

"Francis..." it was barely a whispered. He reached blindly for his hand, needing to hold something.

Francis walks over taking it.

He gripped tight, chest heaving.

Francis grips tight sitting on the bed.

He stayed like that until it waned enough to breathe again. They must have hit somewhere public, because this was too much...

Francis sits with him all the while.

He just lay silent, clinging to his company.

They sit waiting it out.

He eventually nodded, letting go.

Francis pulls his hand back.

Iain just lay back, resting.

Francis sits with him a moment.

He openwd his eyes agai at least, the green dulled and watery. "Okay... m'okay..."

He pats his shoulder gently.

He winced a bit.

"Sorry.."

"S'okay..." he muttered. "I... m'gonna sleep..."

"Alright, good night." Francis gets up to leave.

He rolled onto his side and curled u a bit.

Ivan leaves and Francis heads to the bedroom.

Arthur lay on his side, snoozing gently.

Francis slips in snuggling into him.

He cuddled in, hugging his waist.

He held him close closing his eyes.

He just smiled softly against his shoulder.


End file.
